Rediscovering Love
by HollowSerenity
Summary: Jessica Simms is back and wants to start anew with Caleb like they had promised 2 years ago. But she never expected him to be with Sarah, a girl who is a little overbearing. Can she win him back? Fluff and girl drama with smut added in. CalebxOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: So heres a new story that I just randomly thought I would write. I was bitten by the plot bug earlier to day and thought I would write this. This story won't be updated as often and my other Covenant story but it will be updated at least twice to three times a week. Its also not what I usually write, its going to be more drama and fluff and smut later. So I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think...and Yes its about Caleb(I have thing for him so bite me...hes my favorite character. I like sweet guys)**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing and no one but Jessica and later her daugher.**

* * *

**Rediscovering Love**

**Prologue**

**Jessica's POV (age 16)**

I stood in the living room of the guy I loved. Sure you hear the word 'love' come out of every sixteen year olds mouth when they refer to their boyfriends/girlfriends, but unlike most I meant it. I loved Caleb Danvers. There was no doubt about that. But here I stood thinking of a way not to break his heart or mine.

I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and almost lost my nerve but I had to do this. I was moving back home. "Caleb I don't want to hurt you. You know I love you right?" I asked feeling my heart start to hurt and trying my hardest to keep my eyes dry as a saw his face fall. I fingered the ring that was on my ring finger.

"Yes. I know this." Caleb said. He knew what I was about to do. His mother was standing in the doorway with a smug look on her face. Evelyn never liked me. I was, to her at least, the strawberry blonde haired green eyed girl that was trying to steal her baby. Sure I may have been the half sister of one of the sons but that didn't stop her from hating me. Yes, I Jessica Simms, was the half sister of Tyler Simms. We had the same father but different mothers. Well that was until my mother told me to go live with my father for a while. So they took me in and excepted me as family. I became friends with the sons seeing as I was only two days younger then Tyler. I also became his best friend, well female friend that is.

"Good. You love me right?" I asked. I had to know for sure that he did love me before I told him what was going on.

"Yes Jess I do love you. I wouldn't have given you that ring and promised to marry you when we graduated if I didn't. What is all this about?" He was very confused now and I couldn't blame him for it. I was about to bring both our worlds to a crashing halt with just to innocent words.

"I'm leaving." And those were the so called 'innocent words'. I didn't want to drag this out any more then I had to because if I did it would leave us both broken and bloody.

I swore I heard his mother chuckle happily. It was just like her to act that way with me. "What?" Caleb asked dumbfounded.

"I have to leave Caleb. Don't fight me ok. I just have to go." I said. I should have told him the reasons why I had to leave but I just couldn't. One of those reason would make him fight to keep me here with him even more. I looked down at my hand and took of the simple diamond and ruby ring set in sliver. He had proposed to me saying we would get married after high school and live life how we wanted to. That was a two weeks ago and of course I said yes. But back then I didn't know what I know now.

"Why?" He asked looking at me as if this was some kind of sick joke that I was playing. I took his hand in mine and laid the ring in the center of his palm closing his fist around it.

"Because." I looked at him with tear fill eyes. "I want you to keep that. And promise when I come back you'll give it to me and well start new." I looked at him and I was losing my nerve fast. I turned on my heel and left the room brushing past his smug looking mother. I glared at her and made it to the front door before I heard the crash of a lamp hit the floor.

"Caleb Danvers! Why did you do that?" I heard his mother screech. I had my hand on the door knob and was about to leave when I heard the words echo from his lips.

"Because I love her mother. More then I love anything in the world." My heart skipped a beat and I turned and ran back to the living room. Evelyn was across the room her hands on the mantel of the fire place. Her face pale as ice. Caleb sat on the chair his head hung down and glass around his feet. My ring was sitting in the pile of broken glass looking out of place. I cleared the glass softly from around his feet and keeled down in front of him.

"Caleb I.." I started. "Its because..." I started again. "Theres somethi..." I tried for the third time but every time the thought entered my mind I couldn't put it to words.

"Why don't you just leave Jessica? Haven't you caused me enough pain?" He said not even bothering to look at me. This pissed me off just a little.

"Caleb look at me." I ordered lifting his chin with my hand. The sight of tears in his eyes shocked me. Caleb Danvers never cried about a girl, ever. He looked at me with those tear filled brown eyes and felt the a big jackass.

"What do you have to say?" He said with heated anger. Once more I didn't blame him. Evelyn stood in the corner and I knew she was starting at us. I didn't give a damn.

"Caleb I love you." He opened his mouth to speak. "Just shut up and listen for once Danvers." I said with a little anger of my own. He listened. "I'm leaving because I have to. My mother is dying. I got a call from my maternal grandmother and she told me my mom was sick, that was two months ago. I got another call from her the other day. My mom is not going to make it to see next Christmas, that means she will live for about a year and a half almost two years if we're lucky. I haven't been the best daughter because I thought myself above her for inheriting these damn powers from my father. But I realized just how much she really means to me. I need to go home and be with her. She needs me Caleb." I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"I see. You were about to say something else the third time you began to speak. What was it?" He asked looking at me intently now. I took a deep breath and prepared to be yelled at by his mother.

"I needed to tell you that..." I began but chocked up. I took a deep breath and began again. "I'm pregnant Caleb." I said looking at the floor and not at him.

"What?" He said unsure of what he heard. "Its mine?" He questioned and at that I laughed. But that wasn't the only thing I was laughing about. His mother looked like she was about to pass out.

"No its Reid's. Of course its your. Your the only guy I've ever done it with. Hell you are my first boyfriend." I stated with a blush.

"So your leaving me to be with sick mother while carrying me child." He stated and I nodded. "How far along?" He asked as I knew he would.

"Four months pregnant and the doctors and I believe its a girl." I stated with a grin.

"But how?" Caleb asked with another one of his cute 'I'm really confused' looks. I smiled.

"I'm in the Simms family line and I'm the first girl ever born with the powers. So go figure. But the fact is I won't be here when she's born and yes I'm keeping her Caleb." I said.

"But I won't be there with you will I?" He sounded so upset.

"No you won't but I'll call you when I go into labor I promise. I'll also call you every day and talk to you. I'm never going to truly leave you. But if you want you can see other people. I mean I'm going to be in San Fransisco for the next two years." I stated. It hurt my heart but I had to say it.

"I won't see another person because I love you Jessica Simms. You and only you." He said pulling me up into a deep kiss. I smiled when he let me go.

"I have to go now Caleb. I'll call you when I get home tonight." I said standing up.

"I'll be waiting for your call." He said with a sad smile. I left the large manor and went to my car that sat in the driveway. I was one of the few sixteen year olds that had a car. But I would be leaving it behind when I went to the airport. As I left my life behind me in Ipswich I found myself crying the whole way across the country.


	2. Reminiscing

**A/N: Ok before I go and explain why this chapter took so long to get out I want to thank szym, heyitscalla, itachi'smybiotch, tigerwhisper, and Brittany2008 for reviewing. I also want to thank those of you reading. **

**Ok heres the thing. I have been brain dead when it came to this story. I had no idea where I was going with this and for a little while I was thinking of leaving it at that. But I felt that it would be rude to do that to my readers. So I bit the bullet and started typing about a three days ago. I changed the chapter like fifteen times before I settled on this one. Its a very emotional chapter but I hate you all like it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jessica, Bella, and the plot. **

* * *

**Rediscovering Love**

**Chapter 1- Reminiscing**

**Two years later... Jessica's POV**

I stood outside my old home. It looked the same. The vines grew up the side out the house, the rose garden looked neat and clean. My brother stood at his window like always as well. His smile was off the charts. I smiled back juggling a very hyper one and a half year old baby. This was my baby. My Bella. Well Isabella anyway.

She was the light of my life. Her hair was dark and rich, brown like her fathers with countless red highlight matching the hue of my hair. Her eyes were her fathers as well, dark brown and soul capturing. And even at one and a half she had everyone she met wrapped around her sweet little fingers. Her teenage years were going to be fun. I smiled as she giggled and I headed to the car calling to the large ass mammoth of a dog that we called Annabell. She was a pure white husky and had cost me a fortune to buy but I wanted her so I was willing to pay.

I saw Tyler met me at the front stairs a bright smile plastered on his beautiful face. His eyes were the same blue I remembered and his hair was a mess like he had just waken up. I smiled wider. But what got me was how much he had changed physically. He looked like a man now and not some stupid teenage brat I left two years ago. It may have just been the fact that he was coming out of the house wearing only sweat pants that made me come to this conclusion. "You going to give your sister a hug or what?" I asked with a laugh.

"Hell yeah." He said and came at me care of the baby. Tyler knew about Isabella as did her father and the other sons. Hell the whole fucking town knows who's it is. That would include my brother. I felt a tear slip from my eye as he held me. It had been to long and I never realized how much I truly missed my family. I loved them with all my heart and I left them. But I had to.

"So how are you?" Tyler asked taking Bella from me. He had seen her once after she was born but he hadn't seen her since. I smiled as I watched him hold her with ease as if it came naturally.

"I'm good. I would like to know Tyler Simms how is it that you know how to hold a baby?" I laughed and he grinned.

"I don't know Jess. It just came to me." He said with a laugh and my little girl giggled. What we didn't expect was for her to hit him over the head. I heard the smack and closed my mouth before I laughed.

"Isabella. You know better then to hit." I chided. She smiled a toothy grin. She said something that sounded like sorry but with her I couldn't be sure. "So how are you Ty? Any girlfriends?" I asked as I picked up my suitcase, Bella's bag and her diaper bag as well. The rest was in the trunk of my Mustang.

"I'm perfect. And yes I'm seeing some one. Her names Amber." He stated know that I was going to ask. I knew he wasn't lying like the last time I asked him this question because he had a bright smile on his face when he said her name. I smiled.

"Thats good Ty. How is everyone else?" I asked as we headed upstairs and to my old room. I noticed that there was not crib set up. "I thought I asked mom to put a crib in here for Bella?" I spoke to no one in particular.

"Yeah mom set up a crib in the room next door. I mean Bella here is one and a half. Mom figured she was old enough to have a room of her own." He said as he sat the girl on the bed. He sat next to her and she began pulling at the blue and green coverlet.

"Oh well I guess thats alright. I mean I've never had her in her own room before." I said a little uncertain. Tyler knew what I had been through the last six months and knew why I hadn't been able to come home or call. It had been hard on me but I made it and here I was, home finally. I sighed. I walked around the bed and laid out on the other side. Tyler sat playing with Isabella as I laid there with my eyes close.

How many times had I sat here and thought of the future. A future with Caleb, a future where I was a high paid lawyer with two kids and a dog once I was thirty. I guess I got the dog and one of the kids before I was even a legal adult. But I didn't have Caleb, at least not now. I hadn't spoken to him in six months because of stuff that had been going one in my life. I knew he was seeing some stupid blonde bimbo, that much I had gotten out of Reid the other night on the phone will I was at some hotel. He had moved on. I guess I deserved this. But just because he moved on would not mean that I was going to deprive my daughter of having a father.

I sighed again still thinking back when I was younger. I remembered this room. I remember Tyler sneaking in here in the middle of the night to watch horror movies when mom and dad were sleeping. I remember comforting him when mom and dad fought or when a nasty storm blew through. I remember playing bored games and card games. I remembered the time we play strip poker, me Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Reid, and Kate, before I found out I was pregnant. That time was fun. Tyler actually hit Reid for grabbing my barely clothed ass when I had to take my pants off. That started world war three between Reid, Tyler, and Caleb. It was funny as hell. Me and Kate were rolling on the floor in nothing but tank top, bra, and underwear. And if I recalled correct that was the night Bella was made as well. So much fun in one room, along with so much pain and suffering and sadness.

I sighed for the third time and rolled over to watch my brother with Bella. It seemed so natural for him to be playing with her. Its like he had been with her they day she was born. I wished Caleb was here to see this. Hell I wished he was here to see me and Bella. Or just Bella. I had a feeling I would break down in tears if I saw him. I still loved him even if he didn't love me.

I turned away from Ty and my daughter and looked to the three pictures that sat on the night stand collecting dust. I picked up the first one and smiled. It was of me and Ty when I first moved to Ipswich. I was eleven years old then as was my brother. My hair was darker and I was shorter and I looked so childish. But then again seven years and a baby would do that to a girl. Tyler looked like such a kid as well. His hair was longer and messy and he was tan. It was summer when we took this picture and we both had had sunburns days earlier. It was taken at the pool at our house.

I sat the picture down and lifted up the second one that was housed in a wooden frame. It was of all of us when we were fifteen. I still looked young but my hair had lightened in the two year time lapse. Tyler's hair was still a mess like he lost a fight with our lawn mower but he had grown into his body. He had a large smile plastered on his face with his arm around my shoulder. Pogue looked like a heart throb but he always had. His hair was long and in his eyes. His blue eyes shinned with laughter and his arms were around a very young Kate. Kate had moved to Ipswich a few months earlier and they had just started dating. Reid was his usual self. His blonde hair was short but very nice. His eyes had that twinkle that let you know he was thinking very naughty thoughts about the girl next to him. That had happened to be Kate. He never stood a chance with her. Caleb stood next to me his chin on my my head and his brown eyes sparkling with laughter. His brown hair was messy like Ty's and his charming smile lit his face. He had his arms around my waist. I remembered that. The park was behind us. We were dating then as well. I missed those days.

The last picture was of me and Caleb. We were sixteen and this was taken a months before I got pregnant. Five months before I left. My hair was long and twisted into a messy bun. My green eyes glittered with an unspoken joke. I couldn't remember what it was but I knew it was funny. I had a smile on my face. I hadn't looked like that since I left. I looked over Caleb in the picture. He looked happy. His brown eyes had the same glint that mine had and his smile was sweeter then any I had ever seen. It was snowing in this picture and his hair was dusted in flakes like mine was. His car was in the background as was the woods. I remembered I had taken this picture when we were headed to the lake to go ice skating. That day had been perfect. I felt tears threaten to spill from my eyes. I set the picture down wiping the tears from my eyes.

I rolled back over and saw Tyler putting pillows around Bella. The poor girl had fallen asleep and my brother was taking care of her. I smiled and the tears came back. I looked to my sleeping baby and noticed just how much she looked like my Caleb. Well he wasn't mine anymore. He belonged to someone else. Tyler turned to face me. "Whats wrong?" He stood up and came around the other side. He pushed my back telling me to scoot over and I did. I moved closer to Bella and pushed a lock of her brownish red hair away from her face. I smiled but the tears trickled down my face.

I felt my brother's strong arms encircle me and my tears came harder. Tyler had always held me when I broke down. There was nothing sexual though any passer by would question us. I felt another sob shack my shoulders and I tried to hold it back. "Let it go Jess. Its only you and me here." Tyler soothed.

I let in and the tears and sobs came freely. We didn't talk, he didn't say anything to sooth me. He just let me cry. It was the best thing for me as we had both learned over the years. I cried for my loss of innocence, I cried for the loss of my lover, I cried for the loss of my mother and family that I had left behind. I cried for myself and my daughter. I cried just because I needed to. These tears had been pent up for the last six months and I never let them out fearing I would scare my daughter. I didn't want her to see me weak. I was the rock in her life. I was the one she need most. I was the one that had to be there for her. I was her mother.

I heard noise at my door and lifted my head. I saw a blonde haired blue eyed guy standing there. He had a sad smile on his face and I recognized the gloved that he wore. I tried to smile but found tears flow harder. Reid Garwin just stood there for a moment before coming to me. Tyler moved and way and leaned into whisper something Reid. "Don't get any ideas."

"I wouldn't think of it." Reid answered as I rolled to face him. He sat next to me at first and I looked up to him trying once more to smile.

"Jess I'm taking Bella to her room. You need sometime alone. I'll watch her." Tyler said leaving the room without waiting for my answer.

"Hi Jess." Reid said in a soft voice. His eyes were soft, never had I before seen that look in his eyes. It made me smiled.

"Hey yourself." I said shakily. His smile was still sad but more bright. I wiped a tear from my cheek and sat up. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Your daughter is adorable." Reid stated. I never knew that he liked children. This made me smile but I still felt sad.

"I know Isabella is my life." I felt a tear fall again realizing that it shouldn't have just been Isabella. It should have been Caleb and her that were my life but that was never to be. Me and Caleb would never be because my life had been royally fucked up six months ago. I began to cry again and Reid just shifted so that he held me. I gripped his shirt as my tears soaked his shirt. "I fucked up Reid. I really did." I sobbed.

"You didn't do anything wrong baby girl." Reid said. He didn't know what I was talking about.

I took pity on him and started my story. "Reid I really did. My mom died six months ago."

"And?" He pushed on.

"My mother had married a man a year before she was diagnosed with cancer. I never met the man until I moved home. I found that this guy was a jackass and bastard. He beat my mother even though she was sick and dieing. I learned from my mother's lawyer that he had changed her will. That was a week before she died. Reid. Ok my mother was loaded. I tried my damnedest to change the will back to what it had been before. But it was to late. My mother had already slipped into a coma and she would never wake up. I fought tooth and nail in court and lost everything three months later. I literally lost everything Reid. My mother's money went to her ass of a husband and none went to me or my baby. For the next three months I worked to earn the money to get us home. I lost my phone right before court and I didn't have the money to get a new one to contact you all. I was a mess. I juggled two jobs and a baby. I took night classes as well to keep up with schooling. Thats why I get to be a senior here. My dad is paying for me. Thats why I couldn't call or anything. The only thing I got to keep was my car because my dad bought it for me before I left. I had nothing Reid but the clothing I left with and Bella's stuff." I said and felt a sob start in my throat.

"Why didn't you call Caleb or Pogue or even baby boy last night? Why me?" Reid asked rubbing my shoulder.

"I don't know. Maybe because I sensed that Caleb had moved on, or I was scared. I figured Pogue was with Kate and I knew Ty didn't need to have this put on his shoulders. You were the best choice. You are my best friend Reid though you are a pervert." I said and rubbed my face against his chest. He laughed.

"I know Jess. But you need to talk to Caleb. He thought you forgot about him. And then Sarah came. She was a sweet girl when she first got her but now shes a bitch. Maybe you can win him back." Reid prompted. I shook my head against his chest.

"I can't do that Reid." I said and looked up at him.

"I know you can." I heard my brother's voice from the door. I smiled seeing him holding the collar of my dog. "Is this yours?" He questioned changing the subject and mentioning to the large white dog.

"Yea. Thats Annabell." I patted the bed and the god bound out of Ty's grasp and jumped on the bed. Reid jumped ten feet in the hair when the dog came to me. She gave me a lick on the cheek and barked causing Reid to fall off the bed this time. "Reid its just a dog." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah a big one. What the hell kind is it?" He asked getting off the floor and getting back on the bed. He eyed the dog like it was going to attack him. I giggled.

"Shes a wolf hybrid. She's crossed with Husky and an albino wolf. So we call her a white husky." I said. The conversation continued. For a few fleeting hours I forgot about my dilemma and all about Caleb as our talk droned on. I remembered when both boys left my room. I walked out and down to my daughter's room. She was still sleeping and I sighed. I walked to the crib and ran a finger over her soft cheek. I pulled the blanket over her and ran my hand through her hair. She was my baby. Mine and Caleb's. That was reason enough for me to fight for what I wanted. I was going to do what Reid said. I was going to try to win the love of my life back.


	3. Encounter

**A/N: So it hasn't been that long since I last updated. Whee! Sorry Its two am and I'm hyper from soda. And slowly crashing. I have to say this is offically my favorite story that I have written. I don't know why but it just seemed so much more... put together and more detailed. I don't know it may just be me. Well I want to thank TragicCure and Neith4Weiss for reviewing and thank you to all of those reading. I would like more reviews however. That I would really like.**

**Discalimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the story. **

* * *

**Rediscovering Love**

**Chapter 2- Encounter**

**Jessica's POV**

I was a little annoyed as I walked down the hall of my house with Bella's hands in each of mine. I wasn't annoyed with her I was annoyed with myself. I had been home for a week and I had yet to face Caleb and Pogue, and I had yet to register for school. I sighed. As my mom, step mom, whatever came up the stairs. "Hey baby. What are you doing?" She asked me and I smiled.

"Just walking Bella up and down the hall trying to figure out if I should take a trip to the school and get my classes. Dad's getting a little mad at me and frankly I'm annoyed with myself." I said and Bella began to laugh. I lifted her up off the ground and swung her around. My mom laughed.

"Just go to the school. I think I can handle a baby. If its Caleb your worried about don't worry about him." She said and I handed her my daughter.

"Bells, mommy is going to go out for a while. I'll be back in a little while." I said to my baby. I kissed her on her head and dashed towards my room. I picked up my purse and tossed my new phone and iPod into it. You got to love having a rich father. I throw the bag over my shoulder and I slipped on my sandals and headed down stairs my keys in hand. I opened the door and headed for my red BMW M3 convertible. It was my pride and joy and it was brand new. My old car conked out four days ago. So daddy and I left and I got a brand new car plus and phone and iPod.

I tossed my purse in the passenger's seat and climbed into the driver's side. I put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the drive way doing a three point turn so that I was driving forward instead of backwards. I almost didn't pass the damn drivers test because I sucked at backing up. I tore out of the drive and down the street like a bat out of hell. The wind whipped up my red hair and I laughed. I missed this feeling. The feeling that I was all alone and thats what I liked. Sure I loved my baby but I needed time to myself sometimes.

The leaves were still changing. And they blew up around my car. I made my way across town and then to the school. It stood as I remembered it. Large and intimidating. But it wasn't so much the latter as it had been. I face childbirth so I think I could face my senior year at a private school. I bite my tongue and parked the car. I hopped out grabbing my bag as I went. I walked across the blacktop and to the sidewalk. I felt the breeze hit my cheeks and I smiled. I fiddled with the ring I had on a rope chain around my next. It was the ring Caleb gave me. Just because we weren't together any more didn't mean I was going to stop wearing it.

I walked into the school with my head held high. Some people noticed me and smiled. A few waved and said hey or hi. They knew me, well at least the seniors and juniors. I was having fun. Guys stared at me and I smiled with at them giving them a flirty smile. I walked down the hall into the office.

**Caleb's POV**

I was a little on edge. I heard through the grape vine that Jessica Simms was back but Tyler wouldn't let me near his house to see her or my daughter. Sarah was oblivious to my past life but she was starting to think something was going on. But I doubt she really knew.

I headed down the hall. I heard whispers and I saw people pointing. I looked to what was causing the attention and I saw the girl. Her hair was shoulder length and strawberry blonde. It was cut oddly and slide around her face. Her eyes were bright green and shinning like she was having fun. She was not from the school. She might have been a transfer. I smiled looking over the rest of her.

Her body was fit and curved like any womens would be. She was well endowed. Her denim skirt rode low on her hips showing a small tattoo that looked to be a heart and dagger. Her long legs were lightly tanned and fit as the rest of her. Her feet were clad in blue sandals that matched her tee shirt. She had a large bag on her shoulder. She turned and smiled but didn't see me.

Tyler came up beside me. "I didn't think she was ever going to come to school." He said and I looked at him confused. So he knew the girl.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude please tell me your not that dense?" Reid came up. His hand was on my shoulder. It dawned on me now who that beautiful girl was. It was Jessica Simms. My first love and the mother of my daughter, whom I had yet to met.

"That can't be my Jess." I said and regretted the wording.

"She's not yours any more Caleb." Tyler said with a little angry. He was pissed at me but I didn't know why.

"I'm sorry. I know that. But she's gorgeous. I mean she doesn't even look like the same girl." I said running a hand through my hair. The day was almost out and I had a date tonight with Sarah.

"Having a baby will do that to a girl. You should see Bella. She's a beautiful girl." Reid said looking to me. I didn't know when the hell he had seen Jessica and my daughter.

"You've seen Isabella?" I questioned. Now I was pissed. How had Reid fucking Garwin seen my daughter but I hadn't. I sure as hell hoped that Pogue was in the dark as well.

"Yeah. I went to baby boy's house the night she came back. We talked and damn are in for one hell of a surprise." Reid laughed. I growled and headed away from my friends. I was pissed at Tyler for not letting me see her and I was mad at Reid for seeing her. God. I just wanted to find Sarah and try to get the beautiful red haired goddess off my mind.

**Jessica's POV**

"That was easy." I stated as I walked from the office folding my newly printed schedule. I knew what classes I had and when. I was so screwed. I was in every advanced class they could give me because I had taken every class I was required to take to graduate but they wouldn't let me because I was still seventeen. Just barely seventeen but they didn't care. So here I was stuck with college level classes and a major headache. On the bright side since these were college classes I would get to skip a full year of said college. Goody for me.

"Hello beautiful." I heard a smooth voice behind me and strong arms encircle my waist lifting me up. I turned in shock and came face to face with greenish eyes and long hair. I knew who this was. I squealed loudly and jumped on him.

"Oh my God! Pogue Parry. Look at you. Your hot." I screeched loudly hugging him tight to me.

"I could say the same for you. I mean look at you. You don't look like a teenager any more." Pogue said hugging me back. "Have you seen the others?" He asked knowing full well that I had. Well minus Caleb that was.

"Of course I've seen my brother. Reid popped up the day I got here so I've seen his perverted ass. Now I've seen you." I smiled but the little hint of sadness glittered in my eyes.

"You haven't seen Caleb?" He sounded surprised by this. I shrugged.

"No I guess not. But right now I think its best if I didn't see him." I said looking to my toes. The nail polish glittered brightly in the stream of light that came through the window.

"I see you know about Sarah." Pogue said pulling my face up by my chin. He wiped a tear from my face. "Hey don't cry. You know how I do around crying girls. I get all nervous." He stated and I laughed. "That a girl. Why don't we find your idiot brother and Reid. Caleb, well he's off somewhere else. He say you in the hall and got upset himself."

"He saw me?" I questioned as we began to walk. School was out for the weekend.

"Yeah. Ty was about to rip him to pieces for calling you his. I have never seen Tyler like that. Then Caleb got mad at Reid for seeing you before he did. And that he had seen Isabella. I hear that girl looks like you." Pogue smiled down at me. His eyes were smiling as well.

I felt myself smiling as heat hit my face. "No she looks so much like her father its not even funny. She's gorgeous and I'm not just saying it because I'm her mom. Her teenage years are going to be hell on me." I laughed. It was true.

"You mean you and Caleb." Pogue corrected and I stiffened up.

"No. I mean me." I stated pulling out from under his arm.

"Come on Jess. You know you two are meant to be. You just have to over come this blonde bimbo." Pogue said pulling me back to him. I sighed and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"I don't know Pogue. Can we just let it go for now. I finally got Ty and Reid to shut up about it so just drop it for now." I sighed out suddenly tired. "So wheres Kate?" I asked know full well that they were still dating.

"Um..." He began.

"I know you two are still dating." I said eying him but unsure about my statement.

"I don't know if we are. Somethings happened two weeks ago and she found out what we, including me, are. It almost got her killed and she won't speak to me. We had a fight about it after she came home from the hospital but she told me to get out and I did. I love her but I don't know how to talk to her about this." He sighed out running his free hand through his hair messing it up.

I stopped. "What happened two weeks ago? Two weeks ago Caleb ascended. What could have happened that would have put her in danger?" I was truly and utterly confused.

"It's a long story." He started and I nodded. He told me about Chase Collins and how he was the fifth 'son of Ipswich'. Told me how he was addicted to the power and killed his father. He said Chase wanted Caleb's power and used Sarah as well as Kate to get to him. Chase used a creation spell on Kate putting her in the hospital with hundreds of spider bites. Pogue was almost killed as was Sarah and Caleb. That part made me close my eyes forcing back tears. Caleb's father apparently willed him his power, thus Caleb won but Chase's body hadn't been found. Pogue had only been out of the hospital maybe a week now and Kate as well. Sarah was ok as was Caleb. I guess my life hadn't been that bad.

"Thats just wow." Was all I could say as we came to the group of two other boys.

"Hey man." Tyler said bumping fists with Pogue. "Hey sis." He hugged me one armed. "Mom watching Bells." He had taken to calling my daughter Bells like I called her Bella. It was cute.

"Yeah. She told me to suck it up and get my ass to the school. But in nicer terms." I laughed. Reid hugged me and I slapped his arm when he groped my ass as usual.

"You two seen Caleb or Sarah?" Pogue asked eying me as we headed to the parking lot. Reid shook his head no.

"No sorry dude. I haven't. Kate however came and asked where you were. She wanted to talk to you." Tyler added heading to his Hummer. I smiled. I like that car but it was to damn big and took way to much gas for my taste. I would take a small car over a big one any day.

"Hey are we going home or are we going somewhere else?" I called out headed for my car.

"I was headed home. Anyone want to come?" Tyler asked getting into the drivers side of his car.

"Sure. Meet you there." Pogue said slipping on the matching helmet to his motorcycle. I smiled. He had always liked speed so it didn't surprise me to see him on the bike. If anything I found it hot.

"Hey Jess can I hitch a ride with you?" Reid asked. Tyler faked a tear and started his car. Reid gave him the finger as I gave a yes then a laugh. He climbed in and almost sat on my purse.

We drove in silence to my house. I pulled up behind the yellow motorcycle and smiled as I turned off the car and got out of the car taking my purse and keys with me. I got this feeling in my stomach as I always did when I knew I was coming home to Bella.

I heard the purr of the Hummer as it pulled behind my car and I darted for the door hearing my brother laugh loudly as he came out of the giant black monster he called his baby. I opened the door and flew up the stairs kicking my shoes off. I went to my room and found my mom sitting on the bed reading to a very giddy child.

"Momma!" The little girl shouted as she saw me. I grinned and headed for her. I had been gone a little over two hours going over my schedule and classes and what I would need and where they were and what would be going one. I picked Bella up and smiled.

"Hey baby momma missed you so much." I kissed her a dozen times on the face and nose. She giggled.

"Hon you were only gone two hours." My mom said and I smiled to her settling Bella on to my hip.

"Did you know for the last two weeks this girl has never been out of my sight for more than an hour. I quite my job the week before I came home. I hate being away from her. I fear that some one will take her away because I'm not a fit mom." I finally confided my little fear.

"You don't have to worry about that now Jessica. Your home." She said kissing me on the forehead as she walked past. "By the way. That little girl of yours is a ball of fire. I will feel sorry for you when she gets older." She laughed. I laughed with her. I knew this as well. "I hear the boys raiding my fridge. Did Caleb come with you?" She asked.

"No, He's out with Sarah I suppose. Hey why did Ty move home?" I asked. I was curious about this little fact because the last time I had talked to him he had been living in the dorms with Reid and Pogue.

"He wanted to be home. After the incident two weeks ago he came home. Said he wanted to be closer to family." She shrugged. "It's not a bad thing. I'm happy to have my babies home." I smiled. I may not be her real daughter but I was one of her babies.

"I know mom. You might want to go save your fridge." I laughed as she feigned being scared. She made a bee line for the door and for a moment I thought she was really afraid of what the boys were doing to her kitchen.

"So baby you ready to meet your last and final uncle?" I asked Bella.

"Yeah." She squealed in that little childish voice that only little kids can achieve. I grinned.

"Wha bout daddy?" She questioned. I frowned.

"Daddy is busy baby. But soon. I promise." I kissed her forehead and headed out of the room. I walked down the stairs and Bella began to fuss and squirm. "Hush baby. You hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah." She squealed again. I smiled as my stomach growled. She tilted her head hearing it as well. I laughed low to myself.

"Apparently so is mommy." I laughed again as she giggle. I loved this girl with all my heart.

"Food." She shouted and I heard a laugh as I entered the kitchen.

"Demanding girl ain't she?" I heard Pogue say.

"Yeah she is." I said walking to the fridge. "H'm what do we want?" I questioned out loud. I found a small container of cut peaches from the other day and pulled those out. I took out a dish and knife. I cut a few of the peaches into smaller pieces and pulled out her high chair. She squealed know her favorite food was coming. The girl loved fruit and for that I was thankful. I set the bowl in front of her and she put her hand in it taking a few pieces shoving that into her mouth.

I grinned at her and popped a piece into my mouth. "Gorgeous, just plain gorgeous." I heard a voice behind me. My heart stopped in my chest and my stomach drop as I recognized it. I took a deep breath and turned to face him.

**Guess how? LOL Kidding but I can tell you, you will never guess her reaction! Hell I don't even know and I;m writing the story! Well see you later. **


	4. The Truth

**A/N: Whee another chapter in less then twnety four hours. I'm good. Lol well not really. Thank you to Brittany2008 and TragicCure for the reviews. **

**TragicCure: **_I forgot to mention that she kept the ring. But there was a reason for that. You'll see next chapter. Sorry for the confustion. _

**Um I own nothing but my OCs and plot. Theres nothing I really want to say. Next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow night. Updates will be less because I go back to school tomorrow and I have school the rest of the week. This should be fun. LOL. So enough with me talking heres chapter three.**

* * *

**Rediscovering Love**

**Chapter 3- The truth**

**Jessica's POV**

I stood frozen staring into the set of dark brown eyes that had caused Bella to be here. I wanted to panic and run. I wanted to hide under my bed until he left. But something told me that I couldn't. I took another deep breath and let myself calm, just barely. I put on a sweet smile.

"How did you get in?" I asked but you could hear the underlying pissyness. Wow could I be any more rude to the father of my child. Maybe I could but I wasn't going to test it.

"Your mom let me in." He took a step closer. "It's really good to see you." He took another step closer to me and I felt trapped, like a doe in the head lights. For a moment I thought I could bolt. Suddenly I was in his arms crying. I didn't even know why I was hugging him. I guessed it was because I missed him so much and he wasn't mine any more. He belonged to someone else now.

I didn't expect his arms to circle around me and pull me closer so I gasped when they did. I felt another round of tears and took a deep breath willing them away for the time being. "You want to meet your daughter?" I asked pulling away from him and wiping my face. I wanted to be happy that he was here but I just couldn't. I didn't know why.

"Thats why I came over." He said. I walked around the table and to the sink to grab and wet wash cloth. I wiped off Bella's face and hands lifting her up so she didn't try to grab more fruit.

"Bella guess who's here to see you?" I said in a low sweet voice. It was as if she knew. Her face burst into a bright smile.

"Daddy." She squealed and turned to face him. Never in my life had I seen so many emotions filter across a mans face. Caleb was smiling at the beautiful girl I held in my arms and I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Caleb this is Isabella Simms." I said holding her out to him gently. He scooped her up a little nervously. He bounced her around until he found a comfortable position with her on his hip. She was tugging at his shirt and smiling. He grinned down and her and I felt the urge to leave the room. "Um...I'll be right back." I said and hurried from the room. It was when I hit the stairs that I turned around. Caleb had followed somewhat and saw the tears in my eyes and I rushed to my bedroom. I shut the door and locked it behind me and throw myself on my bed. I never should have came back here. I would have saved myself some heartache.

Annabell jumped on the bed and nuzzled my cheek. "Hey girl." I said ruffling her fur. She laid out beside me and I drug my fingers into her fur and laid my head on her neck. I felt myself being pulled under by sleep. Thats how it worked for me. Go on a crying jig and then sleep.

**Caleb's POV**

I didn't know what to do as I walked back to the kitchen after seeing Jessica with tears in her eyes. I didn't know why she was crying. I was in her kitchen with our baby in my arms so why wouldn't she be happy.

I thought for a moment as I looked to the little girl in my arms. She looked so much like me and Jessica combined. Her hair was brownish red but her eyes were all mine. Her nosed and lips were her momma's, there was no doubt about that. Then it hit him why Jessica was crying. She knew about Sarah. He shook his head and Bella frowned. He smiled again. "Hey Isabella. I'm your daddy." I said feeling soft all of a sudden. I didn't care if my three best friends were in the room. I was a father and had the right to be soft around this little girl.

"Daddy." She grinned and laid her head against my arm. She looked at me and I get why Reid said she was beautiful.

"She's gorgeous isn't she?" I heard Tyler's mom say behind me. I turned to face her.

"She is. I see so much of Jessica in her." I said juggling the babe in my arms. I never knew I would take to holding a baby but here I was doing it as if I had been doing it all my life. I wondered if all fathers knew how to do this their first time.

"She's says the same about you. It's because Bella here has your eyes." She said touching the baby's hair. I smiled knowing it was true. "You should go talk to her Caleb." She said and took Bella from me. I wasn't ready to let her go but she was starting to fall asleep.

"I know." I said letting go of the beautiful little girl. I sighed.

"I'm taking her to her room for her nap. If Jess asks thats were she'll be." The older women said and headed for the stairs. I sighed again and took a seat in one of the chairs. I put my head in my hands.

"You really need to go talk to her." Tyler ground out. There was no doubt that he was in protective older brother mood. He had always been like that when it came to me and Jessica. When he found out she was pregnant after she left he almost killed me. It was not funny.

"Why are you so pissy?" I asked regretting it almost instantly. I had been saying things that I shouldn't all day today and I couldn't figure out why.

"I have a right to. Thats my little sister up there crying because of you." Tyler shouted still sitting in his chair. He was looking at the table and I knew he was trying to control his anger.

"You don't know the hell she put me through as well Tyler." I said beating my fingers on the table. I was agitated just a little bit now. Mostly at myself for bring this stupid.

"The hell she put you through? Do you know the hell she had been through?" This time it wasn't Tyler but Reid that screamed. His eyes were black as night. Damn what the hell did I start?

"How do you know whats been going on with her?" Tyler asked looking to our blonde haired friend.

"When you left the room the other night to put Bella to bed, we talked. She gave me the run down on whats been going on with her. I mean she didn't tell me all the details which I'm sure you know baby boy, but she told me enough to get why she didn't contact us!" He shouted the last part at me.

I was confused. I didn't know anything had been going on with Jessica. I just assumed that she forgot about me and was living it up in San Fransisco. But I guess I was wrong, again. "Tyler can I barrow your Hummer?" Reid asked.

"Sure. Are you coming to Nicky's later?" He asked tossing the keys to Reid as he did.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up." Reid caught the keys. "Thanks dude." He said and turned to me. "You really need to talk to her." Was all he said as he left the room and I heard the front door slam. I knew he left, I knew he was pissed but why was he when this involved Jessica. It's not like Jessica was Reid's sister.

"I guess I should talk to her." I started to get up.

"That might not be the best idea right now." Pogue said looking at me. I could see concern on his face and I didn't know why they were all trying to protect Jessica. She's an adult in almost every since of the word.

"Why Pogue? Please tell me why. I have Reid blowing up at me, nothing really new there. Tyler wants to kill me, I can see it in his eyes, and now your telling me it may not be best to go talk to the love of my life!" I shouted and shut my mouth. I had not just said that, I hadn't. I looked to my friend's faces and I knew I had.

"Your seeing someone else and theres nothing you can do about it. It would be odd to just drop Sarah." Tyler said. It wasn't that he didn't want me to drop Sarah it was that he viewed it as wrong.

"I know that." I ran a hand through my hair. I was really on edge here and I didn't know what the hell I was going to do. I loved Sarah but I loved Jessica as well. I didn't know what was going on. This was to much for an eighteen year old to handle. "I need to talk to her even if I can't have her back." I said. I looked pointedly to Tyler. "And no one is going to stop me." I said. He nodded and I headed out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

I headed up remembering where her room was. I knocked, no answer. I sighed and twisted the door handle. It was locked. Great! My eyes flashed and I heard the click of the door unlocking it and I twisted the handle and slowly opened the door. I took a step in and saw her laying on the bed.

Her head was buried in the scruff of a very fluffy white dog. I smiled. The dog was new, but her curling up after crying wasn't. Every tear she had ever shed was either with me or her brother in this room. Sleeping was the only way to keep her from crying even more.

I walked a few more feet into the room shutting the door and I walked to the bed. I smiled down at her sleeping figure and then frowned. Tears, even in her sleep, were falling down her sun kissed cheeks. I remembered how pale her skin had been when we were younger. I remembered these tears. The only time she had ever cried in her sleep was when we had our first big fight. She only cried in her sleep if it was I that made her cry. I hated this.

I sat down next to her and ran a finger along the line of a dried tear. I shook my head. I was an idiot but there was nothing I could do now. She probably hated me. I looked to the snoring dog wondering if it would attack me if it woke. I heard a soft groan and Jessica rolled slightly away from the dog. One eye popped open and I saw pain in it. I bite back my own pain as I looked down at her.

"What do you want? And how the hell did you get in here?" She questioned. Her eyes now blazed with heat and anger and a little pain. She did hate me.

"Magic. Your door was locked. I just wanted to talk to you." I said with in a soft voice. I didn't know what to say or how to act. I didn't know if she wanted me here either.

"There's nothing to talk about Caleb. You moved on. Its time I do the same." She said wiping the stray tears from her eyes and the ones on her cheeks. I felt my heart skip a beat at her words. I hadn't really moved on but thats what she thought. "Are you going to say something or are you just going to stare at me like a fool." She hissed out at me. I also knew this tone as well.

"I don't know what to say damn it." I cursed running my hand through my hair again. I knew by now my hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions.

"Then you can leave because if you don't have anything to say the neither do I." She said pushing around me to get up. By now the dog was also up and eying me as if I was some kind of danger. Which to it I might have been. I stayed where I was sitting.

"Why didn't you call?" I asked. It wasn't the question I was going to start with but it was one that I had been planning on asking later.

"I couldn't call Caleb. I would have loved to if I could have." She growled out and ran her hand this time through her hair. The strawberry blonde hair fell back around her face when she let it go. "I wanted to. I couldn't though. Every cent I had went to keep me and Bella alive. I could even afford to us a pay phone." Her voice was raised. I didn't know what she was talking about.

"What do you mean? Your mother is loaded." I said. I was just plain confused.

"I lost everything I had when my mother left. Her husband cleaned her out and threatened her lawyer that if he told me he would be dead. I lost everything Caleb!" She shouted. She went to her door and locked it. She didn't want anyone in the room other then me and her. This was going to be a blow out.

"I didn't know!" I shouted back. I never yelled unless it was directed at Reid or Tyler for messing with there powers. I never rose my voice with Jessica.

"I know you didn't know because I couldn't tell you. I would have loved to tell you damn it. You think that I liked not talking to you every night? I loved hearing your voice." She cried. This time there were no tears just anger.

"What happened exactly?" I asked hoping she would tell me the truth.

"I left you and went home Ok." She started sitting on the black leather sofa that was in her room. She stretched out and I stayed where I was on the bed. Her dog was now licking my arm. "Oh thats Annabell. Don't worry about her. She's harmless. Somewhat." She said and I nodded. The dog nudged me. I pet her and she rolled over.

"Well lets see I went home to my biological mother. I learned she had married a supposedly nice man a year before she was diagnosed with terminal cancer. You can see the shock I was in but I excepted it. The man was nice to start with. He took me to my doctors appointments when my mother had chemo and when my car wouldn't start. Then when I was eight months pregnant he began to get mean to my mother. He started beating her. I tried to stop him and he almost hurt me. I thank God for these powers. Thats how I kept him away from me and my mom. But my mom got pissed, told me that it was her life and she would live it how she wanted to until she died. I had Bella and I remember when she wouldn't stop crying. Rob went off. He started shouting and yelling and threatening my baby. My mom blew up and he beat her again. I kept Bella and myself away from him. About seven months ago my mother slipped into a coma. That was when her lawyer told me about the changed will."

She stood and began to pace. "Everything was supposed to go to me and my Bella. But the bastard changed it so that he had everything. A month later my mother died. I lost all my money from my mother but little did he know that my mother had been giving me money in secret. I fought tooth and nail in a civil court to get the will to be changed back. Rob said that my mother changed it not him. That I was an undeserving child that didn't care about her mother, I just wanted to money because I was a whore and had a child at the age of sixteen." A tear slipped from her eye.

"The judge believed it and I got nothing. After three months of fighting I got nothing. The bastard kicked me out of the house letting me take my clothes and Bella's stuff. I kept my car because my dad bought it for me before I left Ipswich. I lost my phone because my mom paid for it. I had no money because I had to pay court fees and my lawyer. I had enough to get me gas to make it two states east for California. I stopped and had to get a job at a diner to make money. I lived in a hotel and Bella had a nice babysitter. The girl was my age and worked the shift before I did. I watched her daughter and Bella when I wasn't working and she watched Bella and her daughter when I was working. We took classes online and night classes together when we could. We were both in the same type of situation. Her mother kicked her out for getting pregnant. When we made enough money the four of us left the small town.

"In the next town that I made it to when I ran out of money I took up a job and as waitress, as did Mika. We took opposite shifts for the sake of our children. She decided to take up living there since she began dating a guy there. She gave me her number and told me to call her when I could. We lived together for over a month in a half.

"I made enough money to get me farther towards home. I traveled like that on and off for another month, working and taking night and online classes. I made it maybe four hundred mails from here. I stopped and worked. A week before I came home I quite working because DCF was starting to snoop around. I feared they would take Bella from me. I called Reid. I didn't want to call you or Tyler because I was afraid. Pogue I figured was with Kate. So Reid was the best. I talked with him and he told me about you and Sarah. I had enough money by that point to get home. Here I am. Just a mess." She said with a shaky laugh. "So you happy now? You know why I didn't call. Now leave." She said sitting herself on the sofa once more.

"Are you coming to Nicky's tonight with your brother?" I asked heading for the door. I unlocked it and began to open it and I looked at her.

"I don't know Caleb." She said closing her eyes.

"Well if you do go I'll see you later if not I'll see you at school Monday." I said and left. I shut her door. Damn was I an idiot. But I wasn't just going to drop Sarah. I cared for them both. Damnit I was screwed.

**I'm not trying to make her sound whiny. Her past is in the past and she knows it as does Caleb, now he does. But it played a roll in making Caleb realize he screwed up as much as she had. Hehe in the next chapter Jessica meets Sarah. Dun Dun Dun...How will they interact. Hehe only I know! Evil laugh **

**Clears throat Sorry about that. Oh and Sorry if Jessica's reaction to Caleb is a little odd. But well its how I wanted to write it. Please Reveiw!**


	5. Meeting Sarah

**A/N: So heres the next chapter. Its kind of short so sorry. **

**TragicCure- **_Thank you. The whole ring thing is not in this chap but the next. Hope you like this chapter._

**Neith4Weiss- **_Thanks and heres the update. Hope you like it!_

**bloomsky- **_I love Pogue with Kate and I don't think I'm going to break them up. They're to good together but it was a nice idea and I actually did think about it for a little bit. And heres the more you asked for. :)_

**Once again sorry for the shortness and lack of 'girl drama'. Thats going to come soon I promise and then later is the smut which I love to write. Hehehe! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs and the plot. **

**

* * *

**

Rediscovering Love

**Chapter 4- Meeting Sarah**

**Jessica's POV**

I didn't want to go out. But of course Tyler had to guilt me into it. I sighed as I looked to my closet to my clothing. I had some nice stuff that would have worked for Nicky's but I wasn't sure how I wanted to dress. After Caleb left I realized how much I wanted him back but I wasn't sure if I should try to move in on him or just bid my time until Sarah left, if that ever happened. I actually hoped that did happen. A knock sounded at my door.

I growled as I spun around to see Tyler standing at my door dressed in button up blue shirt and a pair of faded jeans and black shoes. I sighed and Annabell nudged my hand. I laid my hand on her large head and growled again at my brother. "What?" I asked. I was still dressed in my pajamas which I had changed into after Caleb left. My intention was to go back to be but Tyler came to talk me into going to Nicky's. I didn't want to leave Bella home for hours though I knew she would be fine. Tyler said I needed to get out and be the teenager I was. I'm going to laugh when he's a father.

"I'm getting ready to leave and Reid called. He can't come get me. The breaks on my Hummer aren't working. That idiot killed my poor car. Caleb won't let Reid use to fix the car so Caleb is picking him up along with Sarah. I needed a ride. But I see your not ready." Tyler said coming to sit on my sofa.

"Oh if you want you can take my car." I said sounding hopeful. Maybe he would just let me stay here.

"Oh no. Your going. Get your ass dressed and down stairs in twenty minutes." Tyler said standing up. "Come on Annabell. Don't need her to get distracted." My dog followed suit and I growled. I wanted to kick him so bad. So I did the next best thing. As he left my room I slammed the door with my power and it smacked him on the back. I locked it using the same method as he tried to open the door. I heard the lock click.

"I would do that. I'm not dressed." I said in a sing song voice. The door locked again and I heard him stomp down the stairs. "So much for him being mature." I rolled my eyes and headed for the closet. I flicked through the clothing pulling our a short halter dress that was dark purple. It was thin and made of cotton. I pulled off my tank top and tossed it on the bed. I stripped off my pants and let the dress slide over my body. I loved this dress. I bought it last weekend when my dad took me out for a father/daughter day. I loved it.

I tied it behind my neck and fit my chest the right way into the dress. It came just below my butt and left nothing to the imagination. It moved with my body as I pulled out my leather jacket, having a brother and three male friends rubbed off on me, and hung it on my arm. I grabbed my wedge heels and set both on the bed. I walked into my bathroom and brushed out my hair. I let it be and didn't bother with makeup. I hated that stuff. It made me break out so I avoided it like the plague.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed with a small smile. I fingered the thin silver band of the ring around my neck. I rang a finger over the diamond and two rubies. I loved it. I let it sit back on my chest and sighed again. I left the bathroom and grabbed my jacket and shoes. I unlocked my door and walked out. I strutted down the stairs and met Tyler at the bottom. "Happy now?" I asked sitting on the bottom stairs careful not to flash him. I slipped on my shoes and laced them up my legs and stood. I had gained a good two inches and I smiled. I slipped on my jacket.

"So why are you wearing a leather jacket?" He asked as he opened the door. My cell phone and keys were in my pocket and I walked out into the cool night. And darted for my car careful not to hurt my ankle in my heels. I laughed. I made it the the drivers side and slipped in. I started the car and smiled when I felt the engine purr. I loved this car.

"Because I wanted to. Your the one that bought it for me before I got here. You know I like leather anyway." I said and once again pulled a three point turn and sped down the drive way with Tyler just starting to buckle. I grinned. I love leather mainly on a guy.

"So are you happy to be getting out?" He asked. I still knew the way to Nicky's. Sure I hadn't been home for two years but I still remembered the town.

"I'm happy I guess. I mean I hate leaving Bella but I need the time. I just don't like that we're going to Nicky's were I'm damn sure Caleb and Sarah are going to be." I growled the last part out. I did not want to met Sarah. I might just rip her throat out.

"If they're there then go the other way. I can bet that Reid will be willing to keep you company. Besides I think Aaron needs his ass beat both at pool and with a fist." Tyler said. I smiled. Aw beating Aaron Abbot was the best part of being whom I was. That guy hated me just as much as he hated the sons.

"Sounds fun. I need to kick someones ass anyway." I said with a giggle as we continued down the road in comfortable silence. This happened all the time. It had happened when we were kids and it hadn't changed much.

I pulled into the parking lot and saw the Hummer. I laughed. "Yeah Reid really killed your car baby boy." I laughed again.

Tyler growled hopped out of the car me following closely behind. "He lied to me again." I knew why Reid had made Tyler come with me because I told Reid that I wasn't planning on coming to Nicky's. Reid did this as a way to get me to come.

"I will kill him." I hissed as I walked into the bar. I slipped off my jacket and looked to the pool tables. While Tyler headed to the table where Pogue, Caleb, and the blonde I presumed was Sarah sat. I spotted the blonde I was planning on killing at the pool table already messing with Abbot.

"Hey Reid, Hey Aaron. Can I barrow him for a second?" I asked sweetly. Abbot looked at me like he didn't know me and then it hit him who I was.

"Sure. Get my money back while your at it hot stuff." He said and I mentally throw up. I hated this guy and he though I was being sweet and flirty to him. If only he knew.

"Thanks." I said and drug Reid away from the table and to the corner. "You little prick. I told you I didn't want to come and you lied to Tyler by making up a story about his car. Which by the way pissed him off. So here I am because you lied." I smacked him upside the head. "You owe me half of what ever you get off of Abbot or I'm going to make sure you never can sleep with another women again." I hissed at him truly pissed. I saw him pale.

"Sure. But why don't you play a round with me. We can kick his ass and you can have the money." His eyes were wide. He hated when I threatened his manhood.

My face broke out into a bright smile, a dangerous, but bright smile. "Sure." I said and he could hear my tone. I loved messing with people.

"Then lets go." I pulled his hand towards the table and smiled at the boy surrounding it. "Hey Abbot how 'bout we play?" I asked.

"Sure Simms. Why the hell not." He said. The game went on for about twenty minutes and guess what, I won. With no help from Reid or magic. I took the hundred from Abbot and kissed Reid on the cheek. I leaned into his ear.

"You still owe me half of what you win." I kissed his cheek again and headed towards the table where Tyler was sitting. Pogue was sitting there as well and Caleb and Sarah were not. I sighed thanking God for small favors. Another girl that looked like Kate was sitting there smiling at Pogue. I knew it was Kate when I got closer and she squealed.

"Oh my God girl! Look at you!" She hugged me.

"I hear you know about us? Your not mad at Pogue anymore are you?" I asked the two questions and I sat at the table. I smiled at my brother and then to Pogue whom now had his arms around Kate. I laughed.

"No I'm not mad anymore. We talked earlier this afternoon after he left your place. I hear Isabella is quite the beauty." Kate said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back when Bella's name was mentioned.

"You'll have to come see her tomorrow if you have the time." I suggested.

"I'd love to." Kate smiled and then her face paled if possible. I took a deep breath and looked to Pogue. His face wasn't pale but it sure as hell didn't look happy.

"Who is this?" A annoying female voice asked behind me. I knew whom I would meet when and if I turned around. I knew I had to but I didn't want to.

But I did. "Hi I'm Jessica Simms." And I used to date your boy friend and we have a kid. I kept the last part in my head but I would have loved to see her face if I had said that. Oh God that would have been perfect. I knew Tyler was thinking the same thing.

"Oh your Tyler's sister. I always though you would look like him." She said taking the chair next to Kate. I saw Caleb look at me with a scared little smile. She didn't know about me and him and our past. Oh now I have blackmail. God I was evil.

"Oh I look like my biological mother. She was redhead and green eyed." I smiled. "I didn't catch your name." I said sweetly. The little hint of danger was above her pretty little blonde ass.

"Oh its Sarah Wenham." She held out her hand and I took it firmly. He grip was loose. I laughed. No respectable women shook a hand like that. I knew then that she was not like Caleb or my friends. She was on a scholarship here and mostly likely from a public. Oh this was to much for me to handle. I wanted to laugh at Caleb for even dating her.

"Its nice to meet you Sarah. I've heard a lot about you from Reid and Tyler. They tell me your a transfer. Where from?" I asked nicely. I stole Tyler's soda. He just gave me a look and went to get another. Caleb's look was one that was saying be nice.

"I'm from a Boston public. I know sad isn't it. What about you? I hear you just disappeared two years ago. I mean if you don't mind me asking." She wanted to know more about me. She was going to pop a blood vessel when I told her.

"Oh I went to Spencer when I was a Freshmen. I left because my biological mother was dying. That and the fact that I was going to have a baby." I said as if it was nothing.

I wanted to laugh at her face. It was like it was the cardinal sin to have a baby. I laughed. "Oh don't look at me like that. Its not like I did it on purpose. I love my daughter.

"Oh I'm sorry if I came off as rude just then. I've never really met any teen that has a child. I mean I've met some that had a kid but gave them up. Your mother didn't make you?" She asked. I wanted to laugh at her stupidity. She didn't know whom the father was. I wondered if she thought I was a whore or something.

"Yeah my mom let me keep her." I said sipping the soda I had swiped for Tyler. By now he was back with one of his own and a thing of fries. I grinned and took a few. He snorted.

"Well your mom must have been nice." Sarah said. She had yet to ask whom the father was. Dense was what she was.

"Yeah. So Ty, do you love me?" I asked looking at him fluttering my lashes.

"What do you want?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"A cheese burger. Please." I said and he stood. "I don't have any money." I said when he held out his hand.

"Bull shit. I saw you win the hundred off Abbot. Now fork it over." I snorted and handed him a ten.

"That should cover it. I want my change back by the way." I shouted after him. "I'm not getting the change back." I sighed. Reid came over and handed me two fifty. "Thats all?" I questioned. "I guess its fine." I said stuffing the money into the pocket of my jacket. I sighed.

"What just happened?" Caleb asked. Pogue shrugged his shoulders and Kate laughed. Sarah was sweetly confused.

"Its a confusing thing. Reid owed me half of what he won off Abbot. So I see he won Five hundred so that means I got two fifty." I said with a smiled. "At least that better be what he owes me." I said eying the blonde boy.

"Alright I owe you an extra fifty." He handed me the money.

"Thank you." I laughed. My food was set in front of me.

"Thanks Ty." I said and dug in. No one said anything out of the ordinary as I ate. It was mostly talking about school and who was dating whom. Reid put his two cents in when a girl he had slept with was mentioned. I mean we really cared about that, no not really. But it was fun to hear as long as he didn't go into detail about it.

I pushed the little that was left of my food away from me. I smiled. "Oh I meant to ask. Do you know who the father is?" Sarah asked me and she didn't notice Caleb stiffen beside her. I laughed in my head as I stood. I was going to be mean. I put on my jacket and faced Sarah.

"Ask Caleb." I said with a straight face and turned on my heel. I heard Tyler and Reid laugh as I walked out into the night. I headed towards my car wondering what the hell I had just done and if I really cared. No I really didn't.

**Kind of mean of her to do that to Caleb and Sarah. But hehe you have to be mean when the love of your life is with someone else. Girl drama not in the next chapter but for sure in chapter six. I hope! See ya later! Please Review! Thank you!**


	6. Reactions and Free time

**A/N: Well I was going to make you all wait for this chapter until tomorrow but I can't do that to you. That and the fact that I would have been kicking myself for not updating. **

**SabakuNoGaara426- **_Thank you so much! Yeah I've noticed how most Sarah's are like that. LOL_

**El Neneo- **_Thank you as well. I know I hate Sarah as well. I hope you like the chapter._

**Brittany2008- **_Thanks. I hope this is the reaction you were hoping for from Sarah. _

**EvilTwin105- **_I'm so glad that you love the story! My updating might slow down some with school and all but I'll try to update as fast as I can. And of course Caleb needs drama the other have it why not him. LOL_

**Covenantgirl8689- **_I know that it was just evil, but so damb perfect. And heres the update!_

**You guys keep me writing! I love you all. Keep the reviews coming and I hope you like the chapter.**

**Discalmier: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot. I don't even own the song. If you want to hear the song as it really is just go on YouTube and type in the name of the song thats all. I don't like the vid because it just doesn't fit the song itself but what ever its a good song.**

* * *

**Rediscovering Love**

**Chapter 5- Reactions and Free time**

**Caleb's POV**

"Oh I meant to ask. Do you know who the father is?" Sarah asked Jessica. I stiffened knowing what was going to be said next. I watched as Jessica put on her jacket and turned to face Sarah. The look in her eyes was not a pretty one. Well it was but it was dangerous and hinting that I was going to be doing some serious explaining in a mere moment.

"Ask Caleb." The girls said with a straight face. She turned on her heel and stormed out. While she didn't storm out. She strutted out like she owned the place and at that moments all eyes were on her. Even guys that didn't know who she was were watching her. That walk alone let everyone know that she was not one to be messed with. I hated that I had pissed her off. She was going to make my life a living hell.

Sarah was staring at where Jessica has been standing. I didn't know what was going through her head but I was a little scared of what she was thinking at the moment. I saw her lips move as the others at or table tried their hardest to keep their laughter quite. I heard her stutter and then she turned to me. Her eyes were just a little dark and dangerous.

"What did she mean by 'ask Caleb'?" Sarah asked looking to me. I knew I was screwed.

"Oh come on Sarah. Are you that dense?" A very giggly Kate asked. Pogue was holding on to her hand his face as red as his girlfriend's shirt. Tyler and Reid were watching me and Sarah as if they were waiting for a show.

"It's yours?" Sarah screeched. I swore my ear was bleeding from the sheer pitch of her voice. I shut my eyes and opened them again when the ringing was gone.

"Yes." I said calmly. Sarah's eye darkened again and I wanted to move away from her but if I had to choose between the two evils, I think Sarah's wrath was better then Jessica's. I waited for her response.

"So you were going to tell me when?" She prompted. I took a deep breath and gave her a small grin. It didn't work. "You idiot!" She shouted hitting me on the arm. "You weren't going to tell me where you?" She questioned though there was no answer for it.

"God Caleb. This is just great. My boy friend has a child with some..." She didn't get to finish her statement before Tyler jumped in saving me from having to yell at her.

"If you call my sister a slut or whore or anything like that you are so going to wish Chase had killed you." Tyler hissed and the table went quite. No one, not even me, had seen Tyler this upset. I didn't like it. It kind of scared me just a bit.

Sarah paled and took a deep breath. I also heard her gulp in that air. "I wasn't. Its just...God I'm out of here." She groaned and grabbed her jacket tossing it on as she stormed out of her not so gracefully. I groaned and let my head fall into my hands. This was one fucked up day.

I looked to everyone and they were not laughing. I didn't see anything funny about this but then again I was on the receiving end of both the girls anger. I glared at all my friends. "This is not funny."

"Oh yeah it is." Pogue laughed.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?" A small raven haired girl came up and sat in Tyler's lap. He smiled to Amber and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Oh Caleb's just on the receiving end of both Sarah's and my baby sister's anger. Its funny." Tyler said hugging her.

"Well why are they mad at you Danvers?" She asked and tilted her head towards me.

"Well you know Jessica had Caleb's daughter right?" Reid started.

"I can speak for myself Reid." I growled out. "I pissed Jessica off my dating Sarah I guess. Then pissed her off even more when Sarah asked who the father of the baby was. She knew I didn't tell Sarah so she was a smart ass and said 'ask Caleb'. Well guess what? She asked me. And now my current girlfriend is pissed at me for not telling her about my past. I need a drink. I'm going home and raiding my moms stash." I said and stood. I wondered what Jessica was doing as I left.

**Jessica's POV**

I staggered into my room slightly drunk but not enough that I couldn't see or walk. I was stumbling because I was laughing so hard. Kate had called me and told me the reaction our resident slut. Sorry I mean Sarah. She apparently blew up and stormed out of Nicky's. No one knew where she had gone because she never picked up her phone.

But I really didn't care right now. I was drinking, my daughter was sleeping and the world was all good to me. I laughed setting the near empty bottle of Corona and well it was my third bottle. I could hold my own when it came to drinking but I rarely did it.

I pulled my laptop from its spot under my bed and flipped it open. I turned it on and waited for it to boot up. As it did I walked back to where the beer was sitting and finished it off leaving the bottle where it was. I walked back to the bed and loaded up my iTunes account. My iPod was buried somewhere in the recesses of my purse downstairs. I found a song and stood up. I knew this song by heart and it kind of felt right at the moment.

_Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting_

_I'm through with doubt  
__There's nothing left for me to figure out  
I've paid a price  
And I'll keep paying_

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's to late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_I know you said  
Can't you just get over it  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kind of like it_

_I made my bed and sleep like a baby  
With no regrets and I don't mind saying  
It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her  
Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger  
And how in the world can the words I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Sayin' that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over_

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's to late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's to late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting_(Not Ready to Make Nice- Dixie Chicks)

I was laying on my bed when the song ended. I truly loved that song. I heard a bark next to my bed and laughed rolling over as another song enveloped my room in its soothing melody. It was classical and calmed me. "Come on Annabell." I patted the bed and she hopped up. She laid almost on top of me.

"You know girl. I have way to much time on my hands. I should go see Bella if it weren't too late. You know thats what I should be doing instead of drinking my issues away." I said hugging the dog. I yawned as music still rang though my room. The alcohol was causing me to become sleepy. I yawned again and curled up tighter to the dog.

xx

I woke with a start to the crying of Bella. I groaned out and took hold of my head. It was throbbing in a beat to the song that was playing. I groaned and rolled over and pushed to power button on my laptop and it turned off blessing me with silence but the muffled crying still pierced my blissful reprieve. I sighed and stuffed my head under the pillow. Drinking was never as fun in the morning as it was when consuming the alcohol.

I knew I had to get up and go to her but my head hurt to much. Rolled out from under my pillow and looked to my clock. 5:30 a.m. I growled. It never failed. Five thirty every morning she woke me up usually just to laugh at me. I made my way out of the room when the crying stopped. I cocked my head getting a little concerned. My mom was still sleeping down the hall. Tyler was sleeping as well. My dad was up and off to work already. No one else should have been here.

I walked to Ty's room and opened the door. His TV was a blank blue screen, his DVD player was still running I sighed and looked to the floor. Reid was curled in a ball next to the bed. There was a girl on the bed with Tyler. She was a cute little black haired thing. I smiled, that must be Amber.

On the other side of the bed Kate was curled on top of Pogue and God only knew how they were comfortable. I shook my head and left not wanting to wake them. My head throbbed a little at the laugh but I let it go. It wasn't that bad anymore.

I walked back into the hall and still no crying came from Bella's bedroom. I hurried my pace. She used to stop crying after a few minutes of me letting her cry but she always started back up five minutes later and then kept going until I picked her up. It had been a little over ten minutes since she stopped crying. I didn't like this one bit.

I opened the door and the sight before me took my breath away. Bella was curled in the arms of the one man I never thought I would see again. I had messed with him at the bar and now he was here sitting with our daughter in his arms. He was humming something. I looked at him. He didn't know I was there yet. I wanted this moment to last. This moment of him not knowing that I was watching him and me just watching. It was one of these moments. I thought I was still mad at him but every time I decide to try to stay mad he does something like this and I begin to think differently about the whole thing. It was moments like this that made me happy and sad at the same time.

"Hey." I said coming into the dark room. I shut the door and locked it. I never did this. But this was a moment between mother, daughter, and father. Mostly mother and father because said daughter was sleeping and didn't look to be waking anytime soon.

"Hey yourself." Caleb said looking to me. He still looked hurt and I knew why.

"I'm sorry for what I pulled at the bar. I was pissed and hurt and I wanted to get back at you." I said coming to sit in the second chair next to the one that Caleb sat in.

"I know Jessica. You don't have to explain. I'm just glad your not mad at me anymore." He said looking to the sleeping one and a half year old.

"Oh I'll find something else to be mad at later today but for now this is bliss for both of us." I said leaning forward to touch Bella's head.

"I know what you mean." He said and looked to me again. I smiled.

"Did Tyler invite you?" I asked smiling at him. I was leaning over still touching Bella. The necklace with my ring on it slipped from my shirt and glittered in the low glow of the night light I kept in the room.

"Yeah." He was looking at the swinging ring at my chest. I blushed realizing I was still dressed in a thin tank top and flannel pants with little cats on them. "Where did you find the ring?" He asked still looking at it. His hand came forward and touched it gently.

"The night I left when I found it on the floor I pocketed with out anyone knowing. I didn't have the heart to leave it." I said taking off the necklace. I handed it to him. He looked at me confused.

"Why are you giving it back to me?" He asked looking at the thin silver band. If my head didn't hurt I would have been crying my eyes out.

"I figured it doesn't belong to me anymore. Since we're not, you know, and item." I said looking to the ground. I didn't want him to see the pain in my eyes.

"It doesn't matter. It still belongs to you. Not me or anyone else for that matter. Keep it." I felt the chain slip over my head and land against my skin. I smiled up at him. "Oh by the way, the next time I see a bottle of Corona in your room I will stick you in a very cold shower to sober you up. Your not supposed to drink when you have a child."

"I know. It was in the fridge along with two other bottles. I figured I could use a little bit of help last night. But for your information I haven't had a drink since before I got pregnant." I said poking him in the arm. He laughed softly careful not to shack Bella.

"Thats all I wanted to hear Jess." To hear my nickname come off his lips was a Godsend. He was the first one I ever let call me Jess. I always used to make people call me Jessica. Then after a few months of him calling me Jessi gave in and let everyone call me it. My dad called me Jay and my biological mother used to call me JJ when I was a kid. So many nicknames I had had but Jess aways got under my skin until he came along. The wonders love can do.

"So why didn't you go find Sarah?" I asked though it wasn't any of my business to be asking.

"I figured she'd find me when she's ready to talk." He said as if she didn't matter. I knew she did matter to him but for the moment it was just the two of us.

"Yeah. Again I'm so sorry about that. I didn't think she would blow up like that." I smiled sheepishly. I hated being the cause of his pain.

"I said once already thats its fine. I understand." He said and I could tell he was getting annoyed with me.

"Ok. The girl in Ty's bed is that Amber?" I asked.

"Yeah thats Amber Owens. She's perfect for him in every way. It took us three months to get them to date and before that they had been flirting none stop for three months. It was a relief when they went on their first date. You and her would like each other." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "You know she's actually scared to meet you." I chuckled.

"Why would she be scared of me?" I asked.

"You are just as protective of Tyler as he is of you. You know how bad he tried to beat be after you left?" He asked.

My eyes widened. "He did what?" I squealed softly.

"Oh yeah. He came bounding into my house pissed. His eyes were black as coal and he was on a mission no joke. He screamed at me and asked how I could have done that with you and gotten you pregnant. I was the responsible out of the four of us. We always thought that it would be Reid to become a father first. He hit me and I let him. He kept hitting me until he cried and left calling me ever name under the sun." Caleb said as I stared at him. I couldn't believe my brother had beaten the shit out of his friend, his leader, because of me.

"I'm sorry about that. I should have given him the heads up instead of calling him at the airport." I laughed softly. I heard Bella begin to stir. I looked to the clock and smiled. It was six thirty and breakfast time for me and Bella.

"Is it breakfast time?" He asked as if reading my mind. I giggled.

"Yeah. I also need some aspirin. Can you grab some out of the bathroom? I have a hangover." I smiled as he nodded. He left the room as I did. I headed for the stairs as he headed for Tyler's bedroom. I heard a thump and the voices that shouted where not those that I expected.

"What the fuck Caleb?" I heard Kate's voice shout. "Watch where the hell your going." She shouted again.

"What are you doing up this early anyway?" Pogue voice floated through the door.

I heard a soft 'huh' and I knew that it was either Tyler or Amber. I laughed and head down the stairs. I walked to the kitchen and pulled out the high chair and set Bella in it. She began to wail and I cringed my head throbbing at the noise.

I opened the and found a sippy cup of milk. I grabbed it and shut the door still hearing the screams from Bella as well as the muted cussing from upstairs. This time it was Reid's voice. I gave her the cup of milk and I reached into the cabinet and grabbed the box of Cheerios that I kept on hand for Bella.

I poured some into a dish I took off the drain board and set them on the table of the high chair. I sighed as I went back to the fridge and pulled out the mango and pineapple that I had hide for Tyler. He loved both those fruit and he tended to eat mine.

I heard a dish hit the floor and Bella's wail started again. I turned to look at her. She was pulling her right ear and that could only mean one thing. Her ear was hurting her. I gasped and walked towards her not caring that my head felt like someone was cutting it open and beating the innards. I put the back of my hand on her forehead and sighed. She was running a fever. "Cal..." I started to shout as I turned.

Caleb was right behind me with two aspirin. "Thanks." I said taking the two pills. And held them in my hand as I walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water. "Does Bella feel warm to you?" I asked as if it was a normal thing.

He did as I had done. "Yeah. I didn't notice it an hour ago. Is she ok?" He asked looking to the baby then me. I took the pills and looked at him.

"I think she just has an ear infection. I'll have to take her to the doctor." I said. "So are they getting up?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Go get some sleep. I can see you haven't slept at all. I have to get her some Children's Tylenol and then get her to sleep in my room. Unless you want to us my room." I said picking Bella out of the high chair.

"I don't need sleep. I'll keep you company while Bella sleeps." He said and followed me upstairs. Why did these moments feel so right yet so wrong at the same time? Oh yeah because of Sarah. I sighed.

"Thanks." Sarah wasn't here and this was our baby. Caleb had a right to be here.

**Oh yeah I don't think underage drinking is right blah blah blah...(though I have done it LOL) Um please update and as you cam see I am now doing personal responses to your reviews. So thanks in advance! Oh and sorry about the emotional rollercoaster that Jessica is when she is with Caleb. But she loves him and is kind of hating him for well you know...so thats why shes like that. Its not a writting issuse on my part its meant to be that way.**


	7. Reliving the Past

**A/N: Ok so heres the next chapter. I decided to add a bit of smut, got to love it. This is mostly a filler chapter. I don't have time to do a personal response to the reviews you guys gave me and I am deeply sorry for that. I have to get to bed so I can get up on time to get to school. I hate school. **

**Thank you to Covenantgirl8689, TragicCure, and Neith4Weiss. You guys keep me writing!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. I know what I own and you guys do to. I don't own the Covenant though i wish i own Caleb(LOL) So heres the next chapter.**

* * *

**Rediscovering Love**

**Chapter 6- Reliving the Past**

**Jessica's POV**

I was so tired. It wasn't funny anymore. At first it was because I tripped over everything and I'm not kidding. I tripped over the top stair for Christ sake. That was actually funny as hell. I tripped over Annabell in Tyler's room and then I tripped over his legs as he and Amber were sitting on the floor. Amber, sweet as she was, held back her laughter while Ty wasn't so nice about it. He's still picking up popcorn with a laughing Amber doing nothing.

So here I was on a Sunday night, curled up under my blanket, hoping sleep would take me soon. Bella was sleeping soundly and had been since eight. It was now ten. I shut my eyes and listened for her screams but none came. Hopefully tonight would be peaceful but with her having an ear infection I couldn't be sure.

Sleep took me over in a heart beat.

"_Hello?" A very shy me questioned. I was eleven years old and scared out of my mind holding the hand of my mother who was just going to leave me with strangers._

"_Hello." A boy around my age spoke. He had a smile on his face and his hair was messed up. It made me smile. That and the fact that his blue eyes were sweet and kind. _

"_Is your father home?" My mother asked the boy. I had yet to learn his name. But I figured he was my older half brother by two days._

"_Yes. I'll go get him." He opened the door wider to let me and my mother in. I smiled as we crossed the thresh hold into the large and sprawling house. All I knew about the Simms was that they were rich, they had been in Ipswich since the colonel was settled, and it was my last name as stated on my birth certificate._

_I was led to the living room and I hopped on to the couch trying to to gap at the sheer size of the room. Sure my mom was pretty much loaded but she liked to live simply by living in a three bed, two bath Victorian out in San Francisco. I love my house there but this one was wow._

"_Hi Marleen its so good to see you." I turned my head when I heard my mother's name spoken out loud. A man in his late thirties walked in. A women of the same age if not a little younger followed behind him looking lost. "This is Karen." He introduced the stunning brunette. The boy was following his mother._

"_Hi Karen. I'm Marleen and this as you both know is Jessica." My mother smiled down at me. I grinned, happy that my mother was happy but sad that she was letting me go. "I thank you for taking her. I mean she needed to have both a father as well as a mother." I saw a tear in her eye._

"_It's ok Marly. She's in good hands." My father said. I liked the sound of it. Father. I finally had one. He walked around Karen and pushed the boy who had greeted us at the door. "This is my son Tyler. Tyler this is your half sister Jessica."_

I smiled shyly. "Hi." I said again. He smiled.

"_What to go watch TV?" He asked. _

"_Sure." I squealed. He bolted and I followed. I laughed running through the house. _

I woke, rolling over and sighing. I didn't know what woke me but I knew it wasn't Bella. I looked to my clock. 12:34 a.m. Damn it was still early. I snuggled deeper into my pillow and let sleep take me back over hoping that the dreams of the past would just leave me alone for once.

_I was fourteen, just by three days, and I bored. I sat with my feet hanging into the pool. Tyler and his friends, our friends, were floating around the living room playing poker. Real or not, all I know was that I didn't want to be in there with a bunch of boys. _

_So here I sat sitting on the edge of the pool in a blue and black bikini. My feet kicked the calm water as I sighed. By hands laid on the concrete and the sun bit at my skin. I could feel it burning me and I smiled. I always loved the sun no matter how much I complained about the heat. You got the sun in winter but you couldn't expose your skin in freezing cold conditions. _

"_Need company?" I heard a smooth voice beside me. I smiled knowing who it was already. I had developed a crush on this person in the last few months. I turned to smile to the brown haired, brown eyed God I called Caleb. _

"_Lose all your money to my brother and the perv?" I asked. Pogue and Caleb always worked together because they were the oldest and had the same views. I floated between them. _

"_No I just got bored with Reid and Ty bitching and fighting." Caleb sat beside me and slipped his feet into the pool. "So what do you think of these new founded powers?" He asked with a laugh._

"_Fun but deadly. I don't use much." I said. And just to be hypocritical I let my eyes flash and the ball I had been messing with earlier came back to me by way of air. Caleb laughed. _

"_Nice. So what are you doing this weekend?" He asked me nudging me shoulder. I nudged him back thinking of an answer._

"_I don't know. I was going to hang with you guys but I know Reid is going to go do what ever it is Reid does at the dorms." Did I mention that we were officially freshmen. I, along with Caleb, were not living on campus but staying home with our families. _

"_Oh you really don't want to know that." He laughed kicking at the water. I laughed right along with him. "I was thinking that maybe we could see a movie or something." He suggested._

"_A movie? Sounds nice. What do the others think about it?" I asked running my hand absently through my hair._

"_No I mean you an me." He said sheepishly. I blushed. _

"_I'd love to Caleb." I said and leaned into nudge him again. I heard him laugh and knew what was coming next. I was shoved into the pool and I latched on to his arm at the last second. He came flying in with me. I came sputtering to the surface pushing my hair out of my face. "Your dead Danvers." I said swimming to the edge of the pool and leaning on it._

"_Oh but if I'm dead we can't go on our date." He pointed out._

"_Good point. I'll just kill you after." I said with a laugh. I saw him come at me and I squealed and tried to swim away but he was by far faster then me. He caught me and dunked me. I couldn't have been happier._

This time I know what woke me. I was crying. That had been the best day of my life. Well one of them anyway. He had asked me out and then we played in the pool like the kids we were. Tyler, Reid, and Pogue came out to see what the noise was and I dragged them in with the help of Caleb. It had been so funny seeing the look on my brother's face when he came up from the water. He was pissed but happy at the same time.

That was a moment I was happy reliving because everyone was happy in it. I knew what dream was coming next if I fell back asleep. It was only two a.m and I needed my sleep if I planned to actually be to my classes on time. I sighed and stuffed my head under my pillow.

"_So whats up with you?" I asked Caleb as he shut my bedroom door. My body was on fire but I was not going to let him know that. I squirmed silently as I stood there looking at my boyfriend. He did not know what he was doing to me._

_The next thing I knew his lips were attacking mine. I felt the heat and passion and flames. Fireworks were there as well and I wasn't complaining. I had never seen this side of Caleb. This was almost pure need and want. I wondered if his body was pushing him to do this or he really was in control. I groaned in my head but let a soft moan come from my mouth._

_He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I felt the kiss soften like the ones I knew. I let him in and our tongues began the battle they knew so well. It felt like it had been years since he had kissed me when in reality it had only been a few hours since his lips were on mine. God I was falling even harder for him then I thought. _

_I felt his hands grab at my thighs and life me higher as his lips traveled from mine to my neck. He knew my spots and he was using them to his advantage. I was now backed against the shut door with my hands around his neck, his hands on my ass and moans coming from my mouth. I was in pure heaven. _

_My breath now came in soft pants. His hands kneaded my rear end and this cause me to gasp. He was being quite demanding and I wanted to meet every demand he had with on of my own. His lips made their was back to mine and I smiled as he kissed me once and leaned his forehead against mine. "Sorry about that." He said. His breathing was just a heavy as mine. It felt good and I was going to smack him for apologizing when he didn't have to._

"_Stop saying sorry. If I didn't want you doing something I would say so or push you away. I didn't do either. So shut up and kiss me." I said pulling his head back towards mine. No one was home and for that I thanked God for. _

_He pulled me off the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried us to the bed. He laid me down and laid on top of me, bracing his weight on his hands so as not to hurt me. I felt my body light fire again. It was deep burning I had never felt before. Contrary to my step mothers belief I was a virgin. But she didn't think so, so I was now on birth control. Funny how that was perfect for right now. _

_He ground against me and I gasped from the feel of it. I had never been touched like this ever even by him. This was the first time the both of us were bold enough to get this far. His hand slipped under the hem of my shirt and his hand hit my heated skin. The feeling sent shock waves coursing through my body. _

_My shirt was off in record seconds, our lips only breaking so that the shirt could come over my head. Caleb's shirt joined mine in a matter or moments and my barely dressed chest was against his as he kissed me soft and tender but the passion was still there. _

_My bra got in the way of his wandering hands and after a few minutes of fighting with the hooks it joined the shirts on the ground. My skirt and panties, along with his pants and boxers were the only clothing left on our bodies. _

_His hands fondled my breasts bring short strangled cries from my lips. After minutes of that his hand traveled under my skirt pulling at the edges of my panties. I lifted my lower half so he could pull them down and then fully off. They hit the floor. "I'm so not doing it with my skirt on Caleb." I panted as his fingers traced their way up my inner thigh. _

_Finally him hand hit my apex causing me to gasp and forget everything that I had had on my mind. It was only him and me and no one else. He chuckled and his hand left me and I felt the tug of my shirt being pulled down. I looked at him and he was only half naked as I sat fully exposed for the first time in my life in front of a guy. "Your to dressed." I pouted. My heart was trip-hammering in my chest. _

_He sat back on his knees and his hands went to the fly of his jeans. My eyes widened slowly as I realized what we were about to do. But I wasn't going to stop now. It was to late to turn back because if we did, the next time would be explosive. _

_I heard the zipper of his pants being pulled down. I took a deep breath and tried not to squirm again. But I could feel heat gather in me and I knew I was wet. Trust me I had read romance novels and I had dreamt of this moment since he asked me out. I knew what was going to happen. _

_His pants hit the floor and without me noticing so had his boxers. I gasped when I saw him. He was perfect in every way and for this moment he was mine. There was no fingering now rubbing as foreplay. Just soft kisses and gentle touches until we were comfortable. I was already turned on enough to not need any of that kind of stuff. _

_I felt him at my entrance and took a deep breath holding onto him as he pushed slowly in. I had heard horror stories about how sex hurts the first time but I only felt a small twinge of pain that brought a small tear to my eye but after that all I could feel was him and how are bodies were connected. _

_He began to move and the pace was slow and sweet. We shared kisses and moans and soft laughs when I became to loud. Though no one was home, not even Tyler. I felt tightness gather in my stomach and within seconds of feeling that I came. Caleb followed soon after. He kissed me softly as he pulled out and rolled over. He pulled me closer to his body and I sighed. This was the best place to be. _

I woke sweating and panting. My panties were wet and I hissed. I swore I could feel his hands grazing my body softly. Every inch of my skin was on fire. I hated when this happened. I pushed my blanket off of me and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. The movement brought friction between my legs and with that I groaned. I even felt sore like I had had sex the other day. It was annoying. I stood shedding my clothing and headed for my bathroom. It was five a.m. and there was no use trying to go back to bed now when school started at seven thirty. I knew I would never get any more sleep anyways.

I turned the water on cold like I always did when I had this dream or another one like it. The feeling of waking up like this used to keep me going but once I found out about Sarah the dreams just felt like a burden, one I didn't want to have.

I stepped into the cool water and wondered if I could just take the day off. If I saw Caleb I knew that was going to be it for my normal train of thought and my mind would never return from the gutter it would be buried in. But I would only be putting off the what would happen tomorrow if I did that. So there was no use.

Bella was not up so I had time to myself in the shower. I let the cold water slick back my hair and beat on my burning face. Maybe I had a fever or something. Yeah right. I knew why I was burning up and it had something to do with the brown haired, brown eyes man I fell head over heels for. I wished he would just get out of my mind.

Like that was ever going to happen anytime soon. I shook my head and water splattered every where. I used the raspberry shampoo and smiled. My favorite scent mixed into the shower but died down quickly. If I had been taking a hot shower the scent would have lingered longer. Like it would have with my soap as well.

I knew I had been in the shower long enough when my skin began to wrinkle. To much water would do that to you. Thats why I wasn't a swimmer. I don't know how the boys did it but they kept their skin perfect. No, bad Jess no thought of the boys.

I sighed as I stepped from the stall. I found one towel and cursed. I wrung my hair out in the sink and dried off with the towel. I walked from the bath room stark naked. No one ever came in my room this early. I read the clock. "You know what fuck it." I said laying down and curling under my blanket. I was hot all over and it wasn't from my dreams anymore. I didn't know what it was but I think I was sick. This was not going to be good. When I got sick I really got sick. The last time was I got majorly sick I had to miss two weeks of school and that was when I was sixteen before I got pregnant. I was so screwed. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number of the one person I knew would help me.

"Hello?" His smooth sleepy voice came over the line.

"Caleb?" I questioned. Stupid right?

"Jess are you and Bella ok?" I heard him wake up more or less. His voice coated with concern.

"Bella is fine. But I'm not. I think I'm coming down with something. You have the advanced classes right?" I asked shacking. And when I got sick it came on fast. This was most likely the flu. I had been feeling crappy earlier but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Yeah. Do you know your teacher?" He asked. I heard the rustle of sheets and blankets.

"No. I'll give Ty my schedule to give to you. Could you get my work? I don't know when I'll be back. I'm going to drag myself to the doctor later today." I whispered.

"Yeah. Do you need me to come by after school?" Its like he totally forgot about Sarah. That was cool I guess.

"No just give the work to Ty and he'll get it to me. I have to let my mom know so that she can take care of Bella. I don't need her getting what ever I have though I might have gotten it from her." I said.

"Ok well you need to tell Tyler and your mother. I'll let you go. Get some rest and don't do anything." He ordered. I rolled my eyes and shivered more.

"Thanks Caleb." I said.

"Your welcome. Bye."

"Bye." I said and hung up. I curled tighter and dialed Tyler's number. I was not going to move and put on clothing.

"Jess why are you calling me when your room is right down the hall?" He answered and I heard music playing. He must have just gotten up.

"I need you to come to my room and get my schedule for Caleb. I'm not going to school and he's going to get my work." I said and hung up. Tyler came moments later. "Schedule is in my purse outside pocket." I watched as he pulled the paper out of the bag. "Thanks Ty."

"Get some sleep you look like shit. Get yourself to the doctor also and don't go near Bella." He said.

"I know. Can you let mom know?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said and left. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was freezing now. I hated how I got sick.

* * *

**Aw dreams of sex and romance. What girl hasn't had those. LOL. Um as I stated this is more of a filler chapter. But its important because its going to help build the relationship back up between Caleb and Jessica. And girl drama will ensue as well as more sexual moment(Full and partial scenes) So goody for that. Please Review. You will get a personal response in the next chapter!**


	8. Building What Was Broken

**A/N: Whee new chapter! LOL. **

**aussiechick06- **_Thank you so much for pointing out the little spelling/grammer errors. I try to re-read the chapter before I post but I am only human. LOL But thanks. I'm so glad that you like the story and I hope this chapter is a good one!_

**hockeygrl125-** _Thank you! :) Hope you like the chapter!_

**TragicCure- **_Got to love the smut. More will come but give me time because the next time won't be in a flashback! :D_

**Covenantgirl8689- **_College shudder I start that next fall. LOL thats going to be fun. And thank you so much! I have never been called an amazing writter before. I hope you like this chapter! :)_

**Neith4Weiss- **_I'm really glad you love this story. Hope you like this chapter!_

**I have said this before and I will say it again. You guys are the best. You keep me going and help me write. I'm so glad you all love the story(even those of you who don't review). This chaper is the building block of the rest of the story, well at least towards the end it is. This will lead to drama and more importanly smut. HEHEHE! Got to love that. **

**Disclaimer: Um you all know what I own and don't own. Im tired of repeating it. LOL. **

* * *

**Rediscovering Love**

**Chapter 7- Building What Was Broken**

**Jessica's POV**

The TV was blaring in the background. I could hear my mother moving around the kitchen making me chicken soup. But thats not where my attention lay. I was watching my Bella hold onto Annabell's tail and being dragged around the living room by said tail. She was giggling and the dog looked just a little annoyed with the extra weight, but she kept moving.

I was curled in a blanket on the couch, only my head and one arm outside of it. I truly knew how a caterpillar felt when it was in its cocoon. I had a fever of a hundred and one and there was nothing that could really be done. I had gone to the doctor not more the two hours ago and found out that it was some kind of food poisoning. The doctor had said it was E. coli but I didn't think so. But I was given antibiotics and wasn't allowed at school until my fever was down and I wasn't throwing up. When I asked how long that would be he said anywhere from two days to a week or more.

Ugh I hated being sick and only I could get E. coli from eating steak. I was never going to eat steak again. I giggled as I saw Bella fall on her butt and laugh. Annabell took this opportunity to dart out of the living room and up the stairs. I laughed again.

"Here you go sweetie." My mom handed me a bowl of soup. I scrunched my nose. I wasn't hungry.

"Thanks." I said shacking my other arm free of the blanket and taking the bowl anyway. It might do me some good to eat it but I really doubted it. I would be throwing it up later anyway. I tried to smile as she walked towards Bella and lifted her up.

"I'm going to take her into the kitchen while I fix diner for the boys. Would you like to come keep me company as well?" She asked me.

"No I'm fine out here. Tyler should be home soon with my home work." I answered. She began to walk into the kitchen with a giggling Bella when he statement hit me. Boys? "Hey mom why did you say boys? Please tell me that you were talking about Ty and dad." I said.

"No your brother's friends are coming over as well. He told me this morning." She looked at me with an arched eyebrow. "You don't want them over?" She asked.

"No its not that. I just don't want anyone to see me this sick is all." I said with a shrug of my shoulder. Shit I was screwed. I didn't want Caleb to be here. He was going to be a protective and caring like he always was when I was sick. I would rather be mad at him the remember why I fell in love with him.

My mother left the room with Bella without another word. She knew I was lying big time. I sat forward and sat the bowl of soup on the table. Food just was not something I wanted to see or smell. I curled back in the blanket letting my left arm stick out a little so I could change the channel on the TV. The remote did not work through a blanket, trust me I tried it and no amount of cursing helped any.

I flipped through the channels until I found CSI playing on one of them. It might not have been the perfect show to watch when I felt like throwing up my stomach but I loved it any way. So I set the remote on the couch and huddled in the blanket and watched TV. I was relaxed for the time being.

Twenty minutes in to the episode I was watching the front door opened. I growled and huddled so far down into the blanket that my head was hid as well. I couldn't see anything and had no clue who had come in the front door though I figured it was Tyler.

I felt the top of the blanket lift off my head and I growled again and looked at my brothers face. He had a concerned smile on his face and laughter in his eyes. He knew how I was when I was sick and wanted to be left alone. I heard him laugh then stop when he saw my face.

"Hey I'm sorry. Your acting like an idiot don't try to kill me for laughing." He said and I sighed. He was right there was no use trying to deny it. I chuckled slightly. "How you doing Jess?" He asked sitting next to me.

I came out of the little cocoon I had built and looked at him. "I feel like shit and have been barfing up my intestines. So how do you think I'm doing Ty?" I hissed out running a hand through my hair.

"Sorry for showing concern. The boys, Kate, and Amber are coming over. Sarah refuses to step foot in this house if you or Bella are here. I'm hoping that she refuses to go to school when you start coming." Tyler tried to my his tone joking.

I laughed. "When are they going to get here?" I asked. I wanted to know how much time I had to hide.

"They should be here--" A knock sounded at the door and Tyler stood up. "Now." He left the room and I took the few seconds to hide again this time making sure that no one could pick up the edge of the blanket to see me. I was so not in a good mood.

"Yeah she's in the living room." I heard Tyler say to who I presumed was Caleb. I was going to kill him once movement didn't make me want to throw up and send the world spinning until I fell over. I heard a set of footsteps and almost growled hoping it was Tyler again so I could rip off his fucking arms. I smiled evilly to myself. How many times had I thought that very thought when I was younger? To many to count.

"Hey Jess." I heard his voice. I sighed and grumbled 'go away'. He didn't hear me because he sat on the couch next to me setting what sounded like books on the table in front of him. Goody now I had to come out of the blanket to see what work I had to do.

I poked my head out and looked at him with a face that said 'go away I don't want to talk to you'. That look didn't work either he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. This was going to be a long evening. "Hey Caleb." I said still glaring at him. The glare hadn't worked two years ago and it sure didn't work now.

"That look doesn't work Jess you know that." He said with a laugh. It caused me to sigh. He had the nerve to laugh at me while I was sick.

"I noticed that smart ass." I growled. See I could be mad at him. I looked to the pile of homework I had and groaned. "Goody homework." Sarcasm was not lost on Caleb for he laughed lightly.

"It's for the next two weeks. When you called Tyler to tell him you have E. coli--" I glared at him. I didn't believe I had it but the doctor did and I had made damn sure I had voiced that to Tyler when I talked to him around noon. "Ok ok. When you called him and told him that you might be out for as much as two weeks I went back to the teachers to get all the work. We have five out of the seven classes together. So I can help if you need it." He said. I smiled. Crap now I was happy with him. I wanted to be mad.

"So what does Sarah have against my house, me, and my daughter?" I asked shoving the book farther on to the table.

"Oh its not the house, it's just you and Bella. She had a fit when I told her I was coming over her this afternoon. She seems to think that we're going to get back together and that I'm going to leave her." He made it sound casual but I could see it in his eyes that it was a possibility. It sparked some hope in me but I wasn't going to say anything.

"She should know that won't happen." I spoke in the same casual speech that he had.

"I don't know if it would or not." He admitted. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I really don't."

"Caleb I don't know what your talking about." I looked down to my feet. My world was spinning form happiness and from this damn bug I had. I stood shacking off the blanket and ran from the room hand over my mouth. I went to the downstairs bathroom and open the toilet and throw up until I was crying and there was nothing left to come up. I flushed and shut the lid and sat back on my legs. I heard a noise behind me.

"I'm sorry I even came today. I should have listened to you and given Tyler your homework." Caleb said. He looked distressed. I wiped my face and held my hand out to him.

"No it's good that you came Caleb. You did nothing wrong." I tried to reassure him he took my hand and held it tightly. He helped me up and then I walked to the sink to brush my teeth to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth. "This is nothing. Try morning sickness." I tried to laugh.

"Jessica you wouldn't have run to the bathroom to throw up if I hadn't of said anything. It's my fault." He said looking me over. I felt under dressed in only the thin tank top and barely there cheerleading shorts that were from Spenser from my freshmen year. Yes I had been a cheerleader and no I was not a prep.

"No Caleb. I would have come in here eventually. It's not so much what you said as how much it means to me." I said taking his hand. We walked to the living room and I curled back in the blanket trying to get away from the cold air.

"Lets forget that I said that." He tried to sound happy.

"You can't forget something like that. You just said that you might break up with your current girl friend because of me. I don't want you to do that because you feel the need to. Now lets get off the subject. I just want to sit here and act like friends. The other idiots can come out when ever they want to and join us." I said cutting him off mid sentence when he started to talk in the middle of my speech.

"Ok." He said and scooted over next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder like I would with Tyler, or Reid, or Pogue. I heard the rest of our group come out of the kitchen where I presumed the were bugging my mom for food or a snack or something to drink. Kate and Pogue curled on the large leather chair next to the couch. Reid said on the ground leaning against my feet. I nudged him a little causing him to laugh softly. Amber sat on Tyler's lap when he sat down next to Caleb.

I had barely met Amber but she seemed like a nice girl and was very much in love with my brother. I had learned that she, like Sarah, had transferred in but she came six months ago at the end of last school year.But she came from a public school down South. She was a bright and smart girl how had a lot going for her. Her family was well off but not as well as mine or the others. She knew about what the boys and I were and didn't give a damn. What got me was that she didn't care what reputation the Sons had or how much money Tyler had. She loved him for him. That is what had made me happy because thats how Kate was as well.

I didn't know about Sarah but from what Tyler and Reid have said she seemed to be superficial and only cared about the reputation she now had because she was dating one of the 'Sons of Ipswich' and he had money. I Caleb saw it though but I think he was starting to.

I might still hold a chance winning his heart back if I was lucky and could make him see what Sarah truly was. If I could do that then he was mine. "How are you feeling Jess?" I heard Kate ask and I turned to look at her.

"Not good. I feel like I want to throw up my stomach." I answered. I rubbed my temples trying to get the headache that was growing to disappear.

"Better the morning sickness?" Pogue asked.

"Yes its better." I laughed. It was true. When I had been pregnant with Bella I had been throwing up every night and morning. I had managed to keep a good front when it came to my friends and Caleb. No one had guessed I was pregnant. If I didn't feel well when I was out with everyone, I blamed it on something I had ate and that was that. No one even guessed not even when my clothing stopped fitting perfectly. I just bought bagger clothing and no one knew either. If I had stayed the cat would have been out of the bag a month later. When you hit the fifth month mark you couldn't quite hide the bump at your mid section.

"So when are you going to be able to come to school?" This time it was the little black haired angel sitting on my brother. She seemed so shy as she talked to me.

"I don't know. The doctor said anywhere from two days, which I doubt, to a week or more. I'm leaning towards a week or two because when I get sick, I get real sick." I answered still leaning on Caleb's shoulder. I was burning up but was still under the blanket. My fever would break if I was heated up enough at least thats what I hoped.

"Jess your burning up." Jeez it seemed like he was reading my freaking mind or something.

I looked at him with a smile. "I know that." I said.

"Then why are you still under a down blanket?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I want my fever to break." I answered.

"Dinner!" My mother shouted from the kitchen. Reid was the first one out of the room and I laughed. I wasn't going to be joining them. The smell of food was not doing wonders for my stomach. Kate and Pogue struggled to get out of the chair without turning it over. It caused me to laugh and Kate to fall off the end of the chair laughing as well. Pogue helped her up. Amber sprung up and pulled Tyler up as well. Caleb stayed with me.

"Your not coming to dinner even if you aren't hungry?" Amber asked looking at me with concern.

I shook my head. "Food isn't the best thing for me to be around. I might go upstairs and take a cool bath or something." I answered waving her to leave. She smiled sadly like I had wanted her to leave. Thats not what I wanted. I sighed.

"Caleb you can go with them you know. You can't exactly go with me if I go take a bath. That would be odd." I laughed and shoved at him. I stood and the world spun for a moment before I felt arms around my waist holding me up.

"I can an I will. I'll at least get you upstairs and get your bath started and make sure your ok before I come down for dinner." He said and started to walk us to the stairs. This is what I meant by when he got over protective and caring. I wondered what it would have been like if I had stayed when I was pregnant. He would have been doing what he was doing now, making sure that I was ok.

I smiled as we made our way upstairs and he walked me into my room. He sat me on the bed and walked to the bathroom. I heard the water start and I smiled. He was acting like my boyfriend again but he wasn't. It made me feel happy that he still cared but hurt me because he was with someone else.

I sighed and stood carefully. I walked to my dresser and opened the top drawer pulling or a purple and blue tank top. I pulled out the flannel pants that were purple and blue like the tank top and it had clouds on it. It was my favorite pajama set. My biological mother got them for me a few months before she died. I grabbed underwear and walked back to the bed and sat down. I heard the water stop running and stood again walking to the bathroom. My stomach was still unease and I had to will myself to to throw up again.

I smiled as I saw him. "Thanks Caleb." I said putting my hand on his arm as he began to passed. He smiled down at me. His hand lifted to my face and brushed my hair back. There was this look in his eyes that I couldn't place right now. But I liked it.

"Your welcome." He said and his hand fell. He left the bathroom and I shut the door. I took a deep breath and began to strip. I got into the cool water and laid my head back against the cold porcelain of the tub. I sighed. The water felt good on my over heated skin.

I closed my eyes and thought to what had just happened. I could still feel his hand on my face like it was burned into my skin. I brought a water drenched hand to the side of my face and felt the spot where his skin had touched mine. I had I been imagining the look in his eyes? I don't think I was. The look held everything I had wanted to see in his eyes since I got back. The look he had given me when I first told him I loved him so long ago. I wanted to see the longing in his eyes and that is what I had just seen. There was also a hint of regret. We were building what was broken. Finally. I sighed and lowered myself farther into the water until my nose was just above the water line and I could still breathe without breathing in water.

**I love this chapter personally because its just got some funniness to it and some fluff to it. I'm sorry if its kind of short. The next chapter is from Tyler's POV and Amber's because I want the perspective of her brother and someone who doesn't really know Jess that well. So yeah. Please review. I will love you forever(in a platonic way not romantic way) LOL**


	9. Their point of view

**A/N: My thanks go to Neith4Weiss, Covenantgirl8689, hockeygrl125, and TragicCure for the reviews. I'm kind of running on empty here. I've been trying to upload this chapter as well as chapter 9 but it just wouldn't work until know and its three in the morning. **

**This chapter is not the best I have ever written but I wanted to try my hand in Tyler's POV because I am thinking about doing his and Amber's story. I mean the I have her in this story but I'm not giving much back ground to her. So I might be doing that. Also this story will becoming to an ending in about six to seven more chapters but there will be a sequal to this I promise. I mean this story is all about Jessica getting her love back and the sequal will be about her life with him. So yeah you get it. But there will be smut at the end of this story I promise. Next chapter is drama, some what. Ok on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Come on really I've been writting these so long. I mean you know whats mine and whats not. Oh please Review!**

* * *

**Rediscovering Love**

**Chapter 8- Their point of view**

**Tyler's POV**

I walked with Amber to the kitchen and sat down in the seat my mother told me to. Amber took the seat next to me and the others took their usual seats at the table. They were always here if we weren't at the others house. Everyone noticed Caleb's absence along with Jessica's. I didn't know where they were or why. It concerned me.

I knew that there was nothing going on between the two because of Sarah. I wished he would just drop Sarah and get back together with my sister for God sake. I mean we could all see how much damage having her back in town was doing to him since he couldn't hold her.

She always talked about him. She talked about him in her sleep, moaning for him. When that had happened I had shuddered. That had been disturbing. But she talked about him to Bella, told her he was an amazing man and would never be mean or hurt her. How he loved her and would be the best father in the world. I've heard her cry over him.

I remembered the phone calls when she had first moved away. She cried telling me she missed me and Caleb. She missed our friends and dad. Telling me how she wouldn't have left if it hadn't been the fact that it was her biological mother. I remembered after she made it to San Frasisco and told me that she was pregnant.

I had beaten Caleb to a bloody pulp because after she told me. I thought that was the real reason she left. Caleb had told me that it wasn't because of the pregnancy that she had left but really because of her mother. I felt like an ass after that. I still felt like an ass. My sister loved him, correction, she was still in love with him.

I wished Caleb would see that and just go back to her. Bella needed him as well. I know it would be hard for him to just jump back into her life but they could start all over. Which maybe they were.

We all saw the silent looks and touches they shared when Sarah wasn't here or the looks in both of their eyes. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. So much passion in my sisters eyes. When she first arrived here she was a mess. No emotion at all. She believe that her mother was abandoning her but in truth she wasn't. When she first started dating Caleb, hell even months before that, she became a totally different girl. She laughed and danced and sang. She played games and swam on a daily basis usually with me or Caleb. But when she finally fell in love with him we saw the true Jessica. She was sweet and caring, with the sass that let us all know she was fighter.

When she came back two weeks ago she was a mess and void of all emotion as she was when she was eleven years old. I guessed it had hurt her to know that Caleb had moved on. He had thought that that Jess had moved on as well and would never come back. You should have seen the look on his face the day at school I had told him she was back. His face was pure shock, we laughed.

When she first saw Caleb in our kitchen she paled and I thought she would have passed out. But she didn't. I had seen her strained look but she covered it with a smile that was so bright and fake it was amazing. When she met Sarah her eyes were murder and it made me want to laugh.

Now both she and Caleb were AWOL. I sighed. "Hey sorry about being late Aunt Karen. Jess was having trouble standing so I helped her upstairs. She's taking a cool bath to break her fever." Caleb finally came back and I watched him carefully as he sat down. There was something in his eyes. An emotion that I hadn't seen since before Jess left Ipswich.

He looked happy and almost in love again. There was regret writing on his face but the happiness out rode it. I wondered what they had talked about when they were upstairs. I knew I was doing the whole 'protective brother' thing when I thought this but you can't forget how you used to act. It was drilled into my head that I had to protect her.

"Thats ok Caleb. Thank you so much for helping her." My mother said setting a plate in front of him. My mother, like me, wanted to two to get back together. We wanted them to be happy again and laugh and smile like they had done when we were younger.

"Thanks." I said when a plate was set in front of me. I really had nothing to say. I was in my own world.

"Baby are you alright?" I felt her hand on my thigh before I heard her voice. I turned to look at her and I gave her a small smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine Am don't worry about me. Just thinking about somethings is all." I said letting my left hand cover hers on my leg. She was always worrisome thinking she had done something wrong.

"You sure?" She asked again. By now everyone at the table was aware that we were talking.

"Yes Amber I'm fine." I tried to hide that annoyance in my voice. She smiled and went back to her food.

About forty five minutes later we were done and I was tired. I had home work to do and I really didn't want to get in trouble for not doing it. I stood from the table and led the others upstairs to my room. Somewhere I lost Amber. I didn't know where she had gone. "Hey where did Amber go?" I asked no one in particular. Someone must have seen her and would answer.

"She headed towards your sister's room." Pogue spoke up while everyone else had shrugged. Caleb hadn't even been paying attention. He was staring down the hall to Jessica's room.

"Oh." Was all I said. I wondered why my girlfriend would head to my sisters room. What could they have to talk about. They barely just met. I shrugged it really wasn't my business but I really wanted to know.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Caleb spoke what I had just been thinking. He had a way of doing that.

"Probably girl stuff." Reid said. Pogue laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around Kate. I laughed as well trying not to seem to concerned.

"Yeah, your probably right." Caleb said but his eyes held the same look mine did. I turned back around and continued to my room. Everyone followed. We spread out. I was doing homework at the desk in the corner of the room iPod blaring to drown out the DVD that everyone else was watching. I concentrated on my math more then anything else because that was the class I had the hardest time no matter how much Caleb or Pogue tried to help me. I just didn't get it.

Amber came in a little while later with a bright smile on her face. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and hopped on to the bed and curled up next to Kate to watch whatever movie they had put on this time. I smiled and went on to do the last of my history homework. Before I knew it the sun was setting and Bella was crying as my friends left for the night.

**Amber's POV**

All throughout dinner Tyler had seemed so distant. It was as if he was on auto pilot. He didn't even enter our conversation. I mean he does this kind of thing a lot but this time his mind must have been somewhere else. I wondered if he was thinking about his sister and Caleb. I mean it wouldn't be the first time.

I remember trying to get his attention by touching his leg and asking him whats wrong. He told me nothing which in his language means everything. Kind of like when a guy asks a girl whats wrong her answer is always nothing but in truth there is. Thats how Tyler was.

After dinner we headed for him room like we always did. But this time when no one was watching I headed towards Jessica's room. I had met Jessica a days back but we really never talked or got to know one another. She was after all my boyfriend's sister.

I knocked on her door and heard a soft bark come from her dog and opened the door. She wasn't there. I figured she was still in the bathroom. I stood in the door way wondering what I should do. I mean I didn't want to invade her space or anything. "Jessica?" I called hoping she could hear me.

"Yes?" He voice rang clear from the bathroom.

"It's Amber." I answered coming into the room. Her mammoth of a dog came bounding at me and began to lick my hand. I heard foot steps in the bathroom and assumed she was out of the tub.

"Hey Amber. I'll be right out." Her voice was still clear but I could hear the weakness in it as well. Being sick really sucked.

"Ok." I answered and sat on her bed. The room looked totally different then what I would have though her room would look like. Her personality was so sweet and down to Earth. She tended to be loud and just as rough as the boys as well. Her room on the other had was subtle and sweet like a teenagers should be. It wasn't loud like mine or Tyler's. The walls were painted a soft green with dark green trim. Her bed, which I sat on, was a soft brown Earth tone. It was nice to a see a room so down to Earth and not over the top.

The room was littered with pictures of her daughter and ones of herself and her friends. The one that sat on her nightstand stood out the most. It was a picture of her and Bella most likely a few days after the girl was born. Jessica looked so happy to be holding the sweet child in her arms but if you took a good look at her eyes there was something there, a hint of sadness very few would notice. But I did as I leaned it to see the picture clearly.

"That was taken when Bella was a week old. They kept me in the hospital for longer then normal because I was young and had a difficult time delivering. It pissed me off but hey it was a nice stay." Jessica said from behind me. I turned sharply to see her standing in the doorway of the bathroom. She was towel drying the edges of her strawberry blonde hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be intrusive." I said blushing. I hated when this happened.

"Your not trust me." She came slowly across the room. I noticed just how pale she was and how sick she truly looked.

"How are you?" The question came from my mouth before I knew that I had thought it. I blushed. I bet she was tired of hearing that question.

"Not so good. But I'll live. I lived through childbirth." She chuckled. "So what is it that you wanted?" She asked kindly. I hoped I wasn't bugging her.

"I just wanted to talk. I mean I haven't had the chance to get to know you." I answered as she climbed into the bed. She propped the pillows up and the dog came up and sat next to her. I turned my body so I was cross legged looking at her.

"I know I was thinking the same thing in the living room. Ty likes to keep you to himself I see." She grinned and some color returned to her face. I smiled.

"Yeah. He's protective. Pogue says he's never seen that side of Tyler before." I blushed. Tyler was so protective over me just like he was over Jessica.

"Oh they have seen it just not with another girl. He used to be my protector until Caleb cut him loose." She smiled again. It was the same smile she always got when she talked about Caleb.

"You really love him don't you?" I asked. This time I knew what I was asking.

"Yeah I do." She answered but her voice was sad this time. "But fate is working against us right now. Damn Sarah." She mumbled the last part but I heard it none the less. I hated Sarah personally. When I first moved here I started to hang with the guys like she did and we became friends. Then she started to think I had a thing for Caleb and became all rude and mean and bitchy.

"Don't worry I don't like the girl either." I said petting the leg of the dog. Her tail thumped happily. I giggled.

"Why is that?" She asked petting the dog as well.

"We moved here six months ago. But I came from the South where ever rich kids went to a public because private schools were few and far between and my parents weren't going to ship me off to some boarding school. She came from a Boston public. We talked at the bonfire thing before the start of school because my room was next to Kate's and Sarah is Kate's roommate. She was nice and all then. But after a few weeks after the whole incident, yes I know what you and your brother are, Sarah became a bitch. I would hang with the guys and she began to think I liked Caleb. She never cared to ask if I was seeing anyone. If she had she would have found out by that time I was dating Tyler. We never acted like a couple until right before the Chase thing because we were to shy. But Sarah just thought I wanted Caleb and she blew up at me and became a bitch. I don't like her that much any more." That was the whole story in a nut shell.

"Wow. Interesting." Jessica laughed. "So you don't talk to her right?" She asked.

"No why?" I wondered why she asked that.

"Oh I wanted to know what she says about me is all." Jessica waved her hand in the air. "So how are you liking Spencer? Different from public?" She asked me and I smiled.

"I love it here. I mean the classes are a lot harder but thats it. I mean in the public school I went to they made us were uniforms and everything so this isn't much of a change for me. The class room set up is though." I answered. I smiled at her.

"I know nothing about public schools. I've been to a private school all my life. When I was out west with my biological mother I was home schooled and on my way home for three grueling months I took night classes at one of the local colleges when I could. But I like private schools. Sure they are strict but you have more freedom because it gives you the opportunity to live in a dorm." She explained. She had grown up with money so why in God's name would she had to of gone to night school. Its none of my business so I didn't ask.

"I want to get into a good college and Spencer seemed like a good choice. Plus my parents wanted to move somewhere up North." I shrugged. Jessica yawned.

"Sorry 'bout that." She said covering her mouth. "Guess I'm worn out." She said smiling.

"I'll let you be then. See you tomorrow after school?" I asked hopeful.

"Sure I could use some company after the day spent with my mother and daughter. Tell the boys I said night." She said as I stood. I smiled.

"Sure thing. Get some rest." I said and she nodded. I left the room closing the door silently. I headed towards Tyler's room. I couldn't believe how scared I had been to meet Jessica. I should have known she was just as sweet as Tyler but of course I was the type of person to always see the negative and think the worst of things.

I smiled as I walked into the room. Pogue and Kate were on the bed, Reid was of course on the floor arguing with Caleb over something. I didn't ask. Tyler was at his desk working on homework. I smiled and walked to him. I kissed his cheek and earned a smile. I smiled back and walked to the bed. I curled up behind Kate and began to watch the movie. I don't remember what exactly we had been watching because I began to fall asleep.

Bella was crying when we left and I heard Jessica sigh from her room. I knew the crying had woken her up and she wasn't thrilled about it. But I heard movement and the slamming of the bathroom door. That girl was not doing good. I walked down the hall following Kate like I always did. Tyler's mom came up the stairs and headed to the baby's room while we left the house.


	10. Just An Ordinary Day in the Life of

**A/N: Well no one to thank right now because these chapters are coming out back to back. There might not be an update tomorrow but I doubt that because you all would kill me. So on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Again I know you all know what I own and don't own. **

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

Rediscovering Love

**Chapter 9- Just An Ordinary Day in the Life of...**

**Jessica's POV**

I was so happy to be back in school. Two weeks of seeing nothing but the inside of my house had not done wonders for my sanity. But then again I had a few people that would say I wasn't sane to begin with, but that was beside the point.

Now I sat bored as hell in my sixth period European Literature class. We were apparently reading King Lear by William Shakespeare. And being who I am and my love of reading, I had already read it so I was zoning out. I thought of the last week and wondered how time moved so fast. During the week though I felt like it would never end. About four days after I got sick I couldn't keep anything down and could barely find the strength to move out of my bed. Bella had been the one keeping me going. She needed me but with the help of my mom, Tyler, Caleb, Kate, and Amber I had barely anything to do but watch her play and read to her when I wasn't throwing up.

Seeing Amber and Tyler playing with Bella together had made me smile. They looked like a little family. Kate had a ball helping me bath and feed her. Bella thought it would be funny to throw food at mommy and well that had turned out bad. The food smelled horrible and..you get the picture. Caleb had been spending massive amounts of time at my house and lets say Sarah found my cell number and would not quite calling me to talk to Caleb. Finally I tossed the phone out the window and now I had a new one.

"Miss Simms could you please read the next line out loud." It wasn't a question but an order. Crap. I was so screwed. I had to think quick on how to get out of this little situation I was in.

"Um what line would that be?" I questioned pretending I had to flip back a few pages.

"Beginning with 'Come, lets away to prison'. And next time Miss Simms please try not to skip ahead." The balding professor spoke in a harsh tone. I blushed red and looked down to the book finding the line. It was my favorite so I had no issue reading it.

"'Come, lets away to prison: We two alone will sing like bird i' the cage; When thou dost ask me blessing, I'll kneel down, and ask of thee forgiveness: and we'll live, and pray, and sing, and tell old tales and laugh at gilded butterflies, and hear poor rouges talk of court news; and we'll talk with them too, who loses, who wins; who's in, who's out; and take upon 's the mystery of things, as if we were God's spies; and we'll wear out, in a walled prison, packs and sets of great ones that ebb and flow by the moon.'" I finished without even looking once at the text. The line was well known.

"Very good Miss Simms. I see you have read this before. If not more so then once." I smiled sheepishly.

"Yes I have." I answered feeling a blush creep up.

"Again very good. Then I will ask this question of someone who has not had the pleasure of reading this." He went on to ask what Shakespeare had meant by this line, specifically the gilded butterfly. It was a phrase well known but not under stood.

No one could answer his question. So he turned to me. "Could you explain Miss Simms?" He asked.

"I can try." I smiled as I thought for a split second. "We have finished reading this right because to answer this I may be giving away part of the play." I spoke just to make sure.

"Yes we finished it Friday. We are just hitting certain points now. You may continue." He urged me to go on. I did.

"Well gilded could mean either 'covered in blood' or 'deceptively pleasing'. If both definitions are applied to the other two daughter's, it would show that Lear is laughing at them because of the false fronts they put up. But if has a darker meaning as well. It's showing that Lear's as well as Cordelia's blood on is on the heads of the other two daughters. The quote itself is showing that by being in prison both Lear and Cordelia will see more, know more, and live more deeply. They would be doing so on the side of God." I answered and knew all eyes were on me. That was a college answer but then again we were in a college level class.

The teacher looked at me stunned. "Well, damn. Very well put Miss Simms." I smiled but blushed again. I hated being put on the spot. I heard a growl from behind me and turned to see none other then Sarah. I had this class alone, Caleb had PE or something like that. Tyler was in math, Pogue in Kate in history and Amber was floating around the office as an office assistant for this period. I sighed. Goody I had to deal with the girlfriend of my ex, an ex who may or may not still be in love with me. I was getting a massive head ache. I was so glad that my next class was PE with Amber and Kate.

The bell rang and I jerked my head. I didn't think I had been zoning out that long since my insightful answer into the inner workings of King Lear and Shakespeare. I shrugged and began to pack up my stuff. I was the last one out of the class and sighed when I crossed the threshold and made my way into the hall.

"Jessica." I heard that damn annoying voice again. Like when I had been at Nicky's, I put on my best I don't like you smile and turned to see the blonde standing behind me. Her face was not to nice. I let the semi friendly smile fade to a 'what the fuck do you want' smile. My eyes were dangerous I'm sure.

"Yes Sarah?" I questioned. I hated this girl. I kept repeating this in my head as she began to speak.

"You stay away from Caleb." She hissed walked closer to me. I wanted to snort but I didn't. I arched an eyebrow. Who the hell did she think she was? I was pissed to say the least.

"Excuse me?" I said. I could hear the anger in my own voice and see the surprise in her eye. Apparently she was used to getting what she wanted without any questions asked. Boy was she talking to the wrong person.

"I said stay away from Caleb." This time her voice was louder. Other students passing in the halls now turned to stare at us but kept moving not wanting to get in the middle of this confrontation yet.

"Oh I heard that." I said sweetly. My eyes wanted to go black. "What I meant by 'excuse me' was who the hell do you think you are to tell me who I can be around and who I can't?" I put my hands on my hips letting my shoulder bag hit the floor. I can beat you my iPod and phone were now dead. I hoped not.

"I am his girlfriend. So I have a right to tell you to back the fuck off." She said. Her voice was so damn annoying and funny at the same time.

"Really? Now why would I back off?" I asked looking to the blonde haired bitch in front of me. Now people had gathered around hoping for a fight.

"I just want you and your damn daughter to stay away from him. He's mine." Damn was this girl possessive of what she thought was hers. Ha, if she only knew.

Well now the cat was out of the bag. Few people at school knew I had a child now it seemed half the student body knew and everyone would know come morning. "Bella is Caleb's as well as mine Sarah. Have you forgotten that he was mine before he was yours?" I shot at her. Her face twisted in anger and I fought the urge to laugh.

"How do you know its his? From what I heard from some of the girls that went to school with you when you were here you were a whore." She shot back. I had heard all the rumors about me when I was at school back then and then, like now, I let it roll right off me.

"I was and never will be a whore, like you. The girls only said that because I had Caleb and they didn't. I wonder have you heard what they say about you?" I was sweet about it. Really I was. Not. I was so pissed that this girl had the nerve to call me a whore and talk about my daughter. If Caleb were here I bet he would be yelling at her, or me. Who knew? He wasn't here so we never would know.

"Oh I know what they say and unlike you its all lies. You are a whore." She spat at me. Oh now I was beyond pissed now. I had to take a deep breath so my eyes wouldn't turn black.

"Really? If I'm a slut then your a virgin." I shot at her. I knew for damn sure she wasn't. I had heard who she was sleeping with and if the girl was smart she would just walk away now and not let me get that out in the open.

"Oh I may not be a virgin but you still are a slut." Sarah said. Damn could she not come up with anything more witty?

"Slut? H'm.." I tapped my chin lightly with my acrylic nail. I had had them done yesterday afternoon while Caleb was shopping for his mother. We, as in me, Bella, and him had gone out. "Well I'm not the one sleeping with Aaron Abbot while I'm dating someone else." I spoke clearly and very loudly. I heard the group around us gasp and Sarah paled letting me know the rumors were true. I grinned. This was fuel for the fire.

"I'm not sleeping with Aaron Abbot." She growled out. I laughed.

"Yeah and I'm the pope." I snorted. I heard the crowd laugh. "I'm going to go now 'slut' so that I'm not late to my class. I'd advise you to get to class as well." I said picking up my bag. I smiled and waved turning my back on her. Then I remembered something. I turned to face the still stunned Sarah. "Oh and by the way. I wouldn't mess with me or Bella because you will have some very angry people on your ass." I turned and sprinted down towards the gym. I made it just inside the doors as the bell rang. I was not late.

"Hey Jess." Kate shouted running at me. She was already dressed in her bathing suit. We would be swimming to day. Just what I needed.

"Hey." I said waving her and Amber to follow me. Every one was out of the locker room by the time the three of us made our way back there.

"Why are you so late to class?" Amber asked sitting on the bench outside my locker. I pulled out the bathing suit I had bought from the school just in case we swam for PE. You couldn't exactly wear a bikini in the school pools. But I was not wearing the damn swim caps. I hated them and had already told the couch that.

I began to strip as I answered. "I was bitching out Sarah." I said simply. I took off my skirt and folded it with my shirt and vest and tie. I sat in my underwear and bra and took off my shoes and stockings. I didn't care that there were two other girls in the area. I took off my bra and panties and slipped on the suit. It fit nicely but showed the dagger and heart tattoo on my hip.

"Wow nice tat." Amber was side tracked.

"Thanks." I said laughing. I pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail.

"So what do you mean you were bitching out Sarah?" Kate asked leaning against the locker. I smiled.

"Oh get this. She told me to stay away from 'her' Caleb. She went on to call me a slut and remind me of all the lovely rumors that were spread by jealous girls my freshmen year." I laughed. They were laughing as well. "Oh but heres the fun part. I over heard in first period today from Aaron that Sarah was sleeping with him. I mean he was talking to one of his jackass friends. I didn't know if it was true but I tossed that out there when we were bitching each other out. She paled so I know it's true." I giggled as we walked from the locker room. I noticed all eyes were on me or the tattoo I had. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow!" Kate gasped. "So you mean Sarah really is cheating on Caleb?" I nodded.

"The whole school will know about that as well as that Caleb and I have a child together." Both girl's jaws dropped. "Yeah it pisses me off but hey its better then actually being a slut like her. Maybe Caleb will realize how much of a bitch she is." I said walking to the pool. I looked into the clear water and smiled. I loved swimming.

"Hey Kate want to race?" Amber asked looking into the water as I did.

"Only if Jess races to." Kate shot back.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted and we took our places. Everyone else was sitting around talking but no one was in the pool. The couch wasn't around so I figured that was why everyone was just lounging around. I looked down to the two other girls. "One, Two, Three!" We took off.

The feel of the water was fabulous against my skin and hair. I loved it. I sliced through the water as if it was nothing and I felt good as well. I beat both my friends by a good ten seconds or more. When Kate touched the edge I was already sitting on the edge of the pool smiling. "Well hello." I said looking to my now pissed friend.

"How did you do that?" Amber asked spitting water everywhere. I wiped the water drops from my face.

"When you have nothing better to do to work of the baby pounds you swim and run. I'm good at both. Plus as we all know I have swimming in my genes. Just look at Tyler." I said with a laugh.

"Ah so your Tyler Simms' younger sister." I whipped my head around to see the couch. My eyes widened.

"Only by two days." I smiled standing. "I'm Jessica Simms. But you knew that." I smiled again.

"Have you thought about trying out for the swim team?" The man asked. No I hadn't I mean I couldn't stay after school almost every day because of Bella.

"No I never thought about it." I answered leaving Bella out of the answer.

"Well you should." He said and I dropped back to the ground.

"Great now he's going to be looking for me at the try outs. I can't be on the swim team. I mean I have Bella. I don't want to be stuck away from her any more then I have to." I said rubbing my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at Amber.

"Swim practice is only and hour and a half four days a week after school. You could do it if you wanted to." She said sitting next to me.

"I know I could but I don't really want to. I like being with Bella." I groaned. Great now I was confused as to what I should do.

"But you need a life to. Plus you would get to see Caleb half dressed." Kate nudged my shoulder. I grinned.

"Trust me I get that sight enough." I said and both girls gasped.

"God you two." I laughed. "I have a pool at my house. Caleb and the boys practice when they aren't here at school or when the swim season is over." I laughed when the look on their faces disappeared. They could be so funny. "I'm not going out for the swim team. As much fun as it would be I think I'd rather stay with how my life is now. It makes it easy on me and won't confuse Bella." I sighed and leaned back.

I wondered what Caleb would say when he found out that I had the chance to be on the girls swim team. Would he be happy or would he be mad that I declined the offer? H'm I wondered. I would have to ask him.

I saw everyone headed for the locker room to shower off and I knew that school would be over soon. I had homework to do and things to see to. But I couldn't wait to see my Bella when I walked through the door. This was just an ordinary day in the life of so many but it wasn't to me. Well not yet at least.


	11. Stepping Over the Line

**A/N: Well hell the last chapter got only one review. Usually I get five but I don't care. People are reading and putting the story on Alert so I'm happy. I want to thank hockeygrl125 for being the only reviewer. I hope you all like this chapter. More drama and smut ensue after this chapter I promise. Truse me you'll see why more drama will come when you read the end of the chapter. **

**I wanted to know if you all think it would be a good idea to write the story for Amber and Tyler. If so please tell me. I will also have a poll on my profile thing so visit that as well if you don't feel like reviewing or something like that. Thank you in advance. **

**Disclamier: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot but you all know that.**

**

* * *

**

Rediscovering Love

**Chapter 10- Stepping Over the Line**

**Caleb's POV**

It hadn't taken long for Sarah and Jessica's little argument to get back to me. I learned about it after seventh period and I also knew that the whole school knew I was a father. That was just wonderful. There was also a rumor going around that Sarah was sleeping with Aaron Abbot which I wasn't sure was a rumor or not. But I couldn't be sure about that. Rumors tended to start when things got out of hand.

I walked to the front of the school and found Jessica, Kate, and Amber standing around laughing. All three girl's hair was soaking wet. I knew Jessica had PE last period but I didn't know Kate did. The things you learn every day. "Hey you three." I shouted jogging towards them. Jessica's happy face turned sore in a split second. I wondered what I had done to piss her off.

"Why do you suddenly look like you want to kill me?" I asked standing next to Kate and Amber. It was best to stay away from Jessica when she was in one of her moods. I had noticed that she was almost bipolar since she returned.

"Oh its not you I wish to kill. Its your girlfriend." Her eyes darkened but didn't turn black. She was staring at someone behind me and I took one guess as to who it was. She turned on her heel, her hair swinging with the movement, and she headed out towards the parking lot.

"What happened?" I asked as Sarah wrapped her arms around my waist. I gave her a soft kiss and turned back to the group. Kate and Amber looked a little uncomfortable and Sarah noticed as well.

"I see you two side with the slut." Sarah said flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. I hissed at the word.

"Sarah!" I shouted. She looked at me with innocent blue eyes. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and looked at her. "She is not a slut, you ever call her that again and you will be very unhappy." I warned. She rolled her eyes this time.

"Sarah and Jess got into a little fight at the end of sixth period. Words were said and feeling hurt. Some very interesting fact arose I hear." Kate glared at Sarah with a none to nice look then turned to Amber. "Hey do you still need a roommate." Sarah gasped at her so called friend's question.

"Yeah. I can talk to Provost Higgins about having you reassigned if you'd like?" Amber offered and Kate nodded. "Goody. We can head there now. Caleb if you see Tyler tell him I'll come his place later." Amber said, her eyes burning with anger as her gaze landed on the blonde beside me.

"Sure. I'll tell Pogue that Kate's with you as well." I answered as they left. Kate gave me a thumbs up and waved as the girl linked arms and headed toward the main office. "So what did you say to get them that pissed at you?" I turned to my girlfriend.

"You know if that.. that girl hadn't shown up my friends would be mad with me." She huffed. Her lower lip stuck out like a five year old. I fought the urge to laugh at how stupid she looked right now.

"No they would have found a reason to be mad at you any way." I put my arm around her shoulders and her mood lifted. "So I hear that your screwing Abbot." I said off handily.

"No I'm not Caleb. You know I would never do that to you. It's something Jessica said trying to take the attention off her when we were arguing. Thats all." She answered the question and I believed her. She had never done anything to make me believe that she would ever cheat on me. Now I was a little mad at Jessica for lying.

"Ok. Well lets go get something to eat." I offered and Sarah smiled. I smiled back and we left the school.

xx

Later that night as Nicky's...

Tyler, Reid, Pogue, Sarah and I were the only ones that sat at our usual table. Kate, Amber, and Jessica didn't show. When I called Jessica to ask why her response was cold. They were hanging out at her house watching movies and if the we didn't like that, it was our problem. I had never heard her voice so cold even when I had pissed her off when he had been dating. Its like she just didn't care any more.

"So what did you two do to get all three of them pissed off?" Pogue asked picking at the fries that sat in front of him. He just seemed so out of it without Kate at his side. Poor Tyler looked sad and Reid, well Reid was his normal self but nothing new there.

"I didn't do _anything_." I said stressing the 'anything'. In truth I hadn't done anything. Sarah had done it all. I wondered what exactly she had said to piss off the little strawberry blonde so much that it had the other girls pissed as well. I didn't know Amber was capable of being pissed and Kate we all knew that when she was pissed it took forever for her to get over it.

"Then who did what?" Tyler asked looking to me then Sarah. His eyes widened but returned to normal. If he knew what Sarah had said she was in some deep shit.

"We just argued. I guess she's still mad." Sarah shrugged and rolled her eyes. "She's a bit of a drama queen." Sarah said taking a sip of her soda.

"Man if she's pissed at Sarah and you, Sarah must have said something to really piss her off." Reid pointed out.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious." I said, my words dripping with sarcasm. He shrugged his shoulders and stood.

"I'm going to see who much money I can get off Abbot tonight. Any one want to join me?" He asked looking to Tyler then Pogue and totally skipped over me. He knew I was a nit annoyed with him right now. He may be my so called 'brother' but I could still get annoyed with him.

"Not to night man." Pogue said putting is arm around the free chair in which Kate would have been sitting. It was a movement out of habit.

"No I just don't feel like it to night either." Tyler said and I was floored. Tyler usually never turned down a game off pool. Was not having the girls here making them act like this?

"You guys are whipped. Your girls aren't here so you don't want to do anything but sit around and mope. Will you two can do that. More money for me then." Reid said walking off towards the pool table where Abbot and his cronies were already playing a game.

I was not in the mood to be here tonight. "Hey I'm going to head home. My head just ain't here tonight." I said standing and putting on my jacket. "You need a ride Sarah?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thanks. I need to go to bed anyway. I have a test in the morning." She said and slipped on her jacket. I lead her out the door with my hand at the small of her back. She smiled.

"You ok Caleb? You just don't seem yourself." Sarah's face was sad and I really didn't like the fact that my moodiness had cause her to look that way.

"I'm fine. Tired is all." I said opening the car door for her. She let it go at that and slide into the seat. I climbed and we left Nicky's. I dropped her off at the dorms, kissed her goodnight and headed towards home. At least thats where I told myself I was going. Somehow my car pulled up the driveway of the Simms manor.

I sighed seeing Jessica sitting on the front stairs. It was nine at night and I wondered why she was outside the house. Who was watching Bella? I pulled the car to a stop and her head darted up. Her face was none to happy. I turned off the car and got out. "Why are you outside?" I asked.

**Jessica's POV**

Bella was laughing and Kate was playing with her. Amber was watching some TV show with my mother and talking like they had been since Amber and Tyler started dating. I felt so lonely realizing that everyone else in that room hand someone. My mom had my dad, Amber had my brother, and Kate had Pogue. I had no one but Bella and Annabell. I sighed.

I kept my eyes on Kate and Bella. Kate would make a good mother when her and Pogue settled down, I didn't doubt that for a minute. The look on her face when she was playing with my daughter was just pure bliss. That gave me a thought. I had yet to formally give Bella Godparents. Kate and Pogue would be perfect for the job. I would have to talk to Kate about it and of course Pogue and Caleb. Caleb was after all the father of my daughter.

I laughed a little when Kate ended up getting hit in the head with a stuffed animal. Kate laughed and tossed it to me. I caught it and set it back on the floor and Bella walked to get it. "Hey I'm going outside to sit on the stairs for little while. Need to get some air." I said and stood. Kate, Amber, and my mom nodded. I walked out into the cool night in only shorts and a tank top as usual and sat on the stairs.

I sighed. I heard an engine and my head darted up to see Caleb's silver Mustang GT pull to a halt. I growled to myself and stayed where I was sitting as he turned off the car and got out. He looked so damn good in the moonlight. I hated how he still effected me. I sighed again. "Why are you outside?" I head him ask as he began to walk towards me. I didn't answer just sat and stared at him.

I flicked my eyes away and turned my face to the stars. It was so clear tonight. I sighed. "Hey you ok Jess?" I heard him sit beside me and I didn't turn to him like I used to. This scene was so familiar.

"You ever wonder why the stars shine brighter one night but you come out the next and none are out even when there aren't any clouds?" I had asked this question every time we did this.

"Yeah I do wonder. The whole time you were gone I never say a star." He said and I smiled.

"Same here. I never once say a star. Now I'm home and they show themselves. Its funny actually." I said finally looking at him. "What do you want Caleb?" I asked. My voice was tired. And truly I was tired of this game we were playing.

"I don't know. I was headed home from Nicky's and my car just ended up here with you." He said and I smiled.

"How many times did you use that excuse when were were sixteen? I mean we would fight and I would leave in my own car or Tyler's. You would end up here and and I would ask the same question if not in a different way. You would answer with something sweet and they you would tell me that." I laughed and sighed again. It felt like I was sighing a lot tonight.

"I remember." He smiled and looked to my face. I grinned. "Remember our first big fight?" He asked.

"Yeah you didn't get me the lilies. I yelled at you and you yelled at me. It was so silly to start with and escalated into something so huge I came home in your car. I mean I left the Fall Feast freshmen year. I could forget that ever." I laughed.

"My the tires on my poor car had never seen so much speed ever." He laughed. "I remember I came over here and saw you sitting in the dark blue dress. You were crying and looking to the stars. I remember your question then. 'Do--"

"'..you ever wonder how big the universe is? Does it ever make you feel so small that you wonder why your even here?' Yeah that was my best question." I cut him off. He smiled. "You said.."

"'We all have meaning even if were small compared to the universe.' Best answer I ever gave." He cut me off this time finishing what I had been going to say.

"I asked why did you come back with Pogue's bike. You told me that you didn't know you just rode where you wanted to go." Almost the same as now. We always did this all the time.

"Well thats what happened now. I just drove and ended up here. I don't know I'm always pulled towards this house even when you weren't here." He confided.

"Really?" I asked. No one ever told me that he came over when Tyler wasn't home.

"Yeah, no one knew. I would sit down the drive or get out and take a walk. A couple times your father came home when I was sitting beneath the tree just thinking about us. He understood why I was here. So maybe someone did know that I came by. Tyler never knew though." Caleb said picking at the knee of his jeans. He seemed embarrassed to be talking about this.

"I'm sorry I left." I said hoping that helped.

"No you had to."

"If I hadn't of left we wouldn't be sitting out here like fools and talking about the past. We would be down and Nicky's dancing and playing pool, or inside with Bella playing mindless games that two year olds play." I shook my head. "If I had never left we would have this space between us." I looked down as a tears hit the wood of the stairs. Caleb saw it though.

His hand went to my chin and he slowly lifted my face so that I was eye to eye with him. I was still crying. "If I had never of left I would feel like a fool." I said through sobs.

"Your not a fool Jessica. I am." He said had leaned his forehead against mine. "I jumped to conclusions about you never calling for six months. I should have listened to my instincts but I didn't. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm putting you through hell." He said and his nose touched mine. Our faces were getting closer each second.

"You not putting me through hell Sar..." His lips were on mine and my eyes widened and my tears stopped in an instant. My hands flew up to his face and slipped into his soft brown hair. I felt like my body was on fire. Everyone of my senses were on edge waiting for him to push me away, saying that I was pushing him to much.

Before I knew it his arms were around my waist and he was leaning me back against the porch, I had after all been sitting on the top step. His body was now against mine and I liked the feel of it. My hands strayed to his arms and I felt the muscles through his jacket. I slide my hands to his chest and found their way under his shirt. My fingers felt his ab muscles and I grinned against his lips. He was grinning right back. I hitched a leg around his waist encouraging him to grind against me which he did. One of his hands now gripped my thigh while the other was still at the small of my back.

My body was against his and moving with each grind of his hips. I hadn't felt this alive since before I had left home. I loved this feeling. I removed my hands from under his shirt and began to push off his jacket. He let go of me long enough to get the jacket of and setting next to us. His lips never left mine though. The kiss was so heated and so passionate.

I gripped at his back as I thrust my hips against his without any conscious thought. I moaned feeling the friction of our clothing. I grinned again and his lips traveled to my neck. My mind snapped back to normal when I remembered how he loved to give me hickys. Good God that was all we needed. "Caleb." I said. All I got what a h'm. "Caleb baby we can't do this out here." I said after a moan as he hit a sweet spot on my neck.

"Then lets go inside and upstairs." He panted. Then his mind snapped back to reality just like mine had. "I'm so sorry." He shook his head as he got off of me.

"No your not, because neither am I." I said taking his hand and putting it on my heart. I put my hand over his. "I missed you." I said and he knew what I meant.

"I missed you two. But I can't believe, and I'm with--" He ran a hand through his hair looking confused. "How can I just leave Sarah. I mean she knows what I am and if I piss her off she has something against me." He said looking at me.

"Well you can do what she does." I offered.

"And that would be?" He looked at me like I was nuts.

"Cheat." I answered sweetly.

"I can't do that." He said. But I could see the possibility in his eyes.

"Baby you can and you just proved it." I said looking at him through half lidded eyes. I was in pure heaven. He was mine again.

"I don't know." He said looking conflicted.

"Answer me this." He nodded waiting for me to ask my question. "Even now that this is in the open, if I were to ask you to come upstairs now with me what would you do?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"I would take your hand and go up to your room." He answered. "So what does that have to do with this?"

"Would you feel bad know that your still seeing Sarah?" I asked the second question.

"No not that much." Again with an honest answer.

"Then you can cheat on her if you have to until you find reason to drop her." I said and stood holding out my hand. He took it and I helped him up.

"I still think its wrong." He said smiling at me as I led him inside.

"Well its wrong but hey, your just taking a page from Reid's book." I said with a grin. Once inside the door I pulled him into a deep kiss and heard cat calls coming from the living room. I swore I heard the term 'finally' escape my mother lips. "Shut up." I yell happily and we walked to Bella.

"Daddy!" She screamed and held out her arms for him. I smiled and watched him lean down and pick the girl up. Kate and Amber smiled.

"Hey baby girl. Miss me?" He asked Bella and she giggled. He was back. I wasn't mad anymore. I was happy. I walked to Kate and sat next to her on the floor.

"We need to get dirt on Sarah." I whispered to her and Amber heard. Her head perked up and she moved closer to us.

"I can see what I can do." Kate grinned and Amber giggled. "Why though?" She asked.

"Caleb and I crossed the line tonight. He's mine even when he's hers. If we can find a good enough reason for him to dump her so that she can't use our secret against us then I won't have to be nice and share whats mine." I said with a grin. I looked towards Caleb. He was sitting on the couch with my mom and Bella. He looked happy. So was I.

**Well I have to say I think cheating is a bad thing but in this instance it is not. LOL. It's my story and how. So please see the poll in my profile to vote weather or not I sould do Amber and Tyler's story. Thank you and Review. I'm going to try to find pictures of Amber and Jessica. If I can't find pictures of them as actresses then I might, _might _anime pics if I can find what they look like that way becasue Jessica might be hard to find. LOL Well next chapter will be out tomorrow night. **


	12. Living it Up

**A/N: Ok so heres a bit of a smut chapter. The next chapter will be up as well and it kind of goes with this chapter but not much. I love this story for sure. **

**My thanks will be in the next chapter. Oh by the way be sure to see my poll. Your votes decide if I write the story for Amber and Tyler. **

**Disclamier: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

**Rediscovering Love**

**Chapter 11-Living it Up**

**Jessica's POV**

It was cool outside but I really didn't care. It was Saturday, I was all alone in my house, and the pool out back was heated and the screened in. It was all I needed. So here I sat with my feet hanging in the warm water and I was dressed in the skimpiest bikini that was ever made. It was red and barely covered my chest. It was low on my hips and tied on each side with little wooden beads hanging at the edge of each string. The red matched the color in my tattoo on my hip. I smiled to the mid fall sun and let it soak in my skin. I was in heaven today as much as I was last Monday.

The reason I was home alone was because Tyler, Amber, Bella, Kate, and Pogue were out shopping at the mall outside of town with my mother. My father was out of town on business. Caleb was somewhere floating around Ipswich and Sarah was out of town visiting relatives in Boston. You would think that Caleb would be over with me but his mother kept him tied down Saturdays. I wondered what he was doing.

I slide into the pool letting the warm water soak into my every muscle and wind whipped skin. It was breezy out today giving the air a nice nip to it. I loved the fall. It was my favorite season. The sun always shone and the leaves changed colors. The wind was nice and cool taking away the heat from the sun. Fall was known as the season where things are supposed to be dying while spring is where they come alive. But to me Fall was the beginning because without death there could not be life. I don't know why I liked that but I did.

I smiled and gave a pleasant sigh as I skimmed slowly though the water. It felt good against my skin and washed away the annoyance from not being able to see Bella. I hated when she was away but she needed her time with family as much as I needed my free time. I sighed again and turned over to float on my back. The late afternoon sun beat down of the front of my body.

It felt good to be alone with no worry in the world. I had finished my homework at three this morning and had only a little math to do later. It would be easy. So for now it was safe to float in the pool like nothing was wrong.

I ran a hand through my hair. It had grown quite a few inches in the last month since I had arrived here. I was letting it grow out because that was how Caleb liked my hair, long and strawberry blonde. He said the color brought out the green in my eyes. I sighed thinking about him.

Sarah and Kate were on good terms now. But Amber was still distant to her. Kate was now rooming with Amber saying that Sarah needed her space. Which the girl did not need. Kate just didn't like her that much anymore. Both girls were trying their hardest to get any information out of Sarah about her other life with Aaron Abbot and any other boys. But so far the girl had not broke. And the girl was so dense. She didn't even know that Caleb was seeing me while he was seeing her. I mean she should know who to spot a cheater. But no, she hadn't noticed.

I came around her but tried to stay away from Caleb when she there. But when she was gone damn did things get good. He was all sweet and open and enough to make me melt. It felt good to be held in his arms.

Sarah tried to keep him busy until late at night not wanting him to come over to see Bella. She would make him stay in her dorm room until midnight watching mindless chick flicks, which I would never watch save for the Notebook and A Walk to Remember, or she would take him to Nicky's and keep him there late on Friday and Saturday nights. She was so blonde. When he would drop her off at the dorms, he went home, told his mother he was staying the night at Tyler's and came over. Caleb's mother had no clue yet that I was back. I think she was beginning to think her son was gay.

But now with Sarah out of town for the weekend, Caleb and I didn't have to hide. Well we did because we didn't want anyone who talked to Sarah to tell her that we were out. When we went to Nicky's last night we acted like friends and didn't touch more the necessary but the look in our eyes told everyone everything. The others in our group had learned by Wednesday what was going on. Reid stated that it was the end of the world which caused us all to laugh. Sarah had come by moments later and asked if Reid was ok and what he meant. All he did was roll his eyes and point to Tyler and Amber, both had blushed and I didn't want to know what Reid knew about what they did behind closed doors.

This week had been so fun. I didn't feel on edge or bad or sad. I knew I had Caleb back if only partially but that I could deal with for now. As long as I could feel his lips on mine and his body over me I was in pure heaven. I closed my eyes as I floated on my back around the pool. I sighed and let my feet sink to the bottom and swam to the side. I got out and found a blow up raft that I had stashed away in the outside closet last weekend. It was still blown up but I blew more air into it just to be safe. I sat it in the pool and hopped in next to it. I climbed on to it and once again closed my eyes letting the sun bath my body. Before I knew it I was half asleep and dreaming of Caleb's arms around my body.

Then I felt the arms and jerked forward slipping off the float and falling face forward into the pool. I growled as I came to the surface and spit chlorine tasting water out of my mouth and pushing my hair off my face. I looked into a laughing pair of dark chocolate eyes and I found myself laughing as well.

"I should hurt you." I said swimming to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled up at him. "I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too." His lips hit mine and he dragged my body against his in the water. I wrapped my legs around his waist. We had seen each other early this morning but even a few hours apart made it seem like years.

"You know I've never done it in a pool before." I said when his lips left mine. We were both trying to catch our breath.

"Well there a first for everything." He smiled and I laughed. I remembered the time I told him I had never done it in a shower either. Well lets say my bathroom would never look the same to anyone if they knew what those walls had seen when I was fifteen, sixteen. I couldn't even look at the shower without grinning becoming hot.

"Yes. We said that about the shower as well." I said leaning my forehead against his. He smiled.

"That was fun." His hand slipped to my bottom and he squeezed softly causing me to gasp. I wondered if Sarah made that noise when he did that to her. Whoa! Why the hell am I thinking about her with Caleb? God I needed to get rid of that girl. I leaned my cheek against his and kissed it softly and then trailed light kisses until I got to his ear. Thats when I heard his sigh and giggled.

"Why don't we forget about the pool idea and go break in my shower once again. Its missed you." I said in a whisper. I felt him nod and he walked with me still around him to the stairs that led out of the pool. The cold air hit me and I hissed. "Damn I never noticed how cold it was out here." I shivered as my feet hit the ground. I was heavy when I was soaking wet and I didn't want him carrying me upstairs soaking wet.

"Well we can take a nice hot shower." He grinned taking my hand. I smiled widely and walked with him into the house and upstairs. When we hit the top stair I giggled and let go of his hand and ran. I heard Caleb laugh behind me and I heard his running foot steps.

I stripped off my top and tossed into the floor not caring if it was wet or not. I ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower to hot, stripping off the bottoms as I waited for the water to heat up enough. I stepped in just as soon as Caleb came into the bathroom. I heard his wet clothing hit the floor and I laughed letting the hot water rinse the chlorine out of my hair.

I heard the glass shower door open and turned to see him walk in, my heart almost stopped. I had not seen him buck ass naked since were were sixteen and damn can two years change a guy. He was fit and when I said fit I meant pure muscle and enough to make you fall into mush. His was very happy to be here with me as well. I laughed and looked at him raising my arms over my head to pull my hair back way from my face. This caused my back to bow and my breast to push forward. This had his eyes widening and a slow and lazy smile spreading across my face. God I loved the look on his face. I just plan loved HIM!

"Well what are you waiting for Danvers?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and staring at him. His look was pure surprise.

"I just-- your gorgeous." He hadn't known what to saw at first that was for sure.

"You said that the first time we did it silly." I said walking the few inches to him. I pulled in all the way into the shower and shut the door. The hot misty air surrounded us. I liked it like that.

His arms were around my waist and I was pushed up against him. I was five six and he was like six foot or more. So his erect member was against my lower stomach. "Your more so then before." He said and I almost melted.

I may not have melted but my knees did turn to jello and he caught me by the hips. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist when I could. My back hit the cool tile and I gasped. His erection was against my hot core but he made no move to enter me. He was waiting and teasing.

One of his hands traveled from my hip and up my side softly causing me to giggling then gasp when his large hand grabbed my breast. His other hand stayed on my hip keeping me steady against him and the wall.

I smiled with hazed eyes. I saw the necklace at his throat and grinned. Like my ring on the chain, that necklace that he wore was from me. But that was before we started dating. He would remember but right now my mind was about to fly. I let go of his so that I could slide down the wall. His hips jerked in response and he entered me half way causing me to moan and arch my back. His body shivered and I smiled. "Weren't expecting that were you?" I chuckled softly.

"I've really missed you." He said thrusting into me fully. I was still relatively tight but it felt good. Sex without foreplay usually hurt but today it didn't. We had been waiting to long for this.

He thrust up again and I grabbed at his upper arms. My hands slide from his arms to around his neck as he began to set the pace. With every thrust his hips made mine met with one of their own. The steaming water around us was forgotten as each thrust became deeper and harder bringing moans from deep within me. I hadn't felt this good in what felt like a life time.

I felt the familiar tightness in my lower stomach and he began to move faster. My breathing, as well as his became irregular and came in short pants. His lips were on mine as I felt the orgasm shack my body. I moaned into his mouth nipping slightly at the edge of his lips. A few more erratic thrusts later he followed suit and we stayed still not wanting to lose the connection we had.

"I really, really missed that." He said panting. He had that goofy grin on his face. It was a look I loved and one I used to see all the time. I grinned right back.

"What? You don't do this with Sarah?" I asked before my mind fully processed the question and kept me from saying it. He didn't stiffen or anything like that but his smile faltered just slightly.

"She does, its just she cares more for her pleasure then mine." He said and I could tell from the look in his eyes that I was the only one that knew this. I felt him pull out finally and set me on my feet. I swayed slightly and his arms went around my waist to hold me up.

"Thank." I smiled back to him. I turned my head enough so that he could bring his lips to mine in a sweet and slow, bone melting kiss. The best kiss I had ever had.

"Welcome." He said when his lips left mine. I made a grab for the shampoo but Caleb beat me to it and lifted the bottle above my head upside down squeezing a little into my hair. He set the bottle back down and began to rub the sweet smelling soap into my hair. I sighed closing my eyes and leaning my head back.

"That feels so good." I moaned as he fingers massaged my scalp. It had been so long since I was treated like a women and not just a tool for a job.

"I'm glad." I could hear his smile as he spoke. "Your letting your hair grow out?" He phrased it as a question.

"Yeah. I miss it being long. I couldn't have it down my back like I used to because of the jobs I took. Food and hair don't mix much." I said with a sad laugh.

"You should have called me. I would have helped you." I knew he would of but I didn't want to bother him with that. I also didn't want him to know how bad off I had been so many months ago. Now I was home and back to my normal life but I had a greater insight to life now that I had lived like the other half.

"I know but I needed to make it on my own. I did and Bella is fine as well as me. I'm home and thats all that matters. Right?" I asked. He turned me around and leaned my head under the hot spray. He rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and reached for the soap before he answered.

"Yeah thats all that matters." He leaned down and kissed me as he began to rub the soap across my body. I giggled when he hit my sides. I squirmed as he began to tickle me. I giggled loudly.

"Caleb!" I screeched. "Stop!" It was a half hearted order but he listened and continued to rub the soap along my body until a nice lather was coating me. I sighed when he set the soap down and leaned me back once more into the water. "My turn." I said when he was done. I reached for my shampoo and his hand settled on mine.

"Oh no I don't want to be smelling like girl." He said with a small smile on his face. I grinned and grabbed the other bottle of shampoo that smelled nothing like a girl. It was actually a bottle of shampoo that I used when the ends of my hair began to fray and it just smelled like soap.

"Then you won't." I laughed as he took the bottle from me. He nodded and handed it back. "But for the record a real man wouldn't mind smelling like a girl." I challenged.

"Well a real man wouldn't be seeing two girls." He countered but with a smile.

"Ah but only a real man would admit it." He laughed as I poured a small amount of shampoo into my hand. I stashed the bottle and ran my hand through his hair and began to give him the same treatment he had given me.

It was his turn to sigh and I liked the way it sounded. I directed him to the spray of water and he tilted his head back so that the soap left his hair. He grinned down at me. "You going to wash me too?" He had an impish look and a twinkle in his dark eyes.

"Well you don't want to smell like a girl so I can't." He grinned as I said it. I didn't know what he was talking about. He leaned around me to turn off the water and he shoved open the shower door. He lifted me up bridal style and carried me from the shower. I was totally surprised. I had never been carried like this before. Even when we had been dating when we were younger. But back then I hated being treated like a girl. That goes to show you how growing up with four boys made me one of them and then two years away from them turned me into a girl again. I laughed.

"So mister Danvers, what do you plan to do with me?" I asked happily crossing my ankles and wrapping my arms around his neck. Oh there was that grin again.

"I'm going to have my way with you until you can't move anymore." He said and my eyes flashed with joy.

"I love you." I said before I thought. I had a habit of doing that as of late.

"And I love you to." He said with a look of pure bliss. He walked with me from the bath room not caring if we were soaking wet. The carpet would dry just like my sheets. He tossed me on the bed and I yelped he came and crawled on top of me capturing my lips with his.

Before I knew it was screaming out his name thanking God no one was home to hear me.


	13. Getting Caught

**A/N: Ok I told you this chapter would be up as well. New chapter will be up tomorrow or even later tonight if I'm lucky. I have nothing to do seeing as I'm sick and don't know what homework I have. LOL well I do know I just don't know how to do it.**

**hockeygrl125- **_I like the cheating as well. LOL_

**aussiechick06- **_I know three chapters at once is a lot. I have two chapers up now LOL. I had to have the whole Sarah cheating this to make this story work. Oh and Trust me Sarah will slip up very soon! I agree with you on the part about cheating but there are exceptions. I'm so glad you love the story! _

**Covenantgirl8689- **_Thank you so much for both your reviews. Glad you like the drama in the earlier chapter and I hope you like these two that are out now._

**Neith4weiss- **_Thank you! I hope you like the update!_

**Um again I will remind you to see the poll on my profile/bio thing. I'm still borderline on what I'm going to do. So your imput is welcome. Thanks. Oh and please Review! I love it when you guys review!**

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing but the OCs and plot!**

* * *

**Rediscovering Love**

**Chapter 12- Getting Caught**

**Caleb's POV**

I never knew I could feel as happy as I did now. My body felt good curled with Jessica's under her sheets. I ran a hand through a strand of her strawberry blonde hair and smiled when she turned to face me. The sun was just beginning to set though you couldn't tell in her barely lit room.

"Did I mention how glad I am that Sarah went away this weekend?" She said with a lazy smile. Her was stunning in the light. Her eyes were still glazed with love and lust. Both were in my eyes as well. I smiled back at her.

"Oh yes. You said it about twenty times already." I laughed when she chuckled.

"Well its true Caleb. I'm glad she's not here. If she were I wouldn't be laying here with you all alone in my house." She kissed my chest. And I felt my grin widen.

"That prompts the question, why are you home alone?" I asked truly wanting to know. She never let Bella out of her sight.

"Well my mom wanted to go shopping today. I was supposed to go but I refused. Kate and Pogue were over early and volunteered to go with her. Amber put her two cents in and well Tyler had to go as well. I told her to take Bella with her and she did." She smiled and kissed my chest again. I shivered when her lips didn't move away that fast. "They left around noon and you came 'round three. Its now what seven, almost eight? They should be home soon." She said but she didn't move. Just curled deeper into me.

A few minutes passed of blessed silence. Suddenly she jerked her head to the side and jumped out of bed forgetting to wrap herself in the sheet. I leaned up and settled my weight on my elbows as I watched her go to the window.

She peaked out careful not to expose herself. The last rays of sun hit her light tan skin and I smiled. If you looked at her in clothing you never would have figured her for the fragile type. She was 'one of the boys'. We treated her like we treated Kate, like she was family. Which she was in truth. But unlike Kate Jess didn't mind getting down and dirty with the rest of us. When Reid did something stupid like use to much, Jess, if not me, would get up and show him what was what. She was stronger then me which seeing as I was the oldest and she was the youngest should not have been possible. She was a tomboy, she played pool and foosball. She knew how to swim competitively and play football.

But looking at her now she was just a women. She wasn't a tomboy, she wasn't strong. She was purely female and fragile. Her body was small and compact, muscles shown in her arms and legs. But still had that feminine look to her that made her even more gorgeous. Her figure was that of an hour glass, dipping in nicely at the hips and rounding out. Her breasts full and lovely. Her neck and shoulders were slender and small, her face a beautiful and round that was flattered by rosy lips and beautiful green eyes. Her hair was growing long and hung to her shoulders, no longer short.

She turned suddenly and I got a good look at her eyes. They were scared and then I heard the engine of a car coming up the drive. Actually it was more then one car. "Crap Caleb you have to get out of my room." She whispered as if her mother was already on the house.

"I don't have any clothing. My shirt is down stairs along with my pants. I jumped into the pool with my boxers on, which by the way are still soaking wet in your bath room." I said hopping out the bed.

"Shit, shit, shit!" She shouted and the engine noise got louder. "I'm so screwed." She said and then laughed. I didn't get it at first but I took a second to think about it and found myself laughing as well.

"Well baby you were." I grinned at her and she laughed harder. The engine noise stopped and we both stopped our hysterical laughter.

"Shit. You have stuff in the guest room right?" She asked her eyes going as wide as a deer in the headlights. I nodded getting what she was saying. I kissed her and headed for her door. "Act like your taking a shower. We needed them anyway." She grinned and darted to her bathroom. I heard the shower start and then I dashed, naked, to the room down the hall just as the front door opened. I sighed and headed for the bathroom turning the water to hot. I stepped in just as I heard the slam of the sliding glass door down stairs. Shit we were in trouble!

**Jessica's POV**

My idea was good but I totally forgot about the clothing down near the pool. We were in deep shit if my mother jumped to conclusions about why Caleb's clothing was downstairs.

I heard the slam and began to hyperventilate in the hot water. I was screwed, Caleb was screwed, we were both fucking screwed if she came in here and found my room a mess with sheets and stuff thrown around. To be truthful the room also reeked of sex. That was not good. I couldn't just get out of the shower through a towel around myself and try to straighten up the room. My mother would be wondering what the hell had caused my room be looking like that. I was screwed.

"Please stay downstairs. Please stay downstairs. Please stay downstairs." I repeated over and over and over. Hoping that God would hear me and keep my mother downstairs until I was out of the shower and dressed and had the room cleaned.

I couldn't be so lucky. I heard my door slam closed. I hadn't even heard my door open. Shit! "I WANT THE TWO OF YOU DOWNSTAIRS NOW!!"I heard my mother scream and I took a deep breath. I was screwed. I turned off the water and and walked out of the shower and closed the door shut behind me. I grabbed a towel and throw it around me. I ran a hand through my hair. It was knotted and hurt. My body was sore as well.

I walked into the bed room and grimaced. I knew now why my mother had screamed. I hadn't know though, how a mess my room was. The sheets were off the bed and my bathing suit was thrown on the floor. My tall lamp was off and knocked over, thanks to Caleb trying to shove me against the wall when I had been headed to the bathroom.

My dresser was a mess as well. I didn't think we had done that much damage four almost five hours. I laughed a little seeing the pillows haphazard on the bed and a few on the floor. My room smelled like sex and sweat. I loved it!

I walked to my dresser and picked up my lamp which was next to it. I opened a drawer and grabbed a bra and matching underwear. I slipped off the towel and put my underclothing on. I walked around the room straighten the little things I could. I balled up the sheets and tossed them in the corner and I rearranged the pillows. My door opened to reveal the very scared eighteen year old that I loved. I giggled.

"You look like your about to be sentenced to death." I said walking to him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him lightly. He wrapped his arms around me as well and kissed back. "Help clean the room some?" I questioned when I let him go.

"Sure." He said and walked to the dresser while I went to my closet. "Why are you going to the closet?" He asked.

"Well it would be odd to walk downstairs dressed in bra and underwear now wouldn't it? Pogue and my brother are down there." I laughed and he shook his head.

"Both of them have seen you dressed in a the thing you call a bathing suit so whats the difference?" He began picking up little things and placing then where they belonged. I found one of Annabell's toys in my closet as I opened it and wondered where the dog was.

"Yeah I wonder that as well. Did you see Annabell when you can over?" I asked pulling on of my halter tops off the hanger. If it came down to it I was fleeing to Nicky's and I wanted to look good and not like a piece of crap. I pulled off lower rising jeans from a hanger as well. I shimmed into both and buttoned the jeans up. I turned and looked to him.

"She was in the back yard. I just left her. She was chasing what looked to be a chipmunk." He said and walked to the other side of the room while I went into the bathroom to pick up our discarded clothing. I tossed it into the hamper and walked back out. "You know she's going to kill us." He said.

"She won't." I said sure of it. "She loves me and won't hurt you either. Your one of Ty's best friends." I said walking to my nightstand. I grabbed my cell phone and stuffed the thin thing into my bra. I grabbed my wallet and took out a fifty and a ten, those also joined the phone in my bra. I grabbed my keys and took off the car key and house key and stuck both in my pocket so that my mother would not see them in my pocket. I grinned. "You might want to do the same with your keys. My mother will flip if she knew we were planning on bolting." He grinned.

"Thanks for that advice." He said. "My shoes however are outside near the pool."

I opened my mouth to say something. "No there not." I turned to see Tyler standing in my doorway. "I figured you might need these. Pogue and Kate took off laughing. Amber is in my room changing for our date at Nicky's and she had about fifteen bags for you. Mom is pissed." He said with a grin.

"I'll tell mom what you and Amber do behind closed doors if you don't wipe that smile off your face." I hissed slipping on my sandals. Tyler laughed.

"Sis mom walked in on us. To say the least we lock the door now." He laughed again as Caleb laughed. Obviously a memory that Tyler had shared with his friends when it happened.

"Well good for you." I said moving around him. He laughed and bumped fists with Caleb. I growled heading downstairs. Caleb followed, hopping as he tried to get his shoes on. My mother met me at the bottom.

"Living room. Both of you." Her face was even mad. I fought off the frown and took a deep breath. Caleb came up behind me and put a hand to my lower back. We walked to the living room and I saw Annabell curled up in the corner. Her tail began to wag when she saw me. Bella was sitting in her walker giggling and talking gibberish.

I smiled to her and went over to pick her up. I lifted her into the air and spun her around giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you baby girl." She giggled as I settled her on my hip and stood near the couch. Caleb came and leaned over giving Bella a kiss on the head. She giggled again.

"Sit please." My mother said.

"Mom I'm not going to sit. Get whatever you have to say out or I'm leaving Bella here with you and going out." I threatened and she stood eye to eye with me. She may not be my real mother but I was just as stubborn as she was.

"What the hell happened here?" She asked eying Caleb. She knew she just wanted me to say it.

"Watch what you say!" I shouted forgetting momentarily that Bella was at my hip. She began to wail. "Oh baby. I'm sorry about yelling. I didn't mean to. Grandma is being mean." I cooed and I heard my mother huff. I fought not to giggle.

"Well you were." This was from Amber. She came into the living room dressed in a light green dress. It looked good on her. "Mrs. Simms she really did nothing wrong. Why not let her off the hook. I mean you weren't that upset when you walked in on Tyler and me." She blushed at the last part of her statement.

Thank you! I was screaming that in my head. I loved her she was the best. "Well its different with you two. You don't have a daughter." My mother stated.

"That has nothing to deal with it." I said bouncing Bella. She was getting fussy.

"That has everything to do with it. You two are eighteen and already have one child. I don't want you two to have another one." My mother looked upset.

"Mom you know more then anyone that there can be only one child born within the families." I said. "Plus I'm on birth control." I stated.

"How do you know that there can only be one child? I mean there's you and Tyler. The families have never intermixed like you and Caleb have. Who do we know that you won't be able to bare more kids?" Her voice was a little on edge. I knew now why she was worried. I had complication with Bella and she didn't want it to happen to me.

"I know why your scared." I said handing Bella to Caleb. "I had complications with Bella and you don't want it to happen again. You don't want to lose me. With Bella I was under so much stress with my mother dying and there was the fact that I was young. You won't lose me mom." I hugged her getting why she was so angry.

"I love you too Jessica. Your the daughter I can't have." She said hugging me back. So she was just worried about me.

"I know mom. I'll stay home tonight if you want me to." I offered and saw her shack her head.

"No go out and have fun. You should. I'll watch Bella again." She took the baby from Caleb and walked around towards the door leading out of the living room. "Have fun." She said and left.

"Thank you I will." I shouted to her. I turned to Caleb.

"How did you know she was scared?" He asked walking towards me and wrapping his arms around me.

"I could see it in her eyes." Amber spoke before I could.

"It was that obvious. I'm her daughter. She doesn't want to lose me because she can never have another child. Well she could but she would never do that to my father." I stated.

"I know. Mom's too uptight to even think about doing what you and Caleb are doing." Tyler came into the room. I smiled.

"Bite me Tyler." I laughed. "Lets get out of here and go have some fun." I said and took Caleb's hand. "Your driving." I said to him. We left the house and headed towards Nicky's.


	14. The Proof We Needed

**A/N: WOW am I on a roll or what. I know in one of the other chapters I said this story was going to be ending soon I wasn't lying. I have four more chapters planned but I will have the sequel up most likely the same day I finish this story. This story was purly love and drama based. The sequel will have drama and of course someone trying to hurt the group. So yeah. I've had this planned since half way though this story. Hope you don't mind that. **

**Covenantgirl8689- **_I'm glad you loved the last few chapters. I do love your story and can't wait for your update. Glad I could make you happy by reading and reviewing after all you do it for me! :D_

**emma134-**_ so glad you like it. Heres the new chapter :)_

**TragicCure- **_I hope I was able to answer your question when I replyed. If not I'm sorry. Hope you like the update :D_

**Neith4Weiss- **_I love Amber as well. Thats why I'm thinking of doing hers and Tyler's story. Hope you like the update :D_

**Hey everyone. I wanted to remind you to vote on weather you want me to write Amber and Tyler's story. It looks like I might be but you never now. I'll have the poll up until the end of next week. So you still have time. Oh and please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own what you do now know.**

* * *

**Rediscovering Love**

**Chapter 13- The Proof We Needed**

**Jessica's POV**

We got to Nicky's only to find that Pogue had yet to show and Reid was already fucking with Aaron at the pool table. I spotted Kate and ran to her. She stood and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the ladies bathroom. I gave Caleb a 'I have no clue' look and allowed myself to be dragged into the bathroom. I sighed when Kate shut the door and looked under each stall and locked the door.

"What the hell Kate? Is this were you kill me or something?" I asked with a laugh. I jumped up and sat on the edge of the sink.

"Why the hell would I want to kill you?" Kate asked looking at me with surprise. She laughed when I shrugged.

"You may have just found some stuff out that you would want to kill me for." I said and this time she looked at me with suspicion. "Oh don't look at me like that. You know the night. You and Pogue had just started dating and we all got drunk. Remember?" I said and she smiled.

"Yeah."

"Well why you were running off playing 'try to drown Reid for touching my ass' I was kind of kissing your boyfriend." I said sheepishly.

"Really?" She asked. She wasn't mad so I guessed that was a good thing.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." I said smiling to her.

"Don't be. I ended up kissing your boyfriend too." She waved her hand. I gapped.

"You have got to be kidding me." I laughed. "Oh and if that ain't funny enough, Reid and Tyler got so drunk--"

"They made out!" Kate squealed. "They still don't know they did it." She feel over laughing so hard.

I was laughing just as bad. "Well we are the only ones that know about it. Pogue and Caleb were just a drunk as the other two they didn't know up from down." I continued my hysterical laughing. I wiped my eye when I felt a tear trickle out. "Damn it." I laughed. I held my sides.

"Oh so we do have black mail on them. Goody." Kate said when she finally got a hold of herself. But I laughed again and it set her off again. This was going to be one hell of a night if we couldn't keep our laughter under control.

I sighed wiping a tear away from my eye. "Ok so why did you drag me in here if you aren't going to kill me?" I asked looking to the red faced girl in front of me.

"Well I wanted to ask what happened this afternoon." There was a knock at the bathroom door and we both laughed. "Lets go take a walk. We don't want people thinking that we're you know--" Kate rolled her eyes and I laughed as well.

"You never know, they may just think we're getting high or drinking or something." I said and Kate grinned.

"Girl, two girls do not go lock themselves in a public bathroom to get high or get drunk. Boys do that. When two girls lock themselves in the bathroom people begin to think that their doing something sexual." Kate laughed as my eyes grew wide. "You never know maybe Caleb would like that." I snorted.

"And maybe Pogue would too." I countered and hopped off the counter. Kate unlocked the door and we came face to face with Pogue. Kate grinned.

"Hey baby." She said and hugged him. She gave him a kiss as well.

"Hey dude." I said blushing slightly at their show of affection.

"Hey Jess." He said looking to Kate with a raise eyebrow. "May I ask why the boys said you barricaded yourselves in the bathroom?" He asked.

"I was just talking to Jess about something. We're going to go for a walk." She smiled. "Without anyone." Kate said putting a finger over his mouth.

"Why?" He asked giving her the puppy dog look. She smiled and I giggled.

"Because its female related Pogue. I'll make it up to you later." She kissed him and then latched on to my arm. I mouthed 'help me' to him but all he did was shake his head.

"Your on your own Baby girl." He laughed.

"Big help you are!" I shouted with a laugh and headed out into the cold night with my friend. "So what do you want to know?" I questioned looking to the sky. The stars were bright and lovely.

"Everything." She almost screamed.

"Well I'm not telling you _everything_." I laughed at her when she pouted. "I can't just tell you everything about what I did with Caleb. I might end up blushing myself to death." I laughed as she sighed.

"Well then tell me what you want to." Kate hissed out. But she still had a smile on her face. I laughed.

"Lets just say you won't look at my shower the same anymore. But before that I was just floating on my raft in the pool getting just a little bit of sun while I was alone. I drifted off to sleep and was dreaming about Caleb and his arms around me and then I felt said arms. I freaked and well one this lead to another and my shower was used. My room was obliterated as well. My bed was a mess and my lamp knocked over." Kate laughed at that.

"You two are animals." She laughed again.

"At least I didn't like my room on fire because my shirt was tossed on a very hot lamp." I countered and continued. "Well I heard everyone's car coming up the drive and my brilliant ass told Caleb to go to the guest bedroom and shower in that shower. He did and my plan would have worked if his clothes had of been downstairs. My mother came in my room as I was in the shower and well she saw how a mess it was. She got mad and I found out she was scared of me getting pregnant again. Thats all there is to say." I shrugged. "So anything new with you?" I asked.

Her face broke out in the perfect evil face. I giggled. Oh this was going to be fun. "Yeah I got a few bits of dirt on Sarah." She almost squealed it. I stopped and gaped at her.

"I don't believe you." I said still standing still.

"Oh but you should." Kate laughed and I chuckled at her evil look. "You know how Sarah left for the weekend?" I nodded. "Well she left her cell phone here. It rang while I was finishing cleaning my stuff out of the room."

"Please Kate tell me you didn't answer it." I groaned out. Kate was my best friend but some times she could be just ditsy and stupid.

"Girl do you think I'm that stupid?" She turned and looked at me her light brown eyes wide. I laughed.

"No I would never think you to be the stupid kind." I said with a little sarcasm. She pushed me and I took a step back acting hurt. "Continue." I said like someone official.

"Well when it finished ring I just left it there but a few minutes after that it beeped twice then a third time later. Finally I got curious enough to actually look at it. It was so funny. There was a text message from her mom that said 'honey where are you?' I laughed and then the second message was a voice mail. I apologized up one side and down to God about doing this by the way." Kate looked at me with serious eyes. I nodded. "I listened to the message and recorded it as well then deleted it."

"Ok would you tell me who it was?" I question.

"I'll do you one better." She pulled out the small slim silver type recorder. I smiled. God I loved her. She hit the play buttoned and I listened to the message.

"_Hey babe. Its Aaron. I know your out of town this weekend but I was hoping we could hook up Sunday night. Call me when you get the message." _The familiar annoying male voice came from the recorder. I was speechless.

"I called her home number that she gave me if I needed to reach her. I told her that she left her cell at the dorms. She was so surprised and ask if anyone called. I told her that a number starting with 753 called and she gasped and shouted crap. When I asked whats wrong she told me that it was her cousin. I knew that was a lie. She asked if a message was left or anything and I of course said no. We talked for a few minutes and then we hung up." Kate said pleased with herself.

"Well its a start." I said smiling.

"Hey you two!" I heard a loud voice and I smiled. I turned to see Amber jogging towards us.

"Hey Amber." I turned and gave her a hug. "Whats up?" I asked.

"Nothing. Hey Kate." Amber turned to the brown haired tan skinned beauty beside me. They hugged.

"Why are you two running around outside instead of inside with your respective boyfriends?" She asked. She linked arms with mine and we headed back towards the bar. Kate breifed Amber on what happened and let her listen to the type. We were going to wait a while to tell Caleb until we had firmer proof that she was cheating.

"Hey guys." I said sitting next to Caleb. I fought the urge to kiss him. If only Sarah was truly out of the picture. Which would be soon. I smiled at him.

"Want anything to eat?" He asked smiling at me.

"Fries and a coke." I said and he got up. He sat a hand on my shoulder and then left. Pogue asked what Kate wanted and Tyler did the same with Amber. We basically got the same thing. We sat gossiping at the table and laughing. "I can not wait to get her ass." I said with a laugh.

"Your tell me." Kate giggled. "I always thought she was my friend. Its so sad." She laughed at her own statement.

"Yeah I know right." Amber snorted. The boys came back and I grinned at Caleb.

"I want to dance." I stated with a flat tone as I nibbled on a fry.

"Sure." Caleb said standing and holding out his hand. I looked to Kate.

"You got a quarter?" I asked and she nodded handing me it. I grinned. "Thank you." I squealed and took his hand. I dragged us to the dance floor and over to the juke box. I flipped through the songs first and looked for the one I had had playing in my head for the last few days. I found the song. It was my favorite song to dance to. I put the quarter in the machine and hit the buttons. Maroon 5's 'She will be loved' began to play. Sure it was slow but hey I liked to be close to the guys I danced with. Plus the song itself was very insightful.

"Nice choice." Caleb said and pulled me into his arms. Other couples including Pogue and Kate, Amber and Tyler were dancing close but with the pace of the song like Caleb and I were. I smiled as the song continued.

"I know right." I smiled and nodded over to Tyler and Amber. "Never in a million years would I imagine my brother with someone. I like it." I smiled again.

"Yeah they go good together. Her personal life back in Miami wasn't very good." Caleb said softly.

"Really?" I was surprised.

"You should talk to her about it." He said and we were silent as the second verse started. I heard Caleb singing it softly.

"'Tap on my window, knock on my door. I want to make you feel beautiful. I know I tend to get so insecure. It doesn't matter anymore.'"

I started singing softly as well. The next part was my favorite. "'It's not always rainbows and butterflies, It's compromise that moves us along, yeah. My heart is full and my door's always open. You come anytime you want.'" I looked up to him and smiled.

He smiled back. 'I love you' he mouthed. I smiled.

'I love you too' I mouthed back. We grinned like fools for the rest of the song. I felt like I was flying. We had proof that Sarah was cheating and I was with Caleb and the blonde bitch was not here. It was perfect.

The song ended and he led me off the dance floor and back to our table. "Wow you guys have to be careful. I swore you two looked like you were going to kiss half way through." Kate said coming to sit down as well. Tyler and Amber were still dancing and this time the song was one that involved my brother be be very close to Amber. It was a fast paced song as well.

"Damn. Has Ty always danced like that with a girl?" I rose an eyebrow watching him and Amber. Amber was all smiles and flirt and sexy. My brother was just watching her with the lust I saw in Caleb's eye when he watched me. I laughed.

"That girl had changed him for the better." Reid came sitting next to me and Caleb.

"Hey." I called and Reid smiled.

"What?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. I think he knew what I was going to ask.

"You know." I smiled. He was in on the whole getting info out of Sarah or Aaron thing.

"Fine." He went into his pocket and pulled out the wad of cash. He pulled out a few bills that were folded in half and tossed it to me. I smiled and stood.

"I'm going to get a coke. Come with me girls." I motion to both of them. They smiled and stood with me. We walked to the bar. "Hey Nicky's I need three cokes." I called leaning over the bar.

"Sure thing." Nicky called and I grinned. I opened the wad of cash and found the note.

_'He spilled everything. I got it recorded on my phone the dude is so stupid. Met me at Kate and Amber's dorm. Tell your mom and Caleb your spending the night there or something. By the way I want at least some of this cash back.' _I read the note out loud and giggled. I handed Nicky a ten. "Keep the change." I called.

"Wow I wonder what he said." Amber laughed.

"We might want to be getting home its eleven after all. I need to go home kiss Bella on the head even if she is sleeping and get my bag. Amber you going to come along so you can be my ride?" Amber nodded.

"Sure." She said taking her coke. We headed back towards the table and sat where we had been moments earlier. "Hey Ty we need to be getting me back to your place. I left my car there."

"Yeah I want to get home to." Kate faked a yawn. "Pogue can you take me to the dorms." Reid apparently had already left.

"I'm going to be spending the night with Amber and Kate so I need to get home tell mom and grab my over night bag. You think mom will be fine with watching Bella all night?" I looked to Tyler. I had never left Bella alone for a full night.

"Yeah she'll be fine." Tyler said standing. I stood and Caleb stood as well. Pogue and Kate had already left the bar murmuring a night and see you later.

"Lets go." I smiled and we left.


	15. Making the Case

**A/N: This should get you all laughing. I have a geko in my room and my cat is going nuts. I don't know how the hell the little freaking lizard got into my room. I mean sure I live in FL but hell I have never had a geko in my room that was not in a cage. My dad had a different geko in his TV the other day. It was so funny. But enough rantings for the author. I know you all just want to read this story. **

**Covenantgirl8689- **_Awe yes the making out was funny. I hope you like the chapter! :D_

**cherokeeprincess09-**_ I am so glad that you like this story. I love the whole 'baby girl' thing as well. It just seemed to fit. And don't worry rambling don't bother me. I ramble all the time. Hope you like the chapter! :)_

**hockygrl125-**_ Thank you and I still love the whole cheating thing as well. Hope you like this chapter :)_

**Neith4Weiss-**_ Thank you and yes Go Reid! LOL I hope you like the chapter. It has some Reid and Jessica evilness. At least I think so. :)_

**SabakuNoGaara126-**_ Thank you so much. Oh boy is Sarah going to slip. LOL The chapter after this is going to be lots of drama! hehehe. :D_

**Well I want to thank all of you for reading this and I want to say sorry because this chapter might suck. I have school and my mind is reeling trying to play catch up because of being sick. So please bare with me. Thank you. If you want to hear Tyler and Amber's story please see my poll. Much thanks to that as well. Please Review! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot!**

**

* * *

**

Rediscovering Love

**Chapter 14- Making the Case**

**Jessica's POV**

I walked into the house with Amber and Tyler following. Caleb was in front of me and he was already headed up to Bella's room. I smiled at his back and headed up to find my mom. She was in bed and Dad was with her. "Hey daddy. I thought you were out of town until tomorrow." I said going and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know baby. I decided to come home early." He smiled up at me. My mother was reading.

"Hey mom." I smiled at her. She smiled in return. "Um I wanted to ask if I could spend the night with Kate and Amber at the dorms. If you don't mind." I said hoping she said yes.

"I don't mind at all. You girls have fun and don't do anything stupid." She said and I grinned.

"Thank you." I squealed and ran to her kissing her on the cheek. "Bye daddy." I screamed softly leaving the room and going to Bella's room. Caleb was running his fingers over her hair.

"She's out like a light." He said and I smiled.

"I have to get my stuff ready so if you want to head home early its fine by me." I said wrapping an arm around him. He looked to me.

"Yeah. I think I'll head home. My mom had been freaking out about me running around at all hours of the night." He grinned down at me. I smiled back up at him and nudged him. I ran my hand over my baby's head and smiled.

"I love you baby. I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." I grinned but felt a tear in my eye. I had never in my life let her alone for more the a few hours to go out to school or with friends. It felt like lately I was barely home with her. Tomorrow, I decided, would be a mother daughter day. The day I needed the most.

I left the room following Caleb out the door and shutting it quietly so that she would not wake. Caleb pulled me into his arms as soon as we got to my door. "I know why your spending the night with Kate and Amber. I saw the note, don't know what it said but I know what it involves and please dear God let him have proof." He said and kissed me. I kissed back but my mind was totally blank. How could he have known?

"How?" I said when I pulled away. I looked into his bright brown eyes and cocked and eyebrow up hoping he would answer.

"Oh I do know how to get things out of my friends. But somehow he won't tell me everything. He told me it was for him to know and me to find out. Confusing but I can only think of one thing and it involves Sarah." He smiled and for some unknown reason he didn't seem sad about the fact that his girlfriend might be cheating.

"You don't seem to sad mister Danvers?" I laughed wrapping my arms around his tone body. I loved this feeling.

"I don't care if she's cheating. I have you and I know you would never do that to me." Caleb said kissing me lightly. I kissed him back and we let go. "I'll see you tomorrow Caleb." I said opening my door and then I looked back. "Love you." I said smiling a bright smile.

"I love you to Baby girl." He grinned and waved heading down the stairs. I walked into my room and then was pounced on by what I hoped was Amber. I turned to look at her and it was her. Her blueish green eyes glowing with excitement.

"Can you get any more happy?" I asked. Her smile widened and I laughed. "Don't answer that." I laughed again when she pouted. I looked to my bed and found Annabell curled up. I giggled and pounced on the door and she licked my face. I smiled and looked to the duffel bag on the end of my bed. I raised and eyebrow for the second time in the last ten minutes. "You packed my bag?" I questioned.

"Yes I packed you bag. Can we go?" She jumped up and down giggling. I shook my head and got off the bed with a slight smile. I grabbed the bag and walked towards the door. My shoes weren't even off. I sighed and opened the door and Amber skipped out. I shook my head wondering if the girl was tipsy. Which might be logical since when I turned my head my last bottle of stashed Corona was sitting out empty. I had also learned since I met Amber that she could not hold liquor worth shit and quite frankly neither could Kate. I on the other had could handle myself very well.

"Hey Amber?" I questioned in a sing song voice so she would respond.

"Yeah?" She turned to me and I laughed slightly. This girl was a light weight compared to me.

"Where did you find my beer?" I asked walking up to her and fishing her keys from her back pocket.

"Wha?" She jumped when I pulled the keys out and dangled them in front of her face. She jumped at them and I laughed. "Why you taken my keys?" She asked.

"You may not be drunk but man are you tipsy. I'm driving." I skated past her as she growled and took off at a trot. I laughed and skirted around the hood of her Honda Civic. I opened the drivers side door and locked it as she tried to pry it open. I laughed. There was a note on the dash board and I began to read it as the black haired girl finally walked around the car and got in throwing my bag in the back of the car.

_Jessica,_

_Its might be a good idea if you drive. The girl got into you beer, which I will restock because she is my girlfriend after all. The cars a little messed up inside thanks to Reid. I didn't want her driving so you may have to 'fix' it. I know you won't let her drive and please don't kill her. I know how you are with your beer._

_Love ya Sis_

I smiled. Always the caring one. I got out and leaned over to look at Amber. "Do not move one inch." I hissed and the girl froze. I laughed and popped the hood letting my eyes bleed black and the car fixed itself. I knew this method because this is how Caleb and Ty always kept me from driving drunk or on a sugar high.

I walked back around the car after slamming the hood and got in starting the car. It started with a nice purr and I tore out of the drive way smiling as Amber giggled. Damn if this was just Amber tipsy, which isn't much different then who she usually acts, I want to see the girl full blown drunk.

I pulled into the parking lot. "You have to be quite Amber." I said grabbing my bag and hopping out of the car. I slammed the door and walked to the front of the building. Amber sighed. Looks like she sobered slightly. Or she didn't care to get in trouble. We headed inside and up the stairs and to the room that belonged to Amber and now Kate. I knocked on the door and Kate opened it and smiled.

"I have beer, candy, ice cream and movies." Kate said as I walked in. I sat my bag on the spare blow up bed on the floor. I looked to the cooler of beer and soda.

"Please tell me you have--" I started to say when the door opened and three bottles of Corona were dangled in front of my face. I squealed and turned around to hug Reid tight enough to make him choke. He knew my favorite. "Thank you!" I said taking on of the three bottles. I popped the top after a minute of trying and of course I had to use to achieve that but no one minded.

I took a long pull and sighed setting the bottle down and kicked off my shoes smiling. I slipped off my socks. "So Reid before I get totally wasted. Please show us this information." I said pushing him with my foot. He was sitting on the edge of my bed. He laughed taking a drink from the Bud Light that he held in his hand. He wanted one of mine but I almost broke his fingers. So he stuck to drinking Kate's beer. I also wouldn't let any of them though the Rocky Road ice cream. Nope those two were all mine. That and Milky Ways. I had a lot of things that I wanted and Kate knew this buying enough to suit me and the group, else then the beer.

"Well I had this tape you see Baby girl. But what are you willing to do for it?" He asked in the 'charming' tone. I smiled slightly and giggled.

"Reid honey. I am taken and you know it. What would Caleb, hell what would Ty do if he found you talking like this to me or this girlfriend. Hey Pogue would freak if you say that to Kate." I laughed and took a drink and ate a spoonful of ice cream. I sighed, I was in heaven.

"Fine. Alright, whatever." He rolled his eyes and pulled out a thin silver tape recorder. I smiled. Kate had the same one.

"Hey you stole that!" Kate squealed trying to make a grab for it. I looked to where she was sitting and saw two empty bottles and a third in her hand.

"No Kate he didn't." I said taking the bottle from her and reaching into her coat pocket, which was hanging on the chair next to me. I pulled out the thin silver device and she nodded.

"Now can I have the bottle back?" Kate pleaded softly. I smiled and shook my head.

"You promise not to attack Reid?" I raised an eyebrow. She nodded and I handed the bottle back to the half drunk girl. She smiled. "If only Pogue was here to see this." I shook my head and then I thought about the mental images. No not good. "Never mind scratch that. He might jump her right here and now." I shook my head. Amber and Kate began laughing and Kate shook her head yes to my statement.

I turned to Reid. "These girls are light weights." I said taking another drink. Reid did the same and leaned over to lay down with his head in my lap. I let him. Reid and I were close but we were like brother and sister. He had always been there for me when I needed him and his little sexual jokes made me laugh.

"Can I keep going. Your really the only one that needs to hear this well except for Caleb." He said and I ran my free hand through his blonde hair. It was soft but I preferred brunettes. I smiled.

"Sure go one." I said waving the hand with the beer bottle in my hand. I smiled down as he pressed the button.

'_So Abbot got any plans with any one special?' _Reid's voice came over the machine.

"_What do you mean Garwin? And why do you care?" _The annoyed voice of Aaron Abbot spoke. I giggled.

_'Just asking.'_

"_Well its none of your business but well this may piss you all off so I'm going to tell you anyway. I'm meeting Sarah at the Dells tomorrow night for another get together." _Oh my God I could hear the smug smile on Abbot's face. I hated that little bastard but at the moment I loved him for flapping his freaking bastard lips to Reid.

Reid clicked the button that read stop. "You need any more because the rest is about his conquests. Which are by no means as good as mine but still most are with Sarah and Kira." Reid said stuffing the recorder in his pocket. I took a drink and sighed.

"No I don't need to hear the rest. Do you know what time this 'meeting' is supposed to be?" I asked taking a drink and looking at the clock. It was half past two. Time sure flies when your friends are rolling around giggling in a half drunken state.

"No but I presume it would be late." Reid said with a laugh. I smacked over the head and he growled.

"I know that you smart ass. But can you guess the _time_?" I asked looking down into the bright blue eyes. I shook my head.

"I would say around midnight or later while others are sleeping. Why? Is your evil little brain working on an evil plan?" Reid knew me to damn well. By now both girls were passed out on their bed and the TV was still playing. The ice cream was gone as was half the candy. All I knew is that those girls were going to be in so much pain.

"Oh I have an evil plan alright. I mean I could just happen to be there with Caleb by accident and he might see what his girlfriend his doing with Aaron Abbot." I smiled innocently and then shivered with the thought of Aaron Abbot and Sarah getting it on.

I smiled brightly and laughed. "This is going to be fun." Reid laughed. "Am I staying here or am I going back to my room?" He asked with a slightly slurred voice. I tilted my head.

"Sure you can stay here if you wish." I smiled and tossed his a pillow from the pile of three that Amber and Kate had given me. He took it and grabbed my blanket and curled up on the floor. "HEY!" I whisper shouted. He laughed and tossed it back to me and stood, with a slight sway and walked to the closet. He pulled out a pink blanket. I giggled.

"Nice blanket Reid." I snickered and curled up in my blankets. I yawned and closed my eyes. Sleep took me over and I sighed. This had been one hell of a day and I liked it.

xx

The light shone in the room and Reid was sitting in front of my duffel bag and on my computer. "Hey Reid. What'cha doin'?" I questioned rubbing the sleep from my eyes. My blanket pooled around my hips as I sat up. I realized that I had slept in my clothing from yesterday and the wire in my bra had popped out and was now digging a nice groove into the side of my boob. It hurt like hell.

"Damn it." I cursed reaching behind me and unsnapped the damn thing. I pulled it off careful not to flash Reid. I tossed the bra into my bag which of course was sitting in front of Reid but my aim was good. My eyes flashed and my black bra floated to me and I began to put it on with just as much talent it had taken to take it off.

Reid had his eyebrow raised slightly as he watched me. "Oh shove off." I said hooking the bra. "Now why are you on my computer?" I asked.

"Checking my email. Duh!" He said rolling his eyes. Suddenly he turned the computer off and looked to the two sleeping girls. He was thinking what I was thinking as well.

"Got a permanent marker?" I asked with a slight smile. He reached around the desk and pulled out a purple sharpie. I smiled and walked to Amber. I took the cap off the marker and wrote the word 'loser' on her forehead and then doodled on her face as well.

I passed the marker to Reid and his smart ass drew a penis on Kate's face. At least I was nice and just doodled. Reid was just plain cruel. "Hey want to see them wither in pain?" He asked.

"No I got something better to wake Amber up." I smiled and leaned over my brothers girlfriend. I had done this before but I was drink then and I sure as hell wasn't now. But I wanted to see the girls reaction. I leaned down and kissed her smack dab on the lips making a smacking sound with my lips. The girl's eyes snapped open. Her face was pure shock. On the other side of the room Kate was giggling and holding her head.

"Hello sweetheart. Sleep well?" I questioned as she shoved me away. I laughed as she moaned.

"You are sick girl. I mean sick. Does Caleb know you like girls?" She hissed out wiping her head and trying not to barf. She held her head and stood running to the small bathroom in the room.

"Hangovers suck don't they?" I called. I turned to Reid. "Now you leave. I want to change and then I have to go get Caleb. We're going to go get lunch and then have some fun with Bella and then I'm taking him for a little trip to the Dells around midnight." I smirked and he left saying I was nuts and evil.

The girls attacked me and asked me everything. I told then how Reid had let me hear part of the tape and then we talked about it while they were getting drunk and passing out. They laughed and tried their damnedest not to throw up. We were out the door and down the hall with in an hour. Each of us headed to our boyfriends for a day on the town before we broke the news to Caleb.


	16. Day on the Town

**A/N: Ok so it has been so long since I last updated. I know you all want to kill me for that lol. I have been sick and hell I haven't even been in school. I started school Aug. 18 and I have been to school almost eight days since that day. It suck. Now I'm fighting with my school because I've been sick and missed so many days but the school can stick it. LOL well back to this topic at hand. **

**This chapter is not the drama its just a filler well kind of. It ties in to the next few chapters and the last one mainly. SO I guess its not a filler lol. Well I hope you like it. And I thank you guys for reviewing. Thye make me happy and I will resume personally thanking you for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot!**

* * *

**Rediscovering Love**

**Chapter 15- Day on the Town**

**Jessica's POV**

I sat back watching the scene before me. It was sweet and just as it should be. Everyone was around me. Bella sat next to me and Caleb on my other side with his hand in mine under the table. Tyler sat on the other side of Bella leaning into Amber laughing at something she said. Reid was acting perverted but nothing was new with that. Kate was of course next to Pogue looking so in love with him, his eyes said the same.

I was happy that we all were here. I wondered if I hadn't left would we still be sitting here eating pancakes for lunch and laughing about getting drunk. If I had never left would me and Caleb still be as close or would we have moved apart? There were to many 'ifs' floating around my eyes. I should be happy right now but there was this nagging voice in the back of my head telling me that this was not going to last. I knew that that voice was wrong.

I sighed leaning my chin on my fists as I watched my friends and family around me. People were laughing around us, mostly mothers and fathers out with their kids. Caleb and I were no different. We were out with our daughter having fun with our friends. It was...normal.

I laughed loudly when Bella picked up pieces of her cut up pancake and squeezed them tight in her little fists. She squealed loudly and Caleb smiled that happy smile that made my heart melt. Suddenly his face was plastered with that very pancake. I looked at his clam face and them burst out laughing right in his beautiful face. Everyone else was laughing too. His face went from clam to angry to amused. He began to laugh just as I had as he wiped his face free of the offending cake.

I picked up a napkin and took Bella's hand in mine and began to wipe it off. "Now Bella what has mommy told you about throwing food?" I questioned but I knew she wasn't going to answer. Instead her face puckered and I saw the tears. I picked her up out of the highchair that was next to me.

Her cries started slowly. "No Bella. No crying." I said sternly. She turned her face to mine and her beautiful brown eyes were coated with the fake tears that all kids use when they don't get their way. I sighed. "Bella hush." I said looking her straight in the eyes. She squealed and put her hands on my face. I smiled to her. "You going to be quite and stop the crying?" I questioned.

She got what I meant and sighed pouting just a little. I laughed and sat her on my lap. "So whats on the agenda for today?" I asked noticing now that everyone at my table was watching me with awe. None of them, else then Caleb, had seen me like this. I grinned. "You guys don't shut your mouths I'll do it for you with the staple gun at home." I said sweetly.

They shut their mouths. "I don't no Jess. What do you want to do today?" Amber asked playing with Tyler's hand on top of the table. Pogue and Kate were almost in each other's laps. I wanted to laugh. The only one that looked out of place was Reid because he didn't have a girl at his side as did everyone else.

"I want to shop. Lets see the girls can come with me. Including Bella. The boys can do what they want. We need to get dresses from the Winter dance anyway." I suggested. The girls nodded.

"Why do you want to shop for a dress for a dance thats not for another month and a half?" Reid asked shacking his head. His gloved hands sat on top of the table. I laughed slightly.

"Reid, if we wait until December every girl will have seen our dresses. Remember Ipswich is a small town with not that many dress shops. If we shop now then no one will know what our dresses look like. Including you guys." I grinned with an evil glint in my eye. I looked to the other girls and saw the same glint. "Then its settled. Lets get the bill paid, the stroller out of my car and then we can head off. Unless you men want to pay the bill?" I asked sweetly using as much charm as I could. I grinned coyly know that that one smile would work wonders on Caleb.

"We'll pay." Tyler huffed out waving us to leave. I darted up and around the table laying a light kiss on my brother's cheek.

"I love you Ty. Thank you." I said and walked to Caleb. I kissed him on the lips not caring who saw us. After tonight it would not matter. His and Sarah would be over. Well heres hoping. I picked Bella out of the highchair once again and headed out leaving the others to follow me.

I walked my car and popped the trunk grabbing the travel stroller I had stashed there. It was small but large enough that it would hold my daughter and have space from her bag under the seat. I set her in it and buckled her up putting the hood up so the sun did not shine directly on her sensitive skin. Kate and Amber came jogging down the side walk smiling like fools and laughing like loons.

"What?" I asked as I locked my car and headed where the girls were headed. We walked down the side walk taking in the amazing mid Autumn sun. it felt good with a slight breeze blowing my hair off my shoulders and away from my face. I loved this weather.

"Nothing really. The boys are just bitching about how we were supposed to be spending the day with them not running around town shopping." Amber laughed linking her arm through Kate's. My arms were occupied by pushing the stroller.

"Oh and Caleb was pouting like a two year old." Kate giggled and then sighed. "So where we headed first ladies?" She asked as we strolled down the street enjoying the nice weather.

"Lets go to the little shop that's down by the lake. I remember getting really good dresses freshmen year." I suggested. "If my memory survives correct I should still have that dress." I laughed remembering the green number I wore driving Caleb over the edge. Awe what a lovely night that had been.

"Hell you could fit in that old dress." Kate smacked my arm playfully. I laughed and nudged her.

"I doubt it Kate. I mean I had a child. My hips are not a slim as they used to be. That and I grown three inches since then." I scrunched my nose.

"What did the dress look like?" Amber asked with a soft smile. She hadn't been in Ipswich when I had warn that dress. I began to answer but Kate beat me to it.

"It was wow. I mean it was dark green and silk so you can imagine the shine it had. It was low cut in both the back and front leaving nothing to the imagination. I don't know how she got out of the house wearing it." She shot me a look. I shrugged and smiled. I hadn't let my step mom or father know I had been going to that dance. I left the house and went to the dorms meeting Tyler and changing in his bathroom.

"Well back to the dress." Kate said snapping me from my memories. "It was long as well and it was trimmed in these silver beads that glittered. And this girl hated glitter so for her to wear it it had to be gorgeous. She'll show it to you some day." Kate said and I laughed.

"Kate I said I should still have it, not that I have it." I laughed again as we came to the dress shop. We walked in still laughing. To my surprise we all found dresses that we liked. Bella was sleeping in her stroller as I rolled her into the handicap changing room so that Bella was with me.

I took my clothing off and slipped the thin light electric blue dress. It shimmered in the dim light of the dressing room as I smoothed it down around my curves. It had silver beaded like objects around the bust showing my cleavage to the world. I grinned. It wrapped around my neck and criss crossed along the top of my back, the straps holding the bust part tightly against my skin. Most of my back was exposed to the air and it dipped down to a 'v' at the base of my back lined with the same silver beads as the top. It had a thin layer of fabric flaring out from that spot and I laughed calling it a tail. I loved it and how it fit. Caleb would go nuts seeing me in it. I took it off and slipped on my clothing folding the dress and holding it tightly to my body as I rolled Bella out of the room and waited from my friends to come back with their dress choices.

I told them that I would not show them what my dress looked like but they were free to show off what they found. Both girls came running each with one dress in their hands. Amber waited with me as Kate changed first. I looked to Bella while we waited and found the girl still out like a light. I smiled as I heard the door of Kate's dressing room open. I turned to face her and my jaw dropped.

The dress she had found was black and formfitting as every dress she ever wore was. It was tight all the way to her hips and would hold her breasts up most likely for Pogue to enjoy. That was her main reason for finding this dress I was sure. It was held on by to straps and exposed just the top of her back. The top of the dress was riddled with a gold design which made the dress looked even better against her dark skin. The bottom of the dress was black as well and flared. It was made like a princess ball type gown or a fancy wedding dress. I liked it on her. I gave her the thumbs up as did Amber and she headed back into the small room to change.

Once Kate came out holding the dress Amber went into the room and began to change. Kate and I chatted about random crap that was going on and what I was doing with Caleb tonight. They already knew my evil little plan to take Caleb to the Dells and accidentally run into Sarah and Abbot which I'm sure was going to happen. Kate giggled once again and stopped when Amber came out.

I have to say I always view Amber as the childish looking of us all. But looking at her in the light green dress proved me totally wrong and I could see why Tyler had fallen head over heels for this girl. The dress was a simple cut until she turned around. The light green color complemented her skin tone just as well as the dark matched Kate's or the blue matched mine. The back was criss crossed like mine but different. It was low cut in the back as well but not as low. It had a flower type ball of pearls at the v base and had a 'tail' of fabric like mine but it was a thin strap looking one. It was gorgeous. I gave her the go ahead like I had with Kate. She changed and then we headed to the front desk.

I bought Kate's dress for her not just because of the price but because she was my friend and had been since she moved here. She tried to object saying she could afford it and finally when I told her that this was like a gift for missing her birthdays and holidays since I left. She stood back and let me pay the expensive amount for both dresses. I had to admit that it was quite a chunk of change to get the dressed but it was nothing I could not handle, or my daddy's credit card. I grinned. After Amber paid for her dress we headed out.

Bella woke as we headed to a small Café across the street and I wondered what the hell the boys were doing. Bella squealed and I smiled. My mind went to her and drifted off of the boys. The would be starting to set and soon Caleb would see what Sarah truly was like. I smiled at the thought and heard a slight snicker next to me.

My head shot up to see the boys, minus Reid, standing next to the table. I smirked back and looked to Caleb. He had this look that I could not explain or describe but man did I like it. I felt every muscle tense in my body and felt heat gather inside me as I realized how much closer I was to having him all to myself. God I wished the hours could pass faster.

xx

**Caleb's POV**The girls had left and I felt oddly empty. I guessed it was because I had been spending so much time with Jess it just felt odd with out her being by my side. But this is how it should be and most likely would be if I ever got the nerve to dump Sarah.

I sighed as we headed down the street. None of us talked just thinking about what ever we wanted to think about. I knew Pogue was thinking about Kate and Tyler about Amber. I know I was thinking about Jessica but what Reid was thinking about was a mystery to everyone and I was no exception. I sighed again.

"Dude you sound like a girl. Quite sighing." Reid huffed loudly crossing his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Its better then acting two." Tyler shot at him and I chuckled. The chuckle turned into a cough as Reid shot me then look that said not to fuck with him. I still wanted to laugh. If he though I was acting like a girl then he needed to look at himself more closely.

"Damn if you three are just going to walk around town pouting all day while the girls have fun I might as well just leave." Reid said turning on his heels. I laughed this time as Tyler put his hand in his pocket and jingled his car keys.

"Hey Reid. You won't get very far in a car that won't start." Pogue teased and Reid's eye turned black.

"That won't be an issue." I watched as Tyler paled and then I laughed when his car keys were airborn landing in Reid's opened gloved hand. He smirked. "Thought so. See you later ladies!" He shouted loudly and headed toward where Tyler left his Hummer. I shook my head and continued walking.

"One day I will hurt him and enjoy every moment of it." Tyler laughed out. I shook my head again and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Baby boy you could hurt a fly." I said and Pogue chuckled.

"Dude he beat the crap out of you when Jess left. You remember right?" Pogue asked me and my smile faded.

"I remember." I said letting go of Tyler's shoulder. I headed down the street and heard them laughing behind me.

I stopped in front of a shop and waited for my idiot friends to met me. I stared into the glass window and realized that I was standing in front of a jewelry store. I cocked my head to the left and looked to the beautiful rings shining in the afternoon light. I remembered this store. This was the store that I had bought the Ruby and Diamond promise ring for Jessica when I was sixteen.

I smiled. A bright idea struck me and I knew that this was what I had to do now. I could see my life stretching out before me and I knew that she was in that life. No matter what happened in the next few week. I walked to the door and began to open it. "Caleb why are you going in there?" Pogue asked with a confused look.

"Think about it Pogue. Because if your smart and know whats in store in your future both of you will follow me in there and do as I'm about to do." I said swinging open the door. I heard the door shut behind me but it opened again and I knew my brothers had followed me knowing what I had meant when we had been standing out side.

I walked around until I found the engagement ring section and then I looked to the showcase. Their were dozens of styles and cuts. My mind was reeling and I found myself wondering what the hell I was doing here. I kept looking and soon found something that was truly worth looking at. I looked around the room and saw that Tyler was already looking at a ring as well as Pogue. Someone was helping them as well.

"How may I help you?" I heard a female voice ask in front of me. I turned sharply. Her face was sweet and she was blond. I knew her from somewhere.

"Um do I know you?" I asked and I knew it was a stupid question. She smiled.

"I first started working here when you came in from that diamond and ruby promise ring when you were sixteen. I will never forget the embarrassed look on your face. That and you go to school with my sister and I was a senior when you were a freshmen." She smiled again.

"Oh." I flushed. Damn did I feel stupid.

"Now what can I do for you today mister Danvers? Please tell me you are not proposing to that Sarah girl." Her eyes begged.

I laughed this time. "No I'm not."

"Good. So what would you like to look at. Your friends I see have already began looking." Her smiled returned even wider then before. I smiled looking confused. It was as if Pogue knew what he was doing like he had already looked at rings and well Tyler spent way to much time with Jess and Amber so he knew about jewelry and what to look for. I had no clue what the hell I was getting myself into.

"I don't know. I'm looking for something simple and defiantly white gold. Jess hates gold unless its around her neck or at her ears." I chuckled remembers Jessica's loathing of all things gold.

"I'm seeing a lot of that these days. Do you know what she likes?" She asked me. I was not sure what Jess like these days. I hoped it was still the simple.

"She likes simple but something that is still kind of showy. You know what I mean?" I frowned hoping she knew what I was talking about.

"Yes I do. She has my kind of taste." The women giggled and led to the opposite end of the case I was standing at. For God knows how long she showed me item after item of gorgeous rings. I was floored and I had no clue what I should get Jess. I knew she liked simple but none of the rings could be pictured on her finger.

Finally I found the one I was going to get. It was a simple white gold affair with three main diamonds centered on it. They were square cut from what the women told me and there were smaller diamonds on each side, four to be exact. It was perfect. She asked me what size it was and everything and I told her knowing that Jess wore a size six ring. They had a few in stock and if I could wait a few minutes the paper work would be made up and I would be walking out of there with a lighter pocket and a happy grin.

Apperantly the others were already working on buying rings for their girls. I walked to Pogue and sat next to him as he signed his name and a couple thousand dollars away. I smiled. "So how many times have you come into this store?" I asked.

He looked at me shocked and Tyler was grinning. "A few dozen in the last three months. More so in the last months since the whole Chase thing. How 'bout you Ty?" Pogue asked.

"Third time this month. The ring I was actually looking at was the one put a down payment on the first time I came in. I wasn't sure Amber and I would make it after Jess came back and with the whole Chase thing but we did. So here I am buying it in full now." The boy grinned and I smiled. Pogue was smirking. It was funny how in a few short months we all went from boys to men and were looking to forming futures with the women we knew to be our soul mates. I walked back to the women helping me and smiled. I signed the paper work and paid the women and left with the small box in my pocket just like Tyler and Pogue were doing.

We headed down the street in silence knowing where the girls were. Kate and Jess had loved the little Café when we were younger and now we knew they were holding Amber hostage over there getting her addicted to the coffee and muffins.

We entered the small Café and the smell of coffee hit my nose. Jessica was laughing and messing with Bella. Amber was wiping sugar from her hair and Kate was in hysterics. I chuckled and Jessica finally looked at me. My heart skipped a beat and I knew that come tomorrow I was telling Sarah that me and her were over. All I wanted was the wonderful women sitting across the room.

**Well I will have pictures posted of the dresses and of the rings so yeah. The story is starting to come to an end leading into the next phase of Jessica's and the other's lives with is the sequel. Please review. Sarah will be gone soon enough. Hehehehe and a lemon involving a car! Do not ask!**


	17. Finally Its Over and A New Beginning

**A/N: I want to thank Neith4Weiss, TragicCure, Ithilya, JoyMichelle, and Silver of Melody. You five are the best! :D**

**Ok so this chapter may not be that good but hell its the best I could think of at the time and maybe later I will rewrite it. Nah I doubt that. Its my story so it's written how I want it to be. But I know you will like it because you all love me so much! **

**You'll never guess what happens in the next chapter. Any one to guess it right gets a one shot! I'm not kidding about that. If you get a message back from me saying your guess was right send me what you want me to write for you(Please stick to this fandom!) I hope that helps you all review!**

**Um anyway the sequel is being written and the last chapter will be out later or tomorrow night. I'll leave an authors note when I post the second installment of this story! I'm also starting to write Amber and Tyler's story. So be on the look out for that one as well.**

**Disclamier: Once more I only own my OCs and the plot and any crazy things I make them do.**

* * *

**Rediscovering Love**

**Chapter 16- Finally Its Over and A Whole New Beginning**

**Jessica's POV**

It was after dark now and we were all at my house. Kate and Pogue had 'retired' claiming they were tired and needed to rest. I had a strong suspicion that no one should go near the room for quite some time to come.

I went to my room and stashed the dress as soon as I arrived home. Now I sat soaking wet on the bathroom floor with a laughing one and a half year old in the tub. It was more or less me getting the bath and her not. I laughed loudly again when she tossed her rubber duck at the door. I turned to see Caleb standing there holding a hand over his mouth. I could see the laughter in his eyes.

I scowled and looked down at my soaking shirt. It was a white tee shirt and of course I had to be wearing a black bra. But then again the shirt was thick. But now with the shirt being wet you could see the bra along with my curves. I was also in a pair of shorts. I sighed. "What are you laughing at Caleb?" I hissed.

"Oh nothing. Just how beautiful you are even though you look like a drowned rat." He finally laughed and almost fell over. I picked up Bella's bucket and filled it silently with water from the tap. I grinned and walked to Caleb, whom at this time was still laughing his ass off and not looking at me. I dumped the cold water on his head and heard him gasp jumping up. Bella laughed from the tub and I walked back to pick her up out of the water.

She squealed and squirmed as I began to dry her off. Caleb was still in the bathroom trying to dry off as well. "You got what you deserved. You might want to find dry clothing or have Ty or Reid dry them. We're going out some where special." I said. "Yes we are and I will duck tape you and drag you if I have to Caleb Danvers." I threatened as he began to oppose. I smiled.

He nodded and left shacking his head. I walked with Bella wrapped in a towel to my room. I set her in the middle of the bed and she began to move around. I grabbed a set of footie pajamas and picked up the squirming child. I walked with her to her room and sat her on the changing table.

I put a diaper on her and then began to put the clothes on her, kicking and screaming as I did so. "Hush Bella." I said finally snapping the buttons together and picked her up. I walked back to my room and sighed setting her in the playpen that sat in the room. She crawled around grabbing her toys and tossing them about.

I laughed and stripped off my shirt and tossing it across the room. I pulled off the shorts and then unhooked my damp bra. I toss that where I had tossed the shirt and walked to my dresser. I squealed and jumped ten feet in the air when I head my door open. I crossed my arms over my breasts and turned to face whom ever was coming in. I rose an eyebrow and growled at Caleb. "I'm sorry I didn't know that you were changing. I'm sorry." He flushed slightly diverting his eyes down.

I sighed. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen me stark ass naked. "Caleb you don't have to look down. And you can come in." I said and he walked in with his eye still down. I sighed again and uncrossed my arms. If Bella was not in the room I would have jumped his bones right here and now. But I couldn't.

I smiled as I pulled a bra out of a drawer. "So why did you come looking for me?" I questioned slipping the bra on and hooking it. I adjusted myself and pulled out the matching thong. I was going to have some fun tonight and the less clothing the better. I walked to my closet and shut the door somewhat as I slipped off my other panties and slipping on the thin pair I had taken from my dresser. I pulled a knee length brown skirt off a hanger and tugged it on and I shrugged into a white and blue tee shirt. I smiled and walked from the closet grabbing my tennis shoes for the shelf. I sat next to Caleb on the bed and smiled slipping the shows on. I lifted his chin with my finger.

"Hey whats wrong?" I asked. He finally looked at me. His eyes held confusion.

"I'm thinking about how to get rid of Sarah is all." He said and a smile formed on his face again and I smiled as well. Boy was he in for a surprise. "So where is it your taking me?" He asked pulling me into his arms.

"I'm not telling and your going to be blindfolded." I said giving him a kiss. "What time is it?" I asked looking to the clock on my nightstand.

"Almost nine. You want to stop by Nicky's for a hour or two before we disappear?" He had that look on his face that let me know he was thinking very naughty things to do with me. I grinned and nodded. "Let me grabbed Bella and give her to my mom. She slept while we were shopping and won't be asleep for some time." I said walking to the playpen. I leaned over and saw that Bella was passed out sucking her thumb and holding tight to her stuffed dog. "Or she just passes out in her playpen." I said with a giggle. "Looks like I have to tell my mother that." I said taking Caleb's hand and leaving the room.

I raced down stairs and walked into the kitchen and found my mom. "Hey mom Bella passed out in her playpen. Could you check on her in a little bit and move her to the crib? I'm going out with Caleb for a little while." I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Sure baby. Have fun and don't do anything stupid." She warned sternly. I laughed.

"Yes mother." I laughed again and grabbed Caleb's hand and walked from the house grabbing my coat as I went. I walked to Caleb's car and stood there at the passenger's side waiting for him to open the car door. He opened the doors and I slide in and he got in the drivers side. We drove in silence for a while and soon we were at Nicky's.

We walked in ordered some drinks, non alcohol of course. We sat at our usual table and I spotted Reid at the pool table and I saw Aaron. I saw him take out his cell phone around ten and I grinned. I was going to give him a half and hour and then leave. By then he would not know that we were following him and we would catch them.

The half hour passed when I told Caleb it was time for us to leave. He frowned but handed me the keys to his car. "Your not going to blindfold me?" He faked a pout.

"I was lying. We're going to the Dells." I said with a smile.

"Why would we be going there?" He asked and looked at me. I grinned again.

"Well we used to have all sorts of fun there. I mean you guys and me. We always used to play games around there and then when we could drive we were always messing with the cops. Well more or less Reid was messing with the cops but still. I wanted to just spend some alone time with you there." I said softly hoping her believed me. It was half truth anyway. I did want to spend some time with him alone and away from other people.

"Your not going to kill me are you?" He joked lightly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "If I was going to kill you I wouldn't have gone out in public with you silly." I said and he sighed in relief.

I laughed and we continued to stay quite the whole ride. It was comfortable silence for the both of us. I pulled off the road and hit the dirt road that led to the parking grounds we used for the semester parties. I turned off the car. "Can we go walk?" I asked. I knew that Aaron and Sarah's cars were parked somewhere close. I grinned as he got out and walked around to my side. He opened the door for me and I took his offered hand and got out. We walked hand in hand smiling to each other.

We walked in that comfortable silence and neither of us felt the need to speak. We were happy just with each other's company. That was all we needed, each other. His smile, even in the night, was bright with emotion. He had this sweet look in his eyes.

"Aaron stop. Your tickling me." I gasped when I heard her voice. We had truly only wandered a few hundred feet from his car. I didn't think we would come close to them already. So I was quite shocked it also showed Caleb that I didn't know what was going on.

"Please tell me I did not hear that." Caleb leaned in and whispered in my ear.

I turned wide and innocent eyes to his dark and pissed ones. Sure he didn't love Sarah any more but that didn't stop him from becoming pissed when his so called girlfriend was cheating on him. "I don't know Caleb. Lets just leave. We can go back to my place and watch a movie or something." I pleaded acting as if I didn't want to be out here any more. In my mind I was jumping up and down. "If Aaron is with one of his sluts I don't want to see that." I tugged at his hand this time but Caleb didn't move.

"That was Sarah's voice." Caleb stood still not moving at all. I heard crashing through the trees right before us.

"Come on Aaron I have to get back. I need to call Caleb and tell him I'm home." I heard that annoying voice say.

"Come on do you really care about him? You know the bastard had a child with that damn slut Jessica Simms." Aaron's voice hit me and I became pissed off.

They came through the trees and I heard Sarah gasp. Even in the moonlight I could see her makeup messed up and her clothing not buttoned right. I felt fury because I knew that Caleb had cared for her at some point in time.

"What the hell Caleb!" She screamed. "Are you cheating on me with _her_?!" She screeched loudly. I winced at the sound and Caleb let go of my hand and I watched them ball into tight fists. Good God he was going to kill her or Aaron.

"Your cheating on me with Abbot. Of all people. I should have known when you stopped asking me for sex!" Caleb screamed and I had never heard the tone he used now.

"Thats why I went to him you idiot! You wouldn't sleep with me!" She screamed back at him and I growled. Aaron just had this smug look on his stupid face.

"Just get out of my sight Sarah. We're over. We have been for a while." Caleb's voice lightened if not softened.

"What since that little bitch came back?" She asked. "You know I can ruin you." She threatened.

"Well I can ruin you to Sarah." This time it was me. "I know who you have been sleeping with and trust me I know everyone who hates you. I can have you ran from this town so fast you won't know what hit you. So leave now." I said silently. Her eyes widened at my threat.

"Lets go Aaron." She tugged at his hand and they left. I smiled and took Caleb's hand.

"I'm so sorry about that." I said looking to the ground. I kicked up some leaves.

"No don't be. Just an hour ago I was thinking about how to tell her goodbye tomorrow. This way is easier on the both of us." He said and I smiled.

"Lets get out of here as well." He said pulling me towards the car. He got in the passenger's side and I grinned letting the impish thoughts take over my mind. I let him climb into the car and I leaned into the door.

"Can you put down the top?" I asked in a sexy voice. I heard Caleb take a deep breath but do as I asked after handing him the keys. I watched as the top folded down and I grinned. I climbed into the car and straddled him. His eyes read confusion and I smirked slightly running my hand through his soft hair.

"What are you up to?" Caleb said as I leaned down and kissed his neck. I felt him swell beneath me and I ground against him.

"Well... I was thinking we could try something new, in which we do not use a bed or my shower." I grinned looking him in the eyes. His eyes widened and he got the hint. His hands ran up my legs hiking my skirt up as I continued to grind my hips against the every growing bulge in his pants. I smiled liking what I was doing to him.

I leaned in and laid a passionate kiss on his lips and his tongue sought entrance to my mouth. I let him and and our tongues began to battle. I sighed when I felt his fingers scrap gently against my wet center. I gasped against his lips and felt a grin spread as I did so.

His hands moved away from my core and skimmed from the inside of my thigh to the outside sending a tingling feeling were ever he touched. His fingers wrapped around the thin band of the thong and pulled it down. "I'm not standing up Caleb so find another way to get the damn thing off." I sighed as I spoke millimeters from his soft lips.

He did what I never would have expected. Her jerked his hand ripping the thin piece of lace from my body. I gasped and pulled away from his lips to look at him. He held up the panties and I grinned. He tossed them into the back of the car and his hands wandered again as my hands slipped under his shirt pulling it up and over his head. Our lips touched seconds after the shirt joined the underwear in the back.

My shirt came next and his hand skimmed down my sides landing at my hips helping me grind against him. The friction was amazing and agonizing at the same time. I felt how hard he was and ran my hand down his chest bringing it down to the waist of his jeans. I unsnapped the button and pulled down the zipped. I reached my hand into his jeans and through his boxers running a finger over his erection. He hissed and I smirked against his lips.

He lifted us up suddenly and his hands left my sides and I felt his pants being pulled down. I shivered when he sat me back down on his lap. Our lips were still attached and I felt him buck up into me on his own accord. I gasped pulling my face from his and looked into his dark eyes. I smiled as I felt him thrust into me again. My hips began to move with his and I smiled as I laid my head against his shoulder kissing him lightly there.

His hands were on my hips helping with the rhythm we were moving to. I felt the familiar tightening of my inner muscles and I felt my breathing hitch. Caleb was panting against my neck as I was doing to his. One of his hands traveled from my hip to fondle my breast through the fabric of my bra. I felt the tightening become worse and the heat build in my stomach. I knew what was going to come as his thrusts became harder and faster if that was possible to do right now and in this position. I buried my head into the crook of his neck to stifle my scream of pleasure as the orgasm ripped through my body.

I went limp when the feeling of euphoria left me and the feeling of being used in the good way took over. I sighed and turned my head to kiss the side of Caleb's neck softly. I grinned when he looked at me. I lifted my head and he gave me what I was seeking by laying his lips softly on mine.

"I love you Caleb." I whispered softly and nuzzled my head into his neck again. I was content to stay where we were forever.

"I love you to Jessica." He whispered and sighed like I had down. He was happy as I was.

**Caleb's POV**

I sat there with her still on top of me and me still inside of her. I was happy to be here with here and even happier I no longer had to think about what other people would think since I was not long with Sarah. I sighed softly and ran a hand through her soft hair. The wind picked up and I felt her shiver. "Jess baby. I think its time we get home. Its getting cold out." I said rubbing her back. Her skin was covered in goosebumps.

"I know but I don't want to move." She whined. I lifted her up and off of me feeling her tighten around me as I did so. I hissed in my head and sat in on my lap this time. She shook her head and looked at me. She grinned sheepishly. "I don't have any underwear to wear home." She began to giggle.

"I'm sorry about that." I smiled as she began to get out of the car. She smoothed her skirt down for that was all she could do. When we got home we were both going to need a shower. She reached into the back seat and grabbed her shirt. She slipped it over her head as I got out of the car being careful not to trip over my pants. I pulled both the boxers and pants up buttoning and zipping them up as I did so. I felt the small box in my pocket and grinned.

I felt a shirt his my face and pulled the fabric off my face and looked to the sweet read head smiling at me. "Put that on. Its getting cold remember?" She said with that impish grin I had fallen in love with.

I slide the fabric over my head as Jessica sat in the passenger's side of my car. I rounded the car and sat in the drivers side seat. I put the hood up and turned slightly to look at her. "Jessica, I was going to wait until the Winter ball but I can't." I said and Jessica rose and eyebrow at the cryptic sentence.

"Huh?" She said. I took her hand and rubbed small circles against the skin. I up my other hand in my pocket and pulled out the small felt box with the ring in it. Her eyes widened when she saw the box and she knew was was coming. I saw the tears form in her sweet green eyes.

"Jessica will you marry me?" I asked letting the fear of rejection show in my eyes. The tears began to fall down her sweet face and I gasped not sure if this was good or not.

"YES!" She screamed suddenly and throw her arms around my neck and kissed me. "Yes Caleb. I'll marry you." She said and I took her face into my hands kissing her again. I was so happy.

"When?" I heard her asked suddenly. I cocked my head not sure what to answer.

"When do you want to?" I countered. She did one of Reid's little hand gestures of tapping his fingers against her chin and I laughed.

"How about Christmas day?" She asked smiling to me.

"That sounds wonderful." I said taking her face once more in my hands. I kissed her softly and let her go. "Lets get home and tell everyone."

"You think thats wise?" She asked as I turned the car on and pulled it out of the forest slowly. I made it to the road before I answered.

"I think it is. Ty and Pogue know I bought you the ring. They were with me when I bought it." I left out the part about them buying rings for their respective girlfriends.

"Then lets go mister Danvers." She smiled as I took off down the street. Jessica laughed.


	18. Telling The Ones We Love

**A/N: So I want to thank Covenantgirl8689(for both reviews), Neith4Weiss, TragicCure, Silver of Melody, Ithilya, and last but not least JoyMichelle for the wonderful reviews and support throughout this story. **

**I am sad to say that this story is over. Well this phase of it is. LOL. It has come along way from just a simple idea to a full blown story that many have come to love, just as I have. I can sadly no longer carry on with story with the title it has. But that is why there will be a sequel. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot. **

**Oh and sorry for how short it is. Thats because this is kind of like a epilogue of sorts. **

* * *

**Rediscovering Love**

**Chapter 17- Telling The Ones We Love**

**Jessica's POV  
**

When we had returned home no one was up and I was glad for that. We dashed upstairs as quite as mice, possibly even quitter then that. I remembering laughing when we shut the door and walked to my bathroom. I had shoved Caleb out reminding him that if we took a shower together we were likely to wake the whole house or waste all the hot water.

He listened and had waited outside for me to finish then he took his shower as I jumped on to my bed giggling like a school girl and looking at the gorgeous diamond ring on my finger. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I was home and with the man I loved and getting married in December. It was perfect. I drifted off to sleep slowly as I heard the shower stop running. I passed out when Caleb's arms finally wrapped tightly around me.

It was now morning and I was fully awake and scared of what Caleb was suggesting. "I do not want to leave this room." I stomped my foot against my plush carpet. I did not want to tell my friends and family just yet. I wanted to keep this to myself for just a while longer. I was being selfish.

"Come on Jessica. Bella is crying and your mom wants to know why your hiding up here. She's going to guess sooner or later and if she jumps to the wrong conclusion might get us both in trouble." He was trying to reason with me and it was working. My mother could be thinking one of three things: Caleb and I were having sex, I was hiding because I was pregnant again, or I was hiding something big. Which in truth I was.

"Fine Caleb you win." I huffed and slipped on my slippers. If I was going to tell people I was going to be dressed as I wanted to be because I was not leaving the house today and neither was Caleb.

"Your not going to change?" He asked getting ready to change himself. He kept spare clothing here as of late because of all the time we had been spending together.

"No and neither are you. We're staying in today so kept your pajamas on." I grabbed his hand when he let his shirt drop. I smiled and tugged him out the door and downstairs to where I knew everyone was sitting.

We came into the living room and I smiled finding Amber, Kate and the boys playing a game of poker and it looked to me that Amber was winning. I laughed as I sat on the couch and Caleb sat with me putting his arms around me. I smiled slightly and put my hands in my lap making sure the stones of my ring caught the light. It did and well Amber was the first to see the ring and squealed. When Kate saw what Amber was squealing about Kate began to do the same. I smiled.

"OH. MY. GOD." Amber said lunging for my hand. I laughed grabbing it back before the girls could rip the ring off my finger.

"WHEN?" Kate screamed taking my hand back and looking at the beautiful ring on my hand. I grinned trying not to squeal as well.

"Last night before we came home. We were going to tell you guys when we got home but everyone was out like a light." I said tilting my hand slightly.

"What?" Tyler finally started to get what we were talking about. But he was still a little dumbfounded.

"Caleb asked me to marry him, smart one." I said leaning over to tap my brother's forehead. "And I said yes." I smiled brightly.

"Well its about damn time." Tyler said bumping fists with my boyfriend. I smiled and shook my head. Bella began to cry from the kitchen and I went to get up but the crying became louder and I knew my mom had her and was bringing her to me.

"What was all the squealing about?" My mother and father walked in but it was my dad that asked the question.

"Caleb finally asked Jess to marry him." Tyler said almost as soon as the question was finished. I giggled and blushed. My mom came towards me carrying Bella and I took the crying baby into my arms and she shut up as soon as her cheek touched my neck when she grabbed me. My mother pull me into a tight hug.

"Oh." She began to cry and if felt myself tear up.

"Mom don't cry. I'm not going anywhere yet." I lied a little when I said that. I wasn't leaving until December but even then I figured Caleb would just move in with me or me with him until after school ended and we could get a house.

"When do you two plan to get married?" My dad asked sternly but his face was all happiness. I smiled softly and I stood from the couch juggling Bella as I did. I walked to my dad and I hugged him.

"Christmas day." I stated softly.

"Thats a good day. I presume its going to be a small wedding then?" He asked letting me go slowly.

"Yes." I smiled and walked back to Caleb. I curled up with him with my Bella still in my arms. I heard the distinctive bark of Annabell upstairs.

"Um we have some news to." Amber smiled shyly and hide her face into Tyler's neck.

"Go on." My mother urged. She sat in the chair and my father sat on the other end of the couch. The others were gathered around the table on the ground.

"I'm pregnant." Amber said softly.

"Tyler!" Both our mother and father screamed.

"I'm not upset about it. I asked her to marry me then she told me about her being pregnant. I'm happy dad and mom you should be too." Tyler was being a little sterned and harsh about mom and dad becoming upset.

"It's just a shock. Both my children getting married and one has a child and the other is having one. Its just a shock is all Tyler." Dad answered softly. "I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thank you." Tyler and I said together. We looked at each other and laughed. We always did this when we were younger and time hadn't changed this little habit. I smiled and snuggled into Caleb with Bella once more in my arms.

"I can't wait to see what the future leads to." I whispered but in the silence of the room I knew that everyone heard me including Bella because everyone smiled as we stayed sitting there in silence thinking about what was in store for us in the upcoming months and years.

**So what do you all think. I want to remind you to reivew and I also want to stress to all of you who did not read the authors note: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**

**Ok now that that is out of the way. I will put up a Authors note stating that it is out. Which will be tomorrow night of course. I could not leave you all hanging just like this. Unexpected twists and turns and little life changes will show up in the sequel. The name of the new phase of this story is... sorry your going to have to wait. (Evil laughter)**


	19. Authors Note

Well its finally here!

The new sequel to Rediscovering love is now out and I wanted to let all of you who read this story that it is out. Hey I promised you all that I would do this anyway. I hope you guys like it and sorry for the shortness of it. This story will be longer chapter wise and will not be updated as often because I finally get to go back to school. The doctor oked me.

Ok well the story's title is The Little Things and it has a nice twist to it. :D Sorry I had to do it. That is the only way the story itself would make sense because what sparked this whole little series was one little chapter that will show up later in the sequel.

Well I hope you go and read it! And please REVIEW. I will love you for it and those of you how review get a little snipit of the following chapter.

Love you all,

HSereinty(Hollow Serenity)


End file.
